A Maldição de Viluel
by xAkemihime
Summary: Os Mugiwaras chegaram a uma ilha abandonada que despertara o interesse de Robin, devido a uma lenda que encontrou em seus livros. E se a lenda fosse verdade? Poderia Robin enfrentá-la sozinha? - ZoRobin - TRADUÇÃO - Capítulo 9
1. A Mansão Mainery

Link da história original: www. fanfiction s/7989923/1/ La_Maldicion_de_Viluel (retire os espaços)

Bem, vamos mudar um pouco as coisas por aqui. Dessa vez trago para vocês a tradução da fic "La Maldición de Viluel". É a melhor Zoro x Robin que já li (e olha que já li -muitas-). Então, definitivamente NADA aqui me pertence. A história é obra da Yereri Ashra, e os personagens de One Piece, claro, pertencem ao Deus supremo, Oda.

No mais, espero que gostem tanto quanto eu gostei. Aqui vai o primeiro capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 1: A Mansão Mainery**

Naquele dia, O Sunny estava calmo. Logo iriam desembarcar em uma ilha, uma bela ilha de verão chamada Viluel, e todos estavam preparados para isso. Cada um cuidando de suas coisas, como sempre faziam; o sol estava alto e a atmosfera rapidamente se encheu com o delicioso aroma de uma das criações de Sanji na cozinha. Nami estava tomando uma bebida que o cozinheiro calorosamente a havia servido, quando Robin veio com um livro em suas mãos. A ruiva não pensou muito para saber que ela vinha com informações.

- _Navigator-san_, quanto tempo você acha que falta para chegarmos a terra? – Indagou sorrindo, quando se aproximou da mesma. Poucas foram as vezes que poderia ver Nico Robin com tal expressão, mas tinha que admitir que depois do que aconteceu em Enies Lobby, ela estava um pouco mais livre para demonstrar seus sentimentos.

- Bem... Eu diria que em poucos minutos. Encontrei no mapa um lugar onde poderemos esconder o navio enquanto descemos para explorar. A cidade da ilha é abandonada.

- Oh eu imaginei. – Sorriu Robin – Realmente quero explorar esse lugar. Não é um lugar muito bonito, eu sei. Mas sua história está neste livro, Viluel tem uma lenda que eu achei muito interessante.

Nami sorriu.

- Eu não sei se você poderá ir para a cidade hoje. Nós vamos chegar tarde e pode escurecer enquanto você estiver lá. Talvez seja melhor esperar até o amanhecer e nós poderemos organizar para ir explorar e encontrar comida.

Robin balançou a cabeça, satisfeita. Nami estava certa, não seria bom correr nenhum risco desnecessário.

...

Mais tarde o bando havia desembarcado na ilha. Eles montaram um acampamento na praia, e Sanji havia preparado um delicioso jantar, onde compartilhavam um momento alegre e bagunceiro, que não tardou a mudar, como sempre.

Robin e Nami conversavam, Zoro e Sanji brigavam entre chutes e golpes de espada, e Usopp, juntamente com Franky, estava contando histórias de terror para Chopper e Luffy. Quando a história chegou aos ouvidos de Nami, ela se recordou de que Robin tinha mencionado há pouco que aquela ilha tinha uma lenda.

- Robin, por que não nos conta à lenda que você havia me dito antes?

Então todos os olhares caíram sobre a bela morena. Os meninos se sentaram um pouco mais perto, a fim de ouvir atentamente a história. Somente Zoro ficou encostado em uma pedra, com as mãos em seu pescoço, fingindo dormir.

- Bem, é uma história muito interessante. É sobre um homem que viveu nessa cidade por muitos anos, seu nome era Lord John Mainery. Ele sempre foi considerado um homem bom, havia sido muito pobre quando jovem, mas antes mesmo dos trinta anos, era praticamente dono dessa ilha.

- Como? – Perguntou Chopper, intrigado, enquanto continuava a comer os lanches que Sanji havia preparado para entreter.

- Houve uma série de coincidências que, juntamente com seu trabalho árduo, lhe proporcionaram um bom dinheiro. E acima de tudo, ele ajudava os pobres. Todos na ilha o admiravam, ele participava sempre de ritos religiosos e celebrações do lugar.

- Bem, soa como alguém que foi feliz e sem problemas. – Foi a opinião de Usopp que ainda não compreendeu o que havia de interessante na história.

Robin sorriu, pois era mais que evidente que o outro estava entediado, acostumado como estava aos contos interessantes contados por si mesmo.

- Nem tudo é como parece, _Nagahana-kun_. – Sorriu ela, continuando: – Em pouco tempo começaram a desaparecer as jovens mulheres da aldeia. Dois ou três dias depois elas reapareciam assustadas, sujas e algumas com recordação de tortura ou violação. Mas se lembravam, não davam detalhes. Não havia pistas. Ninguém sabia de quem era a culpa. Também muitos homens foram pegos roubando ou cometendo atos terríveis, sendo que na aldeia todos se vangloriavam de serem bons e levarem uma vida certa. Eles tampouco se lembravam do que haviam feito antes de serem encontrados. Muitos foram condenados à morte, apesar de afirmarem serem inocentes. Foram cerca de cinco a dez anos de dor e violência em Viluel. – Ela fez uma longa pausa na qual pôde ver a reação de seus companheiros. Até Zoro teve metade de seus olhos abertos, para olhar mais atentamente. – Interessante é que o único pilar que seguia em pé, segurando as esperanças da melhoria do povo, era Mainery. Logo, ele se tornou o governante.

Todo mundo sabia que havia algo a mais nessa história que teriam que escutar até o fim, portanto ninguém disse nada quando Robin levou um pouco de sua bebida a boca, para limpar a garganta.

- Não faltou quem suspeitasse de Mainery. Eles reuniram um grupo de pessoas dispostas a ajudar em qualquer coisa e prevenir a população. Neste dia havia desaparecido a filha de uma mulher cega e de idade, que estava com o coração partido por não a ter do seu lado. À noite, invadiram o castelo, só para comprovar que Mainery estava com todos os bens roubados e os prisioneiros homens e mulheres, que lhe serviam como escravos. Eles estavam todos hipnotizados, e eles mesmos estavam causando lesões e todo o tipo de atrocidade em seus corpos na frente de Mainery, que se divertia com a situação. Quando a população descobriu e foi confrontá-lo, ele ficara tão surpreso que nem foi dado tempo para agir. Eles o levaram preso e mataram-no. Porém, antes de morrer, Mainery lançou uma maldição sobre os aldeões.

Robin fez uma pausa, segurando seu queixo, olhando pensativamente.

- Falta um pedaço de página nessa parte do livro. Mas eu sei que depois de matá-lo em sua mansão, foram encontrados livros de bruxaria, cartas e diários. Ele havia adquirido tomar posse do corpo daqueles que queria, e impor sua vontade. Depois que ele tinha posse dos corpos, poderia fazer com eles todas as atrocidades que quisesse. As mulheres tinham ao seu serviço, e obrigava aos homens a matar e roubar. Foi esse poder que poderia ter feito à fortuna que ele tinha. As pessoas estavam com tanto medo de seus poderes e da maldição, que abandonaram o lugar em pouco tempo.

O silêncio reinou por alguns segundos. Todos olhavam para Robin, percebendo pela primeira vez desde que chegaram ali, o quão inquietante era aquele lugar. Um frio intenso estava presente no ambiente, tanto que inconscientemente Nami havia pegado Chopper e o abraçado, sem deixá-lo respirar. Zoro estava com todos os seus sentidos em alerta, assim como Sanji e Franky, de vez em quando os três olhavam em volta, desconfiados. Usopp percebeu que a escuridão era tão densa que se não estava perto da fogueira, as linhas de seu corpo eram camufladas pelo denso bosque que se encontrava perto.

Ondas do mar balançavam suavemente e o som de fundo era o mais profundo silêncio.

- Oi, Marimo... Ouviu alguma coisa? – Perguntou Sanji.

- Onde está o Luffy? – Zoro perguntou em resposta, olhando ao redor.

Ambos os homens estavam de costas. Nami, Usopp e Chopper se abraçaram a Robin, a ponto de histeria. Franky foi posto diante deles, em atitude protetora.

- É a maldição de John Mainery! – Usopp dizia uma vez ou outra, agitado. – Já chegou para nós, e o primeiro foi o Luffy...

Zoro mandou-o se calar, com um gesto.

- Oi, Cook... Teremos que buscá-lo. Não deve estar muito longe.

- Você não manda em mim, Marimo de mer-

O insulto de Sanji ficou pela metade, e o cigarro que fumava no momento, havia caído de sua boca. Ambos sentiram a respiração bater em seus pescoços. Apesar de seus reflexos rápidos, os homens encontraram incapazes de se moverem.

- Sanji! – Uma voz lastimosa como de um túmulo estremeceu o loiro e todos os presentes. – Comida!

O que aconteceu depois é fácil de saber.

Zoro e Sanji bateram em Luffy por se portar como um idiota. Usopp e Chopper caíram no chão, exaustos de tanto tremer. Franky abaixou sua guarda, olhando divertido o caos que havia se formado. Nami massageava a face, indignada, sentada junto com uma sorridente Robin.

- Na realidade eu não acredito neste tipo de maldição. – Continuou a morena, quando a tensão havia desaparecido. – Mas acho muito interessante, e penso que a maneira de saber o quanto a história é verdadeira, será visitando o lugar em que ela ocorreu.

...

Durante a manhã eles se organizaram. Usopp, que ostentava a estranha doença de "eu-não-posso-ir-em-lugares-amaldiçoados", iria ficar de guarda com Franky. Sanji e Chopper ficaram encarregados de buscar provisões para o navio, na floresta, e Nami, Luffy, Zoro e Robin estavam indo explorar a aldeia abandonada.

Zoro no começo recusou-se a ir, no entanto Nami o lembrou de suas inúmeras dívidas com ela e Luffy o ordenou. Robin opinara, dizendo que necessitariam de ajuda extra para vigiar o _Taishou-san_, assim o espadachim não teve outra alternativa a não ser acompanhá-los.

Logo depois de atravessar a floresta, que não era realmente tão profunda e tão escura quanto pareceu na noite passada, chegaram à entrada da cidade abandonada. As casas vazias ainda tinham um certo charme, embora simples e não muito grande, aparentavam ter sido belas e alegres em seu auge. O passar dos anos tinha causado danos a elas. Pelas janelas dava para notar um mofo causado pelas constantes águas da chuva. As paredes eram cinza, mas dava para notar que originalmente a pintura havia sido branca, e as telhas dos telhados estavam em um tom amarronzado, embora tenha sido avermelhado algum dia. As ruas eram longas e empoeiradas, e certamente limpas e cheias de gente no passado. Nos jardins descuidados, a grama crescia incontrolavelmente, as casas mais distantes pareciam estar prestes a serem engolidas pela floresta.

Ao final daquela enorme rua, que interligava a numerosas ruas a mais, um portão enferrujado e provavelmente tão grande quanto o Merry, lhes dava as boas vindas a grande mansão Mainery.

Esta, aparentemente, tinha uma composição semelhante à das outras casas, e por consequência, tão maltratada e desolada como elas pelo longo dos anos. Era cinza e marrom, e tinha uma grande porta na entrada, logo depois de atravessar um jardim tão esplêndido, como selvagem, e faminto para cobrir cada vez mais o terreno.

Uma vez que chegaram ao portão, Robin olhou para a rua que tinham deixado para trás.

- De acordo com o livro, este local foi de grande esplendor, um destino tanto para os turistas, como para o governo ou os piratas. Havia comércio e cultura. Toda a rua que acabamos de passar era um local de troca, compra, venda e conhecimento. As ruas que se desprendiam a partir desta, estavam cheias de curiosidades, mistérios e história.

Robin suspirou. Durante todo o trajeto, esta aparente glória passada havia sido abandonada, deixando a atual fase extremamente triste, tanto que nem o muito energético e animado Luffy ousara correr como um louco e gritar como um idiota. Ele sentia em seu interior quase como Robin sentia. Este lugar devia ser tratado com respeito.

- Mas tudo isso acabou com a chegada de Mainery ao poder. O uso indevido dos recursos, a violência, e o fato de que ninguém sabia da causa dos desaparecimentos e mortes, foram minando a vitalidade e o fluxo econômico do lugar. No final, estas pessoas tinham somente o essencial para viver.

Eles se viraram em direção ao portão. Fazendo uso de sua tremenda força e tendo consciência do cuidado que deveria tomar para isso, Zoro abriu o suficiente para que seus companheiros pudessem entrar.

- Olha Robin! – Indicou Nami, apontando para a porta. Havia um letreiro pregado ali, lavado pela chuva, mas perfeitamente legível, pintado com tinta preta sobre uma tábua de madeira rústica, com vocabulário amigável e estranhamente ameaçador ao mesmo tempo.

Robin se aproximou e leu em voz alta.

"Bem vindo viajante, estrangeiro, marinheiro ou pirata. Esta é a mansão Mainery, lugar de mistérios, crueldade e lendas. Entre por sua vontade. Por favor, não perturbe os espíritos que aqui habitam. Ao entrar, apresente-se, usando um apelido e seu local de origem. Nunca diga seu verdadeiro nome, muito menos que outros o digam. Não maltrate, não roube, não blasfemes e não corrompa este lugar. Saia antes do pôr do sol e se desejar voltar, se apresente de novo e diga os motivos que o trazem de volta."

- Humpf! Parecem instruções de uma casa mal-assombrada de algum festival. – Disse Zoro, em tom cético, cruzando os braços. – Não vejo por que tenhamos que fazer essa estupidez.

Mas aquelas palavras escritas no letreiro foram suficientes para estimular a imaginação e levantar o ânimo de Luffy, que saltava de um lado para o outro, emocionado por entrar na mansão.

- Bem, você vai fazer porque sou seu capitão e estou mandando! – Disse, apontando para Zoro e inflando as bochechas, radiante. Mais uma vez o pobre Marimo não teve escolha a não ser aceitar. Robin sorriu divertida, pois a atitude do seu capitão havia conseguido amenizar um pouco a gravidade que as coisas pareciam tomar.

- Bem, posso começar? – Propôs a arqueóloga quando eles entraram, empurrando a porta que rangeu alto. Ela limpou a garganta e falou assim que deram um passo dentro da mansão. – Bom dia. Sou a Garota Demônio e venho de West Blue.

Luffy riu e deu um salto para dentro.

- Sou o Chapéu de Palha e venho do East Blue.

Logo ele se virou para seus companheiros e fez um sinal para Zoro o imitá-lo.

Zoro suspirou e coçou o pescoço, entrando na casa e brevemente falando.

- Caçador de Piratas, East Blue.

Os três olharam para Nami que estava indecisa para entrar. Finalmente respirou fundo e deu um passo a frente.

- Bom dia. – Disse imitando a cortesia de Robin. – Sou Tangerina e venho de East Blue.

Os três olharam mais uma vez para ela, assim que ela entrou. Zoro sorriu ironicamente e não resistiu em perguntar:

- Tangerina?

- Eu não ia dizer que me chamo "Gata Ladra" – Disse, cruzando os braços e fazendo uma carranca. – O que pensariam de mim?

- Como se você não fosse. – Zoro disse baixinho, entrando tranquilamente na mansão. Eles começaram a andar no interior. O elegante hall de entrada estava um pouco destruído, mas os destroços estavam cobertos de poeira e mofo.

- Deve estar assim desde que atacaram Mainery. – Disse Robin, pensando em voz alta. – Mas há pegadas que parecem mais recentes. Provavelmente há pessoas que visitam este lugar de vez em quando.

O piso de madeira emitia pequenos rangidos a cada passo que os Mugiwaras davam. Quando passaram pelo hall, Zoro olhou para trás.

- Algo errado _Kenshin-san_?

- Não... Eu pensei ter ouvido algo, mas parece que não é nada.

Eles caminharam por um corredor elegante, longo e estreito, cheio de quadros, retratos, mesas e vasos. Havia portas que davam acesso a outras salas, mas Robin sabia que o que ela buscava se encontrava era no andar de cima, onde supôs haver um escritório. Tudo estava empoeirado, e a umidade cercava o ambiente. Eles tiveram que andar em linha, Robin na frente seguida de Nami e Luffy, Zoro ia logo atrás.

- Esta não é a parte onde sai um tipo de cara estranho querendo nos assustar? – Perguntou Nami, retirando uma teia de aranha do caminho. Luffy riu.

Ao final do corredor encontraram uma enorme escadaria que os conduziria ao segundo andar.

Robin começou a subir, mas ao olhar de soslaio para seus companheiros percebeu que Zoro não demoraria a voltar atrás. Compreendia as ações de seu companheiro, porque desde que entraram ela não deixava de sentir um peso, daqueles que se sente como se alguém olha fixamente para você. Mas ela sabia que não se tratava de seus nakamas, pois nenhum deles teria esse tipo de olhar. Oh bem, Zoro e Luffy podiam fazer isso, sustentar tão fortemente o olhar sobre o inimigo que este poderia chegar a tremer. Mas com ela nunca faziam isso, e nesses momentos muito menos teriam um por que para fazê-lo. Então se tratava de outra coisa, outro tipo de energia.

Quando terminaram de subir a escadaria, se encontraram com outro largo corredor, mas este tinha quartos de um lado e do outro lado havia janelas que davam para o exterior. Enquanto caminhavam, Nami e Luffy foram se espreitando pelas portas, mas elas não foram de grande interesse. Algumas salas, inclusive, se encontravam vazias.

- Garota Demônio, o que exatamente estamos procurando?

- O escritório de John Mainery. Nele encontraremos os livros de bruxaria e cartas que ele escreveu, onde explica com detalhes os seus crimes.

Nami suspirou.

- Não é um pouco estúpido escrever essas coisas? Serviu como prova para os que o mataram.

- Ele sentia um prazer especial pelas coisas que fazia. Desfrutava tanto dos resultados de seus crimes, como as reações e o sofrimento das pessoas a quem lastimava, e recordá-las também cairia bem. Por isso ele escrevia, para recordar e apreciar em detalhes. Esperou e acreditou que estava seguro com isso, que ninguém nunca ia lê-los e se o fizessem, poderia se encobrir com a desculpa de que eram apenas ficções.

Ao final do corredor havia uma porta maior, e só de vê-la eles se deram conta de que era aquilo que buscavam. Adiantaram-se uns passos à frente enquanto Luffy e Nami pararam para dar uma olhada em outras salas. Eles o chamaram para perto.

- Não devemos nos separar. – Disse Robin com a mão na maçaneta. – Se querem ver outra sala, nós iremos, mas os quatro juntos.

- Vamos para o escritório. – Disse Zoro resolutamente. – Nenhuma outra sala é de interesse.

Algo que pairava no ar o estava perturbando. Desde que entraram não havia abandonado a sensação de que alguém estava os seguindo ou os esperando, observando atentamente. Manteve sua mão perto do cabo de sua kataná branca e não deixava de olhar tanto ao seu redor, como ao redor de seus nakamas.

Ele pouco acreditava em espíritos, lendas e maldições. Mas essa sensação pesada não o deixava em paz, e era muito parecida com a energia de uma pessoa, uma má pessoa.

Eles entraram no cômodo. Na frente de uma grande janela, tinha cadeira de madeira de modelo elegante. Frente a ela havia uma mesa. Havia duas estantes, bonitas e bem esculpidas que iam do chão ao teto, e tanto na mesa quanto no chão estavam espalhados papéis de todos os tamanhos e cores.

Este era o ambiente. Robin se sentiu como um peixe fora d'água naquele lugar e não hesitou em começar a procurar livros e ver alguns cadernos e cartas tanto as que estavam sobre a mesa como as que estavam escondidas entre os livros. Muitas páginas estavam bagunçadas, mas Nami estava atenta a elas, buscando e agrupando aquelas que teriam algum tipo de conexão. Ela também se encontrava entretida.

Zoro estava em pé perto da porta, vigilante, e Luffy estava sentado no chão, consumindo o almoço especial que Sanji lhes havia preparado, estava entretido mais do que qualquer coisa com um livro cheio de desenhos e símbolos que havia achado engraçado.

- Oi! Olha R... Garota Demônio! Um cara com duas cabeças! – Disse sorridente, levantando o livro e mostrando a página aberta para as meninas. Robin se aproximou e pegou o livro de suas mãos, sentando em posição de lótus ao lado do capitão.

- Essas ilustrações mostram o funcionamento de um feitiço. – Explicava enquanto seus dedos passavam pelas páginas – Aqui diz que poderia tomar posse de apenas um corpo por vez, mas suponho que isso aterrorizava a pessoa o suficiente para servi-lo e cobri-lo do resto da aldeia. Muito bom, _Taishou-san_.

Luffy sorriu satisfeito.

Se concentraram um pouco mais, lendo e buscando informações em livros e cartas. Em algum momento Robin ficou parada no meio da sala, segurando o queixo com uma mão e a outra fechada em sua cintura.

- Tem alguma coisa errada? – Perguntou Nami.

- Mainery narra em suas histórias todo o tipo de aberrações e obscenidades. No entanto, não encontro nada que tenha razão. O simples prazer não me convence de tudo. – Explicou, agachando-se e pegando uma carta dentre aquelas que haviam selecionado e alinhado ao chão a sua frente. – Porque aqui tem algo de dor. Mas não explica o porquê ou por quem.

- Bem, nós tampouco temos uma razão para estarmos aqui. – Zoro disse, estendendo-se ligeiramente, com evidente desinteresse. – Só estamos procurando por prazer e isso parece ser o suficiente para você, não é Garota Demônio?

Robin se levantou, disposta a responder. Ergueu um dedo no ar. Zoro nunca havia conseguido irritá-la, mas de repente isso a deixou nervosa, pois para piorar, ele havia dito seu apelido com desdém. Sim, talvez tenha sido um capricho dela, mas era uma simples diversão momentânea que talvez esquecesse ao chegar à próxima ilha, nada que valesse a pena ficar tenso ou lutar. E Zoro, com sua negatividade, só estragou isso. Por acaso ela se incomodava, por exemplo, com suas longas horas de treinamento?

- Se quiser ir embora, vá, _Kenshin-san_. – Disse, soando muito mais grave do que realmente queria no inicio. – Nada está te mantendo aqui.

Assim que terminou de falar, uma vibração se fez presente sobre eles.

Robin sentiu que algo a obrigava a olhar para cima e viu que o teto de madeira, de onde pendia uma enorme lâmpada, justo encima dela, começava a ranger e se rachar. Ela ficou em pé, imóvel, tremendo e olhando para o teto.

- Robin! – Gritou Nami, aterrorizada ao ver o teto ceder sobre a morena e esta só pôde reagir virando a cabeça para olhar sua amiga.

Um milésimo de segundo depois foi chocada contra o corpo forte e firme do espadachim, que a abraçou contra ele, caindo ambos no chão longe da lâmpada.

O terror se apoderou de Zoro. Em situações normais ele teria sido capaz de lidar. Em situações normais sua mente conceberia um plano em menos de dois segundos para salvá-la de ser esmagada pela enorme lâmpada.

Quando a poeira se dissipou, ele estava sobre ela, com os olhos apertados. Zoro nunca mostrou esse tipo de terror, mas como ela, ele havia ficado estupefato com a vibração e a rachadura do teto. E como Robin havia reagido com o grito de Nami, ele reagiu a tempo para se jogar sobre ela e tirá-la do perigo.

Robin sentiu sua respiração agitada e quente sobre seu pescoço. Relaxou um pouco em seus braços e aquele frenesi ocasionado pelo terror do momento, passou a ser um gesto de agradecimento por parte da arqueóloga.

- Obrigada. – Ela sussurrou. Zoro não respondeu, se pondo de pé lentamente. Foi como fazer as pazes logo após o início de uma briga.

Nami e Luffy olharam para algo mais além.

Junto com a lâmpada, parte do teto havia desabado ao chão. Uma caixa de madeira havia caído do piso de cima, e ao se chocar contra o piso, havia partido em vários pedaços. Um cheiro terrível encheu o ambiente, Zoro e Robin puderam apenas se aproximar antes de a arqueóloga sentir seu estômago se envolver de pura e estranha inquietude. Nami cobria sua boca e o nariz e Luffy olhava com um gesto estranho. Entre destroços e sujeiras de todo o tipo, um cadáver médio mumificado estava deitado no chão, deitado com os membros apontando em todas as direções e vestido com uma roupa elegante, com antigas manchas de sangue por todos os lados.

- Esse... – Robin começou a falar. De repente se sentiu fraca a ponto de desmaiar. Apoiou-se no braço de Luffy. – Esse é o cadáver de John Mainery.

Em seguida, escutaram uma exclamação de surpresa e ao voltar para a porta, viram uma pequena sombra distante. Zoro saiu correndo atrás dela, seguido por Nami e Luffy, que segurava Robin para que ela não caísse.

...

_É isso... Robin, hein?_

...

Apenas ao por um pé para fora da mansão, Zoro a apanhou. Aquela sombra se tratava apenas de uma velha mulher.

- Me solta, me solta, por favor! – Gritou como se estivessem a enforcando, enquanto ele apenas estava segurando seus pulsos.

- Primeiro me diga que que faz aqui!

A mulher se acalmou enquanto os outros três chegaram. Seu olhar caiu sobre Robin, que já se sentia um pouco mais recuperada.

- Não pode ser... Celine... Não, não pode ser.

Antes que pudessem perguntar, a senhora tomou a mão de Robin. Era uma mulher tão pequena e encurvada que mal chegava acima da cintura.

- Se vierem comigo a minha casa, no bosque, lhes explicarei tudo. – Mais que sugestão, aquilo soou como uma súplica. – Este lugar não é seguro para vocês, e muito menos para Celine.

- Sinto muito senhora, mas meu nome não é Celine. Eu sou... – Comprovou que se encontravam fora da casa antes de declarar. – Nico Robin.

A anciã a puxou a sua altura e examinou seu rosto.

- Pois é idêntica a Celine. – Explicou. – Insisto que venham comigo, tenho que falar com vocês.

- Vai nos dar comida? – Perguntou Luffy. A senhora sorriu.

- O que quiser, jovem rei.

Nami olhou para a mulher. As pessoas que viam Luffy com esse porte real que tinha em seu interior, muitas vezes se tornavam aliados magníficos, ou pelo contrário, inimigos poderosos; não se podia confiar. Mas Luffy estava tão encantado com comer e conhecer uma parte nova da floresta que não se importou em saber mais, assim Nami não teve escolha a não ser ceder, pois sabia que Zoro e Robin não iriam se opor, uma vez que Luffy deu a ordem de seguir a anciã.

Eles entraram no emaranhado de árvores, seguindo-a. Andaram por um caminho complicado durante uns quinze a vinte minutos, até que chegaram a uma clareira, onde se encontrava uma pequena e bonita casa, parecida com as que haviam na aldeia. Atrás dela havia outra pequena construção que a primeira vista Robin identificou como um armazém.

- Vão em frente, comam. – Oferecia a mulher, enquanto ia e vinha deixando na mesa água, frutas, carnes e queijos. A sala era pequena e ventilada, com uma mesa baixa, diante da qual se encontravam ajoelhados para comer.

Enquanto Luffy devorava tudo o que era posto a sua frente, os demais só tomaram alguma coisa da mesa para não ofender a mulher.

- Sinto não poder-lhes dizer meu nome. É uma pequena regra que meu marido e eu impomos. O letreiro que leram na entrada da mansão que usava alguns anos atrás.

Robin pegou um copo de uma bebida de frutas e olhou à senhora com um sorriso.

- Entendo. Deixará que façamos algumas perguntas ao menos?

- Claro que sim. – Concordou ela, sentando-se logo depois de colocar para aquecer a água para o chá.

- Bem. Primeiro de tudo, seu marido e você são os guardiões dessa ilha? Você foi uma habitante de Viluel dos tempos de Lord Mainery?

A anciã sorriu com prazer, observando cuidadosamente Robin.

- Se vê que é uma menina muito inteligente.

- Bem... Há muito tempo não sou exatamente uma menina inocente e indefesa.

- Meu marido e eu nos casamos no mesmo ano que assassinaram Mainery. – Exclamou a senhora, sem comentar o que foi dito por Robin. – E nós ficamos na ilha desde que o resto da população se foi. Mainery não enganou a todos, mas teve o que merecia. Ele estava louco. Tornou-se assim desde que Celine morreu, ou pelo menos é isso que acreditamos.

- Quem foi essa Celine, se me permite a pergunta? – Perguntou Nami, intrigada, pois a mulher não havia deixado de mencionar a tal Celine desde que haviam saído da mansão. Zoro seguia observando a pobre anciã com desconfiança.

- O verdadeiro amor de Lord Mainery. Não os deixaram se casar e mandaram-na viver longe. Ela era uma Viluel, a família dos fundadores da cidade que recebeu o nome em honra deles. Eles eram muito ricos e não podiam aceitar que sua filha se casaria com um jovem tão pobre. Ela voltou alguns anos depois, casada e com um filho, mas todos morreram em um acidente e ninguém sabe como. Mainery herdou a casa e os pertences que ela havia herdado de seus pais.

A mulher levantou-se e serviu o chá.

- Acreditamos que foi por isso que ele ficou louco. Por um lado fez muitas coisas boas, e por outro causou tanto dano a nossa pobre cidade. E a forma em que torturava seus prisioneiros... Uma mente realmente doente.

Robin retirou de sua mochila o livro de onde havia pegado as informações sobre a lenda e mostrou as páginas onde descrevia sobre as mortes e as torturas. A mulher olhou e sorriu.

- Os livros e as cartas que ele mesmo escreveu são curtos, minha menina. – Disse, devolvendo. – Realmente curtos.

Houve um momento de silêncio em que Nami pegou o livro e leu aquela página. Seus olhos arregalaram em espanto. E o livro era curto? _Merda._

- E sobre a famosa maldição? – Perguntou Zoro, demonstrando certo interesse.

- De que algum dia voltaria do além para se vingar daqueles que o fizeram dano, um por um e da forma mais horrível. Meu marido e eu só ficamos aqui porque o resto da população dizia que éramos um casal abençoado, e nos instruíram a advertir os estrangeiros dos perigos da ilha. Aceitamos orgulhosamente porque essa sempre foi a ideologia de Viluel. Cuidarmos um dos outros. Como uma equipe, sempre forte.

Houve um longo silêncio durante o qual pairava no ar o cheiro de comida recém-feita, o assombro de Nami, o ceticismo de Zoro, a insaciável fome de Luffy e as reflexões tranquilas de Robin.

- Os fiz vir para falar livremente e avisá-los. – Prosseguiu a mulher. – Não quero perturbar os espíritos, então vamos deixar assim: Não passem pela ilha despreocupadamente. São uma tripulação pirata, certo? Vi seu navio, acreditem em mim, é o lugar mais seguro onde possam dormir. Nunca caminhem sozinhos, e saiam assim que o log pose se adaptar. Pode levar entre três dias a uma semana.

Os três observaram enquanto Luffy não parava de comer.

- Não se preocupe, senhora. – Sorriu Robin. – Estaremos bem.

A senhora ainda parecia preocupada, de modo que Robin sentiu o impulso de dizer algo mais tranquilizador. Mas Zoro se adiantou a sua frente.

- Não tem por que se preocupar em nos alertar mais, senhora. Aconteça o que acontecer, nós enfrentaremos. E não creio que vá acontecer muito, na verdade. – Disse, se levantando. – Vamos antes que escureça.

Luffy se levantou, pegando toda a comida que pode em seus braços.

- Obrigado Vovó! – Gritou enquanto cruzava a porta, para logo ser empurrado por Nami, que queria se adiantar antes que Zoro se perdesse.

- Não é nada, jovem rei... Se precisar de alguma coisa, pode pegar.

Antes de sair da casa, Robin foi parada pela anciã.

- Diga-me filha... Esse sujeito tão grande e forte... É seu homem?

Robin teve que reprimir um sorriso que queria sair de sua boca ao ouvir tais palavras. Viu a distância Zoro, a quem Nami puxava pelas orelhas para levá-lo ao caminho certo.

Robin sabia que _homem_ era uma palavra perfeitamente aplicável a Zoro. Mas _seu_ _homem_ já era dizer muito.

- O que te faz pensar assim?

- A maneira que ele te protegeu quando o teto caiu.

- Ele agiu assim porque crê que é seu dever. – Robin disse, para logo abrir um sorriso cheio de melancolia e mistério. – Se agisse por emoções, eu seria a última da tripulação a quem salvaria.

Dito isto, se despediu da senhora, prometendo voltar caso precisasse de alguma coisa ou para se despedir, uma vez que estivesse pronto o log pose.

Robin seguiu seus companheiros a certa distância, pensando nas advertências da mulher e recordando que lhe havia dito que era idêntica a Celine.

_O verdadeiro amor de Lord John Mainery._

...

Chegando ao acampamento, Sanji preparava algo para comer, sendo ajudado por Chopper. Franky e Usopp conversavam e quando os viram, fizeram um aceno com a mão. Como de costume, o loiro começou a pairar em torno das duas meninas, de modo que Nami teve que esperar um momento em que ficasse a sós com Robin para dizer algo que a estava inquietando.

- Robin...

- Sim, _Navigator-san_?

- Eu... Eu disse seu nome.

Robin fechou os olhos, recordando. Nami disse seu nome dentro da casa, quando o teto estava para cair sobre si. Havia sido tanto medo que sentira no momento, tão profundo, tão frio, que só reagiu ao escutar seu nome, não chegou a processar tal fato. Ela havia esquecido por completo.

- Não se preocupe... Tudo vai ficar bem.

Então ela se sentou para ler, enquanto esperava o jantar.

Estamos falando de Nico Robin, é claro, então o que se passava por seu rosto, não era exatamente o que ocorria em sua mente e em seu coração.

Estava assustada. Talvez estivesse começando a acreditar realmente na lenda? Não deixou de se sentir perseguida e observada, e tratou de perceber se Zoro se sentia como ela, mas ele parecia mais tranquilo. Seria então paranoia sua? Robin estava inquieta, muito, muito inquieta...

* * *

Já tenho alguns capítulos traduzidos aqui, reviews ajudaram a postá-los mais rápido hehe


	2. Curiosidade

Capítulo dois chegando _tri_ bom pra vocês.**  
**

Lembrando que as atualizações são movidas a reviews 8D

Boa leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Curiosidade**

Naquela noite, Nami disse a todos que o melhor que podiam fazer era dormir no navio. Não deu explicação, pois não precisava realmente. Ao contrário da noite anterior, aquela ocorreu tranquilamente. No lugar da densa escuridão, o céu estava bastante claro e com várias estrelas.

Antes de dormir, Robin deixou o livro de Viluel ao lado de sua cama. Ela adormeceu em pouco tempo, estava tão cansada que não teve nenhum problema para fazê-lo. Teve um sono profundo, não dando conta do quão grande foi ou se teve sonhos ou pesadelos.

Pela manhã, as vozes de seus amigos foram a primeira coisa que chegara a seus ouvidos. Sem abrir os olhos, ouviu as expressões que soavam longe... E se aproximava cada vez mais. A voz de Usopp alarmou-a um pouco com o que ele dizia.

-... Estava fazendo guarda quando a vi. Entrar aqui. Pensei que viria por um copo de água, mas não saiu. Em seguida, mudei a guarda com Chopper e vim ver o que acontecia. Estava com Luffy, comendo como uma louca.

Neste momento Robin se levantou, com seus nakamas a observando com curiosidade e surpresa.

Ela estava debruçada sobre a mesa! Como diabos ela chegou lá?

- Robin... Isso... Estava com fome ou algo assim?

À sua frente uma pilha de pratos e restos de comida. A cozinha estava uma verdadeira confusão. Ela tocou sua face com a mão direita e lentamente descobriu que suas bochechas estavam pegajosas e ao redor de sua boca continham migalhas e pedaços de comida.

Ela se recostou na cadeira e passou os dedos pelo cabelo, somente para descobrir que sua mão esquerda também estava gordurosa e pegajosa.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito, não sei o que deu em mim. – Ela se pôs de pé para começar a recolher os pratos.

- De jeito nenhum. – Interrompeu Sanji, tirando os pratos que ela levava em suas mãos. – Nunca permitirei que uma bela dama suje suas mãos em minha cozinha.

Estava tão conturbado pelo comportamento de Robin, habitualmente tão clara e... Normal... Que nem sequer tentara vangloriá-la com suas atenções e comportamento de idiota apaixonado. Os outros ainda estavam espantados.

- Sente-se mal Robin? – Perguntou Chopper. – Posso te examinar. Talvez tenha vermes ou algo assim.

- Eu... Estou bem.

- Nem sequer parece que você comeu tanto. – Disse Nami. – O que aconteceu?

- Eu... – Robin se aproximou da pia. Lavou suas mãos e sua face. – Estava com fome.

Voltou-se para eles, com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto. Em todos os demais, a preocupação tornara-se descrença. Desde quando Robin comia tanto a meia noite?

Olharam um para o outro, sem saber o que dizer enquanto o belo sorriso de Robin não deixava seu rosto.

- Ainda há comida suficiente para o almoço. – Disse Sanji, desviando a atenção dos outros para ele. – Mas mais tarde precisarei que me acompanhem à floresta para buscar suprimentos.

Os homens começaram a discutir entre eles quem iria e quem ficaria.

...

Depois de comer, Usopp, Franky e Luffy foram com Sanji para a floresta. Zoro ficou para cuidar do navio (e não se perder) e Chopper ficou com Robin, para ver se ela se sentia mal ou algo assim. Isso havia sido decidido em segredo, impulsionado por Nami; mas valia se prevenir do que remediar.

Eles desceram para a praia. Chopper estava conversando com Nami enquanto esta se encontrava deitada na areia, tomando banho de sol.

Zoro treinava com seus pesos, como sempre, e Robin estava sentada em uma cadeira de praia, lendo um pouco. Em vez de seguir lendo o livro com a história de Viluel, buscou um romance leve, que não requeria muita atenção ou concentração de sua parte. Tudo o que necessitava era ler algo que a distraísse.

...

_A escuridão da noite protegia o encontro. A bela donzela, confusa, triste, não sabia como iria lidar com seu amado, pois as noticias que teria que dar era horrível. De repente passou a ouvir alguns passos no chão, quebrando galhos secos e folhas no caminho. A terra exalava um delicioso aroma, a umidade e a brisa quente agitaram seus cabelos._

_Foi nessa gloriosa imagem que ela encontrou seu amado._

_- Meu amor... – Murmurou, se aproximando, mas logo ela o deteve._

_- Não... Não, perdoe-me meu amor, nós não podemos..._

_O homem fitou a sua amada, os olhos pedindo uma explicação._

_- Meus pais... Não posso contrariar seus desejos. Eles me amam, não posso os prejudicar dessa forma._

_Ele a tomou em seus braços, impedindo-a de continuar falando._

_- Silêncio, por favor. Eu também te amo, te amo muito. Não posso te deixar, você é a minha vida. Eu quero estar sempre com você... Sempre, minha querida Robin._

...

- Ah! – Robin lançou o livro para longe dela. O que seu nome fazia escrito naquela página? Poucos minutos antes, a donzela em perigo se chamava Marian. Ela poderia jurar. Ela jamais havia lido um livro onde a protagonista tinha seu nome. Muito menos um romance estúpido como aquele! Além disso, durante a leitura, uma voz masculina e profunda havia pronunciado as últimas palavras, como se estivesse falando em seu ouvido. Se não estivesse cinco metros diante a ela, levantando os pesos, e se não fosse sério demais para ele, poderia jurar que havia sido Zoro quem proferira estas palavras para fazer uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

Sua reação chamou a atenção de seus companheiros.

- Robin? O que houve?

- Uma... Aranha. – Disse ela, recolhendo o livro.

Avaliou o livro, na mesma página que estava lendo antes. Desta vez o nome que leu não era seu, e sim o da protagonista da história. Imaginação sua? Talvez. E a voz?

Todavia, certamente estava perturbada com o ocorrido pela manhã. Ela não recordava de nenhum momento da noite ter sentido fome, e muito menos ter parado na cozinha. Normalmente para ela era mais que suficiente o jantar e um pouco do delicioso café preparado por Sanji.

Robin esfregou os olhos um pouco e depositou o livro ao seu lado. Tentando se acalmar, passou a observar o céu.

...

Só uma coisa estava na mente de Zoro quando ouviu Robin gritar e quando ela voltava a pegar o livro que havia lançado, aterrorizada:

_Não é problema meu, não é problema meu, não é problema meu, porra._

Não podia negar que achava Robin atraente há muito tempo. Mas diferente de Sanji, Zoro não via as mulheres como frágeis flores que deviam ser tratadas com o maior cuidado, mas como criaturas fortes, cujas qualidades, diferente das dos homens, compensavam e as tornavam inimigos perigosos. Lutar contra esse tipo de mulher, vê-las lutar contra algum oponente forte ou simplesmente discutir com ela, poderia ser um verdadeiro prazer.

Respeitava Robin e Nami, tanto como mulheres como companheiras. Mas o que sentia por elas era diferente. Desde o início ele havia aprendido a ver Nami como uma irmã mais nova, do tipo que irrita seus irmãos mais velhos, mal-humorada, dramática, provocativa e chantagista. E a paixão de seu melhor amigo. Clássico. Com Robin tudo era distinto, pois ela era mais madura e havia sido sua inimiga. Com o passar do tempo, tomou confiança, não havia necessidade de negar, mas logo percebeu que ela não poderia ser sua "irmãzinha" como Nami. Robin era muito forte e tinha essa personalidade tão misteriosa, não deixava entrarem em sua mente, e talvez isso fosse o que mais o atraía. Bem, como foi dito, o atraía, e muito na verdade.

E vê-la lutar, era, para um guerreiro por natureza como Zoro, um prazer. Ela nunca necessitava de muito para lutar. Seu poder para fazer brotar suas mãos ou qualquer parte de seu corpo era uma vantagem quase sempre, mas o que o fascinava era sua frieza assassina e seu olhar quando acabava com um rival. Tão indiferente e ao mesmo tempo refletindo uma chama interior.

No dia anterior, a ideia fugaz de uma breve discussão com a mulher foi uma tentação irresistível. Ele se arrependeu meio segundo depois de falar, por isso não respondeu quando ela quis mandá-lo ao inferno. E segundos depois... Quando o teto cedeu, ele não pudera se mover como teria feito antes para salvar Luffy ou qualquer outra pessoa que o importava. Mas a voz de Nami o fez reagir e se assustar com o que ocorria. Ele abraçou-a contra si, como para se convencer de que era real e tinha conseguido salvá-la a tempo. Foi um terror muito estranho que nunca havia sentido em sua vida.

E estranhamente depois, quando ela relaxou em seus braços e agradeceu, ele se sentiu... Bem.

Agora, neste estado confuso e errante que estava mostrando, lhe perturbava comprovar que a estava vendo como alguém pequeno e indefeso, querendo protegê-la com ternura.

Zoro não podia se permitir isso, nunca.

_Não é problema meu, não é problema meu, não é problema meu, porra._

...

Robin passou um bom tempo fitando o céu. Nem sequer nos livros se sentia segura, maldição. Precisava descansar. Não sabia exatamente quando havia adormecido, mas quando despertou os outros já haviam chegado. Descansava enquanto o habilidoso Sanji preparava a comida. Nami estava sentada com Luffy, tentando lhe explicar algo, demonstrando pouca paciência na verdade, já os outros apenas conversavam e riam. Zoro estava a certa distância, inclinado contra a mesma rocha do dia anterior, tirando um de seus habituais cochilos. Robin se esticou, contente por ter conseguido um sono normal, pelo menos por pouco tempo e esperava que a noite fosse igual.

...

_Robin..._

Aquela voz... A mesma que tinha interrompido sua leitura estava agora pronunciando seu nome. Em meio à escuridão, sentiu que o som profundo e viril provinha de todos os lugares. Mas Robin se encontrava parada no mesmo lugar.

_Bela Robin..._

Robin continuou de pé, sem responder ao chamado. Não ia fazê-lo. Ela era forte, forte o suficiente para resistir ao que aquela presença quisera dela.

_Linda... Você não tem nenhuma razão para temer... Venha comigo._

Continuou sem atender ao chamado ou, de fato, fazer qualquer movimento ou reação. Esperou. Simplesmente sentia que se movesse sem pensar bem antes, ia se arrepender. Então esperou. Tal como no passado, quando estava sempre sozinha, teria que analisar a situação, conhecer o inimigo, ver até que ponto poderia confiar (de preferência não iria confiar nele logo de cara) e reconhecer se podia ou não contornar a situação a seu favor. Ou se devia fugir, essa era sempre uma possibilidade. Mas fugir... Olhando ao seu redor, tudo era escuridão.

Fugir para onde?

Ele pensou tudo em segundos e decidiu continuar esperando.

_Por acaso tem medo de mim? Eu não vou te machucar... Não tenho nenhum motivo. Afinal de contas..._

Robin registrou o tom de voz e logo comprovou que na realidade não parecia totalmente com a de Zoro. Era semelhante em termos de gravidade masculina que tinham. Mas a entonação era suave, elegante como a de um homem da alta classe, um nobre.

_Afinal de contas, você é a imagem viva de minha preciosa Celine._

Robin sentiu então como se sua pulsação começasse a ficar desordenada. Mais rápida? Ou mais devagar? Não sabia definir. Suas pernas estavam travadas, incapaz de se mover. Enquanto tentava permanecer calma, um suor frio escorreu por sua face e sua pele se arrepiou. A imagem viva de Celine? Talvez. Mas isso não significava que era ela. Certamente Celine era uma mulher doce, calma e incapaz de matar uma mosca. Robin era o oposto daquilo que aparentava.

De repente se fez realidade. Sentiu o toque de uma mão sobre a pele desnuda de seu braço, e a voz continuou a falar, deixando um arrepio frio em seu pescoço.

_Venha comigo, não tenha medo. Nós podemos ficar juntos para sempre. Você pode ficar ao meu lado Celine, para sempre._

- Eu não sou a Celine. – Contestou ela, com toda a tranquilidade. – Deve estar me confundindo, bom homem.

Robin sentiu que ele liberava o toque de seu braço e deixou de sentir a respiração golpeando-lhe a nuca. Enquanto isso ela permaneceu tranquila, embora o medo começasse a causar borboletas em seu estômago. Não podia ser verdade. John Mainery estava morto, a tal Celine estava morta, e, ao menos que algo horrível tenha acontecido sem que ela se desse conta, ela estava viva.

_Você realmente não é Celine... Mas posso perceber que é melhor... É mais forte e inteligente._

- Agradeço seu elogio, senhor, mas agradeceria ainda mais se pudesse ir embora.

Robin respondeu em tom arrogante quando sentiu que chegara a hora de ir em frente, pois sentiu um corpo grande próximo ao seu peito e a respiração que antes estava em sua nuca, agora viajava por sua testa, olhos e bochecha. O maldito era mais alto que ela.

_Não me chame de senhor. __Eu sou Lord John Mainery._

- Eu repito, quero que se afaste.

Ele obviamente não lhe obedeceu. As pontas de seus dedos roçaram o rosto da mulher, um toque frio, tão frio que Robin estremeceu a ponto de quase dar um passo para trás, mas isso só devia ser tomado em uma rendição. Os lábios secos e tão frios como as mãos tocaram os seus, e desta vez não pode evitar controlar seu queixo que começara a tremer violentamente.

Odiava os beijos. Odiava o contato corporal tão intimo. E isso se mesclou com o pânico que estava sentindo, porque se deu conta de que todo esse tempo não havia se movido não por que não quisera, mas sim porque se encontrava incapaz de fazê-lo. Seus músculos estavam tensos e mal era capaz de respirar. Sentia como se cada parte de seu corpo estivesse envolvida com algemas muito apertadas e esse sentimento foi para seu interior, onde seus pulmões deixaram de apoiar o ar que ela estava respirando. Afogava-se.

E junto com isso, o contato dessas mãos frias sobre sua pele, até mesmo sobre suas roupas, lhe gerava repulsa, e seus lábios ásperos não conseguiam respirar, lutava para respirar, para abrir um espaço dentro de sua boca.

Não era como se não havia vivido coisas piores antes. No passado havia ocorrido de tudo, mas isto era diferente, estava sendo violada por um... Fantasma? Um espírito? Fosse o que fosse... Maldição, estava errado!

Em sua mente ela só pedia para que a soltasse, mas ele somente ignorava.

Cada vez mais suportava menos a falta de ar, precisava respirar livremente, precisava se mover. Seu corpo não aguentaria mais a pressão, os músculos começaram a formigar e a pulsação era cada vez mais forçada.

- Deixe-me ir!

...

Despertou com uma ligeira pancada na cabeça quando caiu da cama. Sentou-se e viu no relógio de seu quarto que se passou somente quinze minutos depois da meia noite, isto é, havia dormido no máximo uma hora.

Ela se sentou ao lado da cama, lembrando-se do sonho terrível que tivera.

Robin se levantou e começou a se vestir com sua roupa cotidiana. Pegou uma mochila e escondeu nela uma pequena lâmpada. Foi até a cozinha e, sem acender a luz, correu para dentro para pegar uma garrafa de água, uma fruta e alguns biscoitos. Guardou tudo na mochila e se dirigiu para fora do navio. Criou uma espécie de escada com suas mãos para que pudesse descer.

Fez tudo com muito cuidado e silêncio, estava segura de que ninguém no navio havia despertado, estava mais que acostumada em agir secretamente. Uma vez em terra firme, começou a caminhar em rápidos passos, rumo à cidade abandonada.

A enorme lua no céu salvou-a de se dar ao trabalho de acender a lâmpada, mas a visão desta sobre as casas a fez engolir em seco. Durante o dia o lugar já era triste. De noite, pesado e perturbador. Decidiu continuar seguindo em frente.

Ela gostava das coisas sombrias, mas aquele sonho a deixou com o medo a flor da pele. É por isso que decidiu voltar à mansão. Precisava de algo de lá, e depois de pensar um pouco, havia decidido o que buscaria – o que necessitava nesse momento – era o livro de feitiços que Luffy havia encontrado no dia anterior. Se existia a maldição... Se ela estava sofrendo as consequências dela... Se o fato de que Nami pronunciara seu nome dentro da mansão tinha algo com isso...

Ela iria descobrir. Porque o que sentiu durante seu sono, não podia ser só um sonho, ela ainda estava com dificuldade para respirar, seus músculos ainda estavam doloridos, e seus lábios ainda se sentiam ardentes e massacrados, seu corpo ainda sentia o desconforto de que havia sido tocada sem seu consentimento.

Quando terminou a longa viagem por aquela rua, se encontrou frente a frente com a mansão. Como Zoro não estava com ela para abrir a gigantesca e pesada porta, usou a ajuda de suas "Fleur Hands" para entrar.

Aproximou-se da porta devagar, olhando para o letreiro descuidado. Balançou a cabeça como se concordasse com algo e empurrou a porta.

- Boa noite. – Disse com voz alta e clara. – Sou a Garota Demônio e voltei porque necessito de informações.

Pegou a lâmpada de sua mochila e a acendeu. Seus dedos tremeram ligeiramente.

Entrou decidida na mansão, como se fosse dela, sem se importar se os espíritos a aceitavam ou não. Seguia sentindo em sua nuca e suas costas uma forte presença, como se esta lhe dissesse _"Sei que está aqui e sei como te assustar para que vá embora"._

Começou a temer que outra coisa acontecesse enquanto estava ali sozinha. Da primeira vez quase que metade do teto caía sobre ela, o que seria agora? Não importava, necessitava do livro a qualquer custo.

Depois de subir as escadas e andar pelo corredor, chegou à entrada do escritório. Respirou profundamente. O cheiro que chegou ao seu nariz lhe lembrou de que o cadáver de John Mainery ainda se encontrava deitado no chão, e duvidava que alguém fosse capaz de entrar colocá-lo eu seu devido lugar. Depositou a lâmpada cuidadosamente no chão. Tirou um lenço que tinha e o umedeceu com um pouco de água da sua garrafa, para cobrir seu nariz e boca.

Em seguida recolheu a lâmpada e adentrou o local.

A lâmpada criou um círculo de luz dentro do escritório. O corpo mumificado estava deitado no piso, retorcido e empoeirado, a luz da lâmpada dançou sobre ele, criando um aterrorizante jogo de sombras. Sua cabeça se dirigia a porta, onde estava Robin. Sua expressão desesperada e suplicante pedia auxílio.

Desviou os olhos e fitou o chão, a procura do livro que precisava. Devia estar atirado no chão perto de onde Luffy havia se sentado. Virou para a direita e caminhou a passos curtos, olhos semicerrados. Tentou se lembrar de como era a capa, caso havia caído fechado. Era uma capa verde, verde escura.

Correu todo o piso com seus olhos, mas não o viu. Então sua vista se recaiu sobre o cadáver.

E lá estava o livro, preso sob alguns ossos frágeis e mumificados da mão de Mainery.

Robin se inclinou ligeiramente. Leu o título e comprovou que era de fato o livro que buscava. E o tomou quase sem pensar. Uma pequena rachadura foi ouvida, mas o eco foi tão forte que preencheu todo o ambiente.

Robin olhou imediatamente para o corpo. A cabeça estava voltada para ela. O cadáver a estava observando.

Robin pegou o livro e recuou, aterrorizada.

Não... Um cadáver não vira a cabeça. Não, um cadáver não olha fixamente... Um cadáver não se move. Não!

Robin saiu correndo do escritório. Estava a ponto de cair várias vezes, mas logo terminou de descer as escadas e correr pelo corredor para sair da mansão. Ela colocou o livro dentro da sua mochila enquanto saía e finalmente se encontrou fora. Escalou o portão e ia pular para o outro lado quando notou que havia uma figura masculina a sua espera.

Ela perdeu o equilíbrio com a surpresa e a queda foi dura. Sentou-se rapidamente, buscando a lâmpada que havia caído.

- O que faz aqui?

Robin respirou fundo e baixou a guarda. Aproximou-se da lâmpada e a recolheu, apontando para o rosto do homem que havia falado: Zoro.

Agora pensava que poderia haver sido sua imaginação. O cadáver não poderia ter feito aquilo sozinho.

- Te fiz uma pergunta, o que faz aqui?

- Eu poderia perguntar o mesmo, Kenshin-san.

Zoro estava com os braços cruzados, olhando para ela. Robin podia o sentir examinando seu rosto. Incomodava-lhe tanto que tivera que ser assim. No entanto, sentiu que sua relação com Zoro nunca seria tão boa quanto a que era com Luffy ou Chopper.

- Se acredita que tem que vigiar, acho que já mostrei que não vou traí-los nunca, Kenshin-san.

- Não é por isso que vim te encontrar. – Disse Zoro. – Como faria com qualquer outro membro da tripulação, vim me assegurar de que voltaria sã e salva.

Robin assentiu com um sorriso, fechando os olhos e dando-lhe a entender que não acreditava em seu gesto.

- Não é necessário esconder isso de mim. Sei que é muito difícil que algum dia me aceite.

Ela começou a andar. Zoro segurou seu braço, detendo-a.

Ele nunca fora bom com as palavras. Sabia como dar discursos sobre a masculinidade e honra, e sabia manter certa harmonia com seus nakamas. Mas como explicar a alguém como Robin que ele não desconfiava dela?

- Eu confio em você. – Disse, palavra por palavra, lentamente, com precisão. – Se não acreditasse em você, jamais teria posto meus pés em Enies Lobby. Primeiro você havia deserdado como Usopp, e havia posto um belo choque em Luffy que a seguiu.

Robin esperou uns instantes e se virou para ele. Não podia não acreditar. Zoro nunca foi de brincar com esse tipo de coisa e se notava pela sua expressão que ele trabalhou duro para saber o que dizer.

- Kenshin-san... – Robin esqueceu por alguns momentos o que a havia levado até ali. As palavras de Zoro a deixaram admirada. – Vamos voltar para o navio, certo?

Zoro assentiu. Eles fizeram a maior parte do caminho em silêncio, mas então Zoro voltou a perguntar o que a havia levado a ir até lá.

- Eu queria informações, é tudo.

- Te notei... Inquieta. – Zoro abaixou a cabeça, coçando a nuca, não acreditava que estava perguntando aquilo. – Você está bem? É por isso que precisa de informação?

Robin achava que não estava processando muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Zoro, Zoro! Ele estava interessado nela, em sua mente, em seus problemas. Mas apesar de que teria gostado de conversar e compartilhar seus temores decidiu que era seu problema e de ninguém mais. Não poderia envolver seus nakamas. Se finalmente fosse só alucinações suas então não teria porque preocupá-los, ia encontrar uma maneira de resolver sozinha.

- Foi só curiosidade. – Respondeu enquanto procurava uma maneira de soar convincente. – Não conseguia dormir. Pensei que seria melhor ir lá.

Zoro assentiu então eles seguiram caminhando. Robin já não sentia medo, na verdade estava bastante animada. Sentia que avançava com Zoro e que finalmente havia ganhado o membro mais difícil da tripulação, finalmente havia ganhado sua confiança. Inclusive havia até o deixado guiar, pois estavam a ponto de se perderem um par de vezes por dar volta em árvores erradas.

Finalmente chegaram ao navio e subiram com o auxílio das mãos criadas por Robin.

Quando puseram os pés no convés, Robin inclinou a cabeça num gesto de agradecimento e sorriu.

- Você sabe que eu não acreditei em você. – Disse Zoro antes dela se afastar totalmente. – Não acredito que seja por pura curiosidade. Mas... Se não quer me dizer, tudo bem. O importante é que saiba que nunca estará sozinha. Nós sempre estaremos com você.

- Obrigada. Mas estou bem.

Duas horas antes, ao ver Robin sair do navio, Zoro sentiu uma pontada de mau pressentimento. Colocou suas katanás na cintura e foi atrás dela. Decidiu não dizer nada, apenas a seguiria e se asseguraria de que ela estaria bem.

Agora, vendo-a caminhar para seu quarto, estava bastante certo de que Robin estava bastante perturbada pela lenda. E também sabia que se estivesse em seu lugar, faria o mesmo. Guardar segredo e agir por conta própria.

Observou Robin até que esta desapareceu para dentro do navio e logo ele foi dormir.

...

Despertou unicamente porque os gritos de Sanji chamando para o café da manhã funcionaram como um alarme para seu estômago, que lhe disse para levantar e mover-se. Espadas foram amarradas a sua cintura logo depois de se vestir, e por mera inércia se foi caminhando até a cozinha.

Poderia tirar uma longa soneca depois de saciar o apetite que agia em seu estômago, como um ciclone disposto a levar tudo pelo seu caminho, como fazia o poço sem fundo de Luffy.

Ao momento de entrar na cozinha, foi verbalmente agredido por Sanji, como de costume.

- Está atrasado, Marimo idiota! – Repreendeu o loiro. – Senta de uma vez, bastardo, vou vai esfriar a comida!

Antes que Zoro pudesse responder, floresceram diante dele alguns delicados braços que lhe ofereceram uma xícara de café. Não cheirava como os que Sanji preparava, mas estava realmente delicioso.

- Bom dia, Kenshin-san. – Saudou Robin. – Talvez isso funcione para você.

Sanji quase desmaiou ao ver tal cena.

- Como é que minha adorada Robin-chwan está dando essa atenção para o Marimo idiota?

Robin sorriu. Sem responder o loiro, seguiu dirigindo-se a Zoro.

- Na noite passada, gostei do tempo em que passamos juntos, Kenshin-san. Acredite em mim, sinto muito que esteja cansado por minha culpa.

Após dizer isto, deu uma piscadela. Zoro compreendeu suas intenções e sorriu, pegando a xícara de café e dando um longo gole, apreciando e soltando um suspiro de satisfação depois.

Os outros apenas riram da cara que se apossou de Sanji. Nami, Franky e Usopp entenderam a piada. Chopper e Luffy se limitaram a girar a cabeça de um para o outro, sem entender nada.

Foi uma satisfação agradável para Zoro receber ajuda de uma das mulheres para irritar o pequeno café da manhã de Sanji, mas não podia ignorar que, quando os olhares se afastaram dela, Robin esboçou uma expressão preocupada em sua face. Zoro estava acostumado a observar e analisar, afinal de contas, era um caçador. Sabia que o que quer que estivesse acontecendo com ela, era muito difícil e não ia contar para os outros para o próprio bem deles. Ele sabia por que era o mesmo que teria feito.

Robin tratou de esconder a expressão, mas sabia que tinha que agir, e rápido. Havia ficado acordada até tarde para seguir lendo o livro e agora ficou claro que estava com problemas.


	3. Possessões

Eu deveria estar estudando biologia neste exato momento, mas resolvi gastar um pouco do meu tempo vindo aqui pra postar mais um capítulo pra vocês, visto que esqueci de postar semana passada. E por que estou falando isso? Ah, nem sei.

Enfim, capítulo lindo chegando. Temos um pouquinho de ZoRobin nesse. Boa leitura :D

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Possessões**

- Nami, o log pose está carregado? – Perguntou Robin, um tempo depois do almoço. Os homens estavam brincando na praia e elas se encontravam dentro do navio, trocando suas roupas por biquínis para tomar sol. Remexendo em suas gavetas, Nami pegou um protetor solar, virou-se com um ar pensativo e balançou negativamente.

- Eu revi três vezes hoje e não está pronto ainda. Estava pensando que provavelmente devemos passar o resto da semana aqui.

- Enquanto isso podemos continuar conseguindo algumas previsões para a viagem, não se importa?

Nami bufou em desgosto enquanto pegava a toalha.

- Luffy come ao mesmo ritmo que pegamos comida. E a sua atração da noite passada nos pegou de surpresa. Eu creio que com um par de dias com coleta extra será bom, mas para isso é melhor consultar o Sanji-kun.

Robin assentiu. Para ela, o tempo era o melhor aliado nesses momentos.

...

O que havia descoberto no livro era importante. Soube que o espírito da pessoa que usava a maldição da possessão, era capaz de continuar usando depois da morte. O espírito não morria, só permanecia em um estado de sono que podia ser despertado pela presença de alguma energia que ousasse perturbar sua calma.

Uma vez desperto, o espírito podia tomar um corpo no auge de sua fraqueza mental. Isso era durante o sono, ou quando a pessoa se encontrava distraída ou confusa por algo. Quando está dormindo, a pessoa é mais vulnerável ao ataque de um espírito com esse poder.

O espírito não é muito forte no inicio, mas com o passar dos dias, ou só algumas horas, dependendo da capacidade do feiticeiro, poderia tomar posse do corpo da vítima. A vítima passou a ser a casa, porque o espírito não tinha um corpo fixo ao qual voltar, e conforme ficava forte, poderia começar a dominar a vontade do proprietário, e finalmente realizar uma possessão absoluta e tomar o corpo como seu, deixando a alma da vítima se perder, ou até mesmo a expulsando.

Poucas pessoas podiam ficar conscientes de estar sendo possuídas, e essas pessoas foram aquelas com verdadeira capacidade mental, pessoas verdadeiramente brilhantes ou com algum poder paranormal.

Robin foi uma dessas poucas pessoas, pois de acordo com as características que pôde ler, o espírito de Lord John Mainery já estava habitando seu corpo.

...

Desde que o log pose ainda não estava pronto, Luffy sugeriu uma expedição para o lado da ilha que ainda não haviam explorado. E por sugerir, estamos referindo a arrastar seus companheiros para a aventura.

Sanji havia preparado para cada um, um pequeno almoço, e Nami levou com ela alguns instrumentos de observação para fazer o mapa da ilha e voltar para o navio. Chopper verificou que em sua mochila tinha todo o necessário para dar os primeiros socorros e até mesmo Usopp que sofreu daquela doença que lhe impedia de por os pés na ilha abandonada fora empurrado junto com os outros.

Robin, no entanto se ofereceu para cuidar do navio. Argumentou que tinha coisas para fazer e lhes deu uma despedida, sorrindo. Uma vez que seus companheiros desapareceram no emaranhado da floresta, ela foi para seu quarto e seguiu com a investigação do livro de feitiços, só para comprovar com frustração que algumas páginas haviam sido arrancadas, como no livro sobre a ilha, de onde tirou as primeiras informações.

_De acordo com a ordem que leva esse livro, nessas páginas deveria estar explicando um contra feitiços. Mainery que deve ter arrancado, para evitar que o atacassem._

Ela fechou o livro. Quando o retirou da mansão, sabia que estava fazendo errado. Se aquela senhora havia colocado no letreiro as advertências de não roubar nada, devia ter um motivo. Mas ela decidiu arriscar tudo enquanto estivera ali, pois no momento em que decidiu sair com o livro, tivera quase certeza de que o fantasma a estava rondando.

No entanto, só agora ela se perguntava quais seriam as implicações de tê-lo feito e pensou na possibilidade de devolver. Também pensou que poderia visitar a anciã e pedir ajuda. Não podia fazer uma coisa, nem outra, já que não poderia deixar o Sunny para trás.

Embora os dias que haviam passado ali haviam sido tranquilos, ou seja, sem marinheiros a vista, nunca era ruim deixar de prevenir e Robin podia muito bem dar conta de um barco ou dois.

Ela massageava seu pescoço com uma mão, mas o toque de seus dedos com a nuca a fez estremecer. Suas mãos estavam muito frias. Na verdade o quarto estava congelando. Soprou as palmas das mãos na esperança de esquentá-las um pouco, mas não obteve sucesso. De repente notou que a luz diminuía, como se o sol estivesse se pondo rapidamente. Mas isso não era possível, era pouco mais de meio dia ainda.

O frio se tornou mais intenso, e ela pensou em buscar um suéter e acender uma lâmpada, mas quando se pôs de pé, ficou cara a cara com a fonte que emitia tal frio.

Um homem, mais alto que ela, robusto. Moreno, de cabelos negros, muito negros. Seu rosto era quadrado e sério, com o cenho franzido, lábios carnudos e os olhos frios e penetrantes, cinza-escuro.

Ele a fitava com ódio, com um profundo ódio, com ressentimento, como se ela fosse culpada de um grande mal.

Tentou recuar, mas nada podia fazer contra esse poder que a detinha em seu lugar, nem contra esse frio que a cercou como uma corda enrolando-se por todo o seu corpo, começando na altura dos tornozelos, indo para os joelhos, os quadris, cintura, seus braços, e finalmente segurando seu pescoço.

Sua cabeça estava inclinada para trás, tentando poder respirar, mas sem poder retirar seus olhos daqueles poços prateados que parecia que queriam afogá-la.

De repente a força que estava sobre ela a soltou, e ela viu e sentiu claramente como o corpo daquele fantasma a atravessava, os pulmões, seu estômago, seu cérebro, seu coração, tudo parecia fisicamente congelado e Robin caiu ao chão pelo golpe seco, sem poder se mover, tremendo tão violentamente que parecia se convulsionar. A força de seus movimentos fez seu estômago se comprimir, e começou a vomitar.

Lá, deitada no duro piso de madeira do Sunny, agarrou-se com todas as forças pela sua vida. Ela havia dito a Luffy que queria viver. Ia viver a todo custo.

Mas pouco a pouco se deu conta de que não podia mais, e tudo ao seu redor estava nublado. Robin finalmente se perdeu nas sombras.

...

- Ah que horrível... Eu não quero voltar para o navio.

- Não contradiga a Nami-swan.

- É necessário Luffy, entenda que é para o nosso bem.

- Mas nós vamos ficar entediados!

- Para a nossa saúde é o melhor que podemos fazer, Luffy.

- Mas eu quero jogar!

- Chega! – Quatro ou cinco punhos se atrelaram a cabeça do capitão antes que ele pudesse continuar contestando.

Nami decidiu que deviam voltar para o navio quando as densas nuvens negras fizeram seus caminhos pelo céu. Eram tão grandes que fazia parecer que já era noite. O estranho era que não tinha notado as nuvens antes, a manhã havia sido ensolarada e com temperatura agradável, o que aconteceu com aquele dia tão bonito?

De qualquer forma, não tinham ido muito longe e não demoraram muito a retornar. Subiram no navio e não tinha nenhum sinal de Robin à vista.

- Robin, voltamos! – Gritou Nami, esperando que a morena aparecesse da torre de vigilância, mas não houve nenhuma resposta. Luffy esticou os braços e olhou para dentro da cabine, mas não havia ninguém.

- Deve estar no quarto. – Sugeriu Nami. – Vou avisar que estamos aqui.

- Aquela mulher... Deveria estar aqui fora. E se alguém chegasse para atacar o navio?

- Ei, seu Marimo idiota, não diga nada da Robin-chwan! – Gritou Sanji, acertando-lhe um chute na cabeça. – Ela te tratou muito bem hoje de manhã, deveria estar agradecido, seu merda!

- Cuidado com as palavras, Cozinheiro!

E começou uma de suas habituais brigas, qual foi interrompida pelo grito de Nami, que foi ouvido por todo o navio.

- Robin!

Todos correram para o quarto da arqueóloga. Nami a havia encontrado deitada no chão, junto com uma poça de vômito.

- Robin! – Gritou o pequeno Chopper, dando voltas em círculo. - Um médico!

- Você é o médico, Tanuki idiota! – Recordou Franky.

- Certo! – E Chopper, fazendo uso de sua forma semi-humana, carregou Robin até a enfermaria, com os outros o seguindo de perto.

Depositou-a sobre a maca e verificou seus sinais vitais. Logo começou a cobri-la com cobertores, buscando aquecê-la.

- Creio que está bem. – Informou aos amigos, girando a porta. – Mas estava congelando, preciso regular sua temperatura. Sanji! Prepare alguma sopa!

- Sim!

Nami foi até a cozinha para ajudar Sanji com a sopa e todos os outros iam de um lugar para o outro carregando toalhas e água quente para preparar compressas para Robin.

Finalmente Chopper pediu para que o deixasse sozinho com Robin na enfermaria.

Todos esperavam do lado de fora, preocupados.

Depois de alguns minutos, Chopper saiu a passos lentos, com ar pensativo.

- Ela está bem. – Disse antes que qualquer um perguntasse. – Na verdade me surpreende sua recuperação tão rápida. A sua temperatura corporal se estabilizou e, em geral, posso dizer que está estável, mas imagino que ela esteja exausta. Entre tremer, vomitar e tentar manter algum calor em seu corpo gastou muita energia, então agora está dormindo e temos que deixar assim.

Virou-se para Sanji.

- Despertou em alguns momentos e conseguiu comer algo da sopa. Obrigada Sanji, isso a ajudou.

O loiro suspirou aliviado. Chopper se sentou junto à porta da enfermaria. Todos ficaram juntos com a rena, até que Sanji decidiu que iria preparar o jantar. Logo depois de recuperar de tantas emoções, um a um dos demais foram buscar algo para se entreter um pouco. Finalmente na porta da enfermaria ficou somente Luffy, Zoro e Chopper, este último que havia pegado no sono.

- Oi, Zoro... – Luffy começou a falar justo no momento em que o outro começava a cair no sono também. – Você sentiu?

Zoro rosnou ou grunhiu em pergunta, algo assim. Luffy começou a explicar.

- Quando fomos àquela enorme casa todo o tempo senti como se alguém estivesse nos observando. E quando Nami encontrou a Robin agora pouco, tornei a sentir. Foi muito estranho.

Zoro abriu um olho e fitou seu capitão.

- Sim, eu também senti. Foi inquietante.

Luffy não disse nada. Zoro seguia examinando seu rosto.

- Preocupado, Capitão?

Luffy se pôs de pé e limpou as calças. Agora Zoro abriu ambos os olhos e o olhou com curiosidade.

- Não realmente. Aconteça o que acontecer, nós enfrentaremos. E não acho que vai acontecer muito, de qualquer modo.

E ele sorriu, um sorriso que fazia Zoro ver que quem se encontrava realmente preocupado nesse momento não era ele.

- Pequeno idiota... – Murmurou enquanto o outro se afastava. Pôs-se de pé e pegou Chopper para colocá-lo em um lugar onde pudesse descansar adequadamente.

...

_- Se acha que pode comigo nesta forma, está muito equivocado._

Robin de repente se encontrou na mansão, no escritório de Mainery, mas ao ver tudo tão belo e tão vivo se deu conta de que só poderia ser um sonho ou uma ilusão.

_- Como você sabe que não está morta neste momento, querida? Te vejo tão tranquila..._

_- Só lamento. Inveja, senhor?_

_- Na verdade não. Não._

...

Chopper pediu para levarem Robin para o quarto dela, para descansar em sua cama, como deveria. Segundo ele pensava, ela não poderia ficar assim por muito tempo mais e o melhor era que não a despertassem enquanto ela mesma não fizera. Estava ficando tarde e todos foram dormir, exceto Zoro, que estava de guarda aquela noite.

...

_- Se o que espera é medo, pode esperar sentado, senhor._

_- Você tem medo, eu sei._

Robin ficou em silêncio. Apenas o olhava fixamente, sem se mover. Até aquele momento havia permanecido firme e forte, mas não sabia quanto mais poderia resistir.

_- Sei que tem medo, sei tudo sobre você. – Disse ele, se aproximando, caminhando em torno dela, observando-a detalhadamente. – Viajo pelo seu corpo, por sua mente. Sei cada segredo e cada sentimento dentro de si._

Se afastou.

_- Mas talvez seja mais agradável acabar com você e poder ver em primeira mão. E para isso, mais de um dos seus companheiros pode me ajudar._

Robin franziu o cenho e de repente reagiu, movendo-se, virando-se para ele com um verdadeiro alarme.

_- Não os meus nakamas! Não pode feri-los!_

_- Isto te causaria maior sofrimento, não? Eu te disse que sei cada fraqueza sua._

_- Não toque..._

_- Agora tenho o poder que preciso, mas também... – Prosseguiu ele, ignorando o que ela havia dito. – Em teoria eu não vou machucá-la. Um deles é que vai te machucar._

Robin acordou de repente, em sua cama, em seu quarto. Deu-se conta de que seus companheiros haviam chegado e haviam a ajudado e sentiu certo alívio, inclusive se recordou de haver comido um pouco, mas o ocorrido em seu sonho há alarmou poucos segundos depois destes pensamentos.

De repente a porta se abriu com violência, empurrada por uma rajada forte de vento, atrás da qual ela viu dois objetos que brilhavam com a luz da lua que invadiu seu quarto e por trás destes objetos, uma figura alta e forte se fez presente. Os dois objetos, espadas, adquiriam um brilho ameaçador desde a ponta, por toda a borda, para as mãos firmes e os braços musculosos que as sustentavam com firmeza. Seus olhos a olharam como nunca havia feito antes, um olhar cheio de ódio reservado especialmente para inimigos. Então entendeu porque se dizia que esse homem era um caçador demônio.

- Uhn... Kenshin-san. – Se atreveu a murmurar enquanto ele se encontrava de frente a cama, sem deixar de olhá-la de modo tão horrível, um olhar de fogo que estava detendo o fluxo de seu sangue. Pôs-se de pé, não sem antes sentir uma ligeira tontura ao levantar, devido a ter passado tanto tempo deitada e inconsciente. Zoro estava com um sorriso que ela jamais havia visto nele.

- Te disse que teria o poder necessário, garota. – Duas vozes falavam ao mesmo tempo. – Sobre a voz cansada e um pouco débil de Zoro, outra voz, igualmente profunda, mas mais vigorosa, era a que ditava cada palavra que saía de sua boca. – Diga-me: Quem pode te proteger de mim agora?

- Deixe o Kenshin-san... Faça o que quiser comigo, mas não o machuque. – Disse ela, caminhando para ele, lentamente, como se esperasse que Zoro a ouvisse por trás da possessão que estava sofrendo.

Antes que pudesse se mover um pouco mais, o corpo de Zoro foi para cima dela, jogando-a no chão e ficando sobre ela. Pressionou seu estômago com o joelho e colocou a lâmina da sua espada ameaçadoramente sobre seu pescoço. O metal resplandecia e a expressão no rosto de seu nakama era tão aterrorizante como indecifrável: Um sorriso cheio de maldade e ódio.

- Você é bonita... Pena ser a mesma beleza que Celine tinha...

- Se seu ódio... É contra ela... – Estava com dificuldade para falar, mas não desistia de tentar. – Por que está fazendo isso?

- Não é de sua conta! – Disse ele, aproximando mais as espadas de seu pescoço e pressionando muito mais seu estômago.

- Kenshin-san não... Por favor... Só deixe-o em paz... Me enfrente diretamente, não usando isso...

Por um momento ele ficou parado, como em transe, e Robin começou a ver uma pequena fraqueza.

- Kenshin-san, por favor, ouça-me, seja forte! Mainery, fique longe dele!

Zoro saiu de cima dela e cambaleou para trás. Caiu de joelhos e cravou uma de suas katanas no piso, apoiando-se a ela, como se estivesse sendo arrastado por um furacão. De repente, o mesmo estouro que ela tinha sentido momentos antes, começou de novo em todo o quarto. Robin viu o que estava acontecendo, que estava se libertando de Zoro, portanto continuou a falar.

- Deixe o Kenshin-san!

- Nunca!

- Fique longe do Zoro!

De repente a explosão foi mais forte, concentrando-se em Zoro. Robin se sentia sendo arrastada até ele, mas conseguiu continuar em sua cama. De repente tudo parou.

- Kenshin-san... Kenshin-san, você está bem? – Perguntou, se aproximando dele, um pouco duvidosa. Zoro soltou sua katana e respirou fortemente, sem ar, mas com o passar dos segundos se normalizou. Estendeu seu braço e tomou o dela, com força, o que fez Robin retroceder, com medo.

Zoro a olhou e a soltou quase que imediatamente ao perceber a impressão que ela levava.

- Sim... Eu acho.

Naquele momento, todos do bando entraram no quarto, alarmados pelos barulhos.

- Que aconteceu? O que ocorreu, bela Robin-chwan? – Sanji foi o primeiro, seguido pelo resto da tripulação que repetia a pergunta.

Zoro estava sentado no chão, de costas, com o braço apoiado em sua katana.

- Tive... Um pesadelo. – Explicou Robin. – Kenshin-san me escutou gritar e pensou que tinha entrado alguém para me atacar. Mas está tudo bem, não se preocupem.

Nami, Sanji, Franky e Usopp a olharam com ceticismo. Só os menores pareciam não compreender o alcance daquela situação. Todos sabiam que o que foi dito por Robin não era inteiramente verdade, mas não se atreveram a pressionar.

- Como você se sente, Robin? – Perguntou Chopper, se aproximando dela. – Acha que eu preciso te examinar?

Robin recusou, sorrindo.

- Estou bem. O que aconteceu a tarde...

- Não se preocupe. – Sorriu Nami. – Pude nos explicar de manhã, agora descanse.

Robin assentiu. Usopp se aproximou de Zoro.

- É o seu turno de vigia. Você quer que eu faça pra você? Parece cansado.

- Estou bem, Usopp. – Zoro se levantou e guardou suas katanas. – Eu vigio.

Um por um, eles saíram do quarto.

- Sanji, me prepara algo para comer...

- Não se come nada às duas da manhã!

- Todos vão dormir! Isso inclui você, Luffy!

- Tá bem, Nami...

Finalmente Zoro e Robin foram deixados sozinhos como no começo.

Zoro dirigiu a Robin uma última olhada que ela não conseguiu decifrar. Retirou sua espada do chão e começou a caminhar em direção a porta.

- Espere. Irei com você para fazer a guarda.

Zoro olhou para Robin com certa curiosidade, mas finalmente concordou e ambos foram para a cabine de vigilância.

Tiveram que passar vinte minutos do mais puro desconforto e mais profundo silêncio já registrado entre os dois, até que finalmente Robin decidiu perguntar.

- Não precisa de alguma explicação?

- Está disposta a me explicar?

E se olharam por um tempo mais, sem realmente responder a pergunta um do outro. Robin sabia que poderia ser assim para sempre. Se fossem deixados em uma ilha deserta, suas conversas nunca iriam mais além de perguntas retóricas e metáforas sobre o que pensavam e o que sentiam. Nunca uma conversa de verdade. Para ambos era muito difícil abrir seus sentimentos um ao outro.

- Eu preciso saber. Estava a ponto de te matar. O que quer que esteja passando, não pode guardar só para você.

Robin balançou a cabeça, negando. Seus lábios começaram a tremer. Estava parada em frente à janela e olhava o mar, desejando estar lá fora.

- Falei com Mainery. Me disse que ia te matar, que eu tinha que fazer. E se não fizesse isso com minha ajuda, encontraria uma maneira de fazer por si mesmo. – Robin ouviu sem interromper. – Era seu espírito, não é? Ele está aqui agora.

Os lábios de Robin tremeram agora com verdadeira força. Ela no passado havia estado em perigo de morte muitas vezes. Fez um milhão de coisas das quais se arrependia, matou e fez tratos com todo o tipo de gente, chegou a por tudo de si com o propósito de seguir viva e cumprir seu objetivo, corpo, mente, alma, houve momentos em que não sabia o quanto de si mesma lhe pertencia e o quanto havia chegado e entregar. Mas nunca algo como aquilo. Nunca pensou que alguma vez seu corpo estaria sendo utilizado deste modo e que o extremo que poderia deixar de pertencer a ela seria tudo. Estava certa de que ao deixar o corpo de Zoro, Mainery se refugiaria no dela novamente.

De repente começou a chorar. A angustia não era parecida com a de quem havia recebido sua sentença de morte e sabe que está chegando, mas a angustia da incerteza e da impotência de quem havia perdido o caminho e não tinha possibilidade de encontrar uma saída.

Estava com a boca coberta por sua mão, e se obrigava a manter suas lágrimas, mas não era capaz. Teve que limpar as lágrimas e respirar um pouco antes de poder falar.

- Ele está dentro do meu corpo. – Confessou. – Não sei quão forte ele é na realidade, tampouco quanto controle ele pode ter sobre mim. Mas eu sei que devo ter perdido algum poder. E enquanto me manter alerta, penso eu, estará tudo bem.

Zoro assentiu, dando a entender que compreendia o problema. Robin teve que admitir que se sentiu muito bem tendo que liberar para fora um pouco de suas ideias.

- Há algo que possa fazer a respeito?

- Acredito que a anciã que conhecemos na ilha pode me ajudar.

Zoro suspirou.

- Bem, então amanhã sem falta vamos até ela.

Robin levantou-se abruptamente e se dirigiu a saída.

- Agora mesmo irei à procura dela.

- A floresta é perigosa a esta hora da noite. – Não a deteve especificamente falando, mas sua voz estava no tom exato para indicá-la a não sair. – E se tem lutado com esse espírito todo o tempo, suponho que esteja esgotada, certo?

Robin parou por um momento, pensando, lutando contra si mesma e em seguida voltou e se sentou no banco, olhando suas mãos que descansavam em seu colo, como uma menina repreendida.

- O melhor que se tem a fazer agora é descansar. Amanhã sem falta – Repetiu, dando ênfase nas palavras. – iremos ver essa mulher.

Zoro não sabia como fazer sentir melhor alguém em tal situação. Era difícil ver Robin naquele estado, era muito raro os momentos em que ficara assustada. Ver que lhe era muito fácil perder o controle ante semelhante conflito, só indicava que algo estava realmente errado e se tinha algo que pudesse fazer, iria fazê-lo.

Finalmente, a única coisa que pudera fazer foi sentar-se ao seu lado, ombro a ombro.

Ele considerou como sua maneira pessoal de dizer "vá em frente, estou com você".

Robin captou a mensagem e inclinou lentamente sua cabeça sobre o ombro do espadachim.

Talvez Zoro nunca havia experimentado antes essa incerteza que vem em uma situação assim, aonde se pergunta o quanto pode se aproximar, se deve ou não passar o braço pelos ombros ao lado dela, se deve dizer algo ou simplesmente deve deixar fluir a situação. Porque ele nunca havia se encontrado em tal situação.

Mas não era hora para pensar sobre essas coisas, como certamente faria o Ero-Cook, que só estava buscando um momento para se aproximar das mulheres. Era hora de apoiar Robin, como nakama e como amiga, não como homem que quer conquistar uma mulher.

Assim o que fez foi apenas acarinhá-la com suavidade, sem dizer nada. Robin se deixou dormir nessa posição, porque teve a sensação de que enquanto estivesse com Zoro, Mainery não se atreveria a fazer-lhe qualquer dano. E o espadachim por sua vez, fez o seu melhor para se manter acordado na sua guarda pela primeira vez na vida. Ele devia.

_A única razão porque Mainery não a matou enquanto estava de posse sobre meu corpo foi porque consegui não permitir. E se não permiti, foi porque algo me deu força. O que me aterroriza é que creio que o que me deu força foi ela mesma._

* * *

__Reviews aceleram a atualização (sério, eu tinha esqueci de atualizar, só lembrei porque vi reviews novos -apanha).


	4. O Ritual na Caverna

Esse é um dos capítulos que eu mais gosto awmm

E Debby, foi só por sua causa que eu postei mesmo UAHSUAHSUAHS okay

Boa leitura (e quem me deixar review, ganha um beijo da Akemi gripada -n)

* * *

**Capítulo 4: O Ritual na Caverna**

No dia seguinte, Zoro acordou com uma voz feminina que o chamava sem nenhuma delicadeza.

- Zoro, levante-se que não é hora de dormir! Temos um café da manhã para explorar!

Zoro abriu os olhos de pouco a pouco e sentou-se de forma brusca. Robin não estava mais lá, e a pessoa que o chamava era Nami.

- O que? Já é de manhã?

- Já. E Sanji-kun leva quase dez minutos chamando a todos para o café da manhã. Luffy decidiu que como não pudemos andar muito longe ontem, tentaríamos hoje de novo.

Zoro concordou com relutância e se levantou.

- Agora vá, se lave e se apresse para chegar à cozinha.

Antes de sair, ela se virou e o olhou com sorriso malicioso.

- A propósito, me diga que é de tão secreto que a Robin tem que passar a noite aqui com você hein?

Zoro ficou tenso. Dada à situação em que se encontrava com a arqueóloga, toda insinuação parecia desconfortável e fora do lugar. Nami pensou que essa atitude era normal em Zoro e era o que ela esperava realmente.

- Sim, sim, não falarei nada. – Concluiu ela, rindo ao sair.

Zoro esfregou os olhos com as mãos, tentando lembrar em que momento da noite havia pegado no sono. Recordou de que havia ocorrido nos primeiros raios de sol e então Robin não deve ter demorado a despertar.

Robin havia olhado para ele e agradecido, dando um de seus belos e incomparáveis sorrisos. Agradeceu-lhe e tudo que ele havia feito era lhe oferecer um ombro para dormir. Não a consolou, nem prometeu nada. Só havia a abraçado.

...

Um pouco mais tarde saíram para fazer a exploração, e desta vez decidiram ir todos, depois de assegurarem que o navio ficaria seguro.

Caminharam através da floresta em um caminho que fazia para áreas montanhosas da ilha. Se apreciavam algum lugar, paravam para descansar e aproveitar a vista.

Robin avistou um caminho que a levaria para a casa da anciã, assim se desculpou com seus companheiros.

- Pessoal... Preciso me desviar um pouco do caminho. Alcançarei vocês daqui a pouco.

- Aonde vai?

- Vou cumprimentar uma velha senhora que conhecemos no outro dia e lhe fazer algumas perguntas. – Sorriu a arqueóloga. – Ideias minhas, simples curiosidade. Não creio que demorarei muito.

- Mas não é um pouco perigoso ir sozinha? – Perguntou Franky, que até o momento junto com Usopp e Nami, era um dos mais intrigados com as ações e atitudes que Robin havia protagonizado nos últimos dias.

Zoro se aproximou dela, mostrando sua decisão.

- Eu vou acompanhá-la. Podem ir tranquilos.

Sanji se interpôs.

- Oi, Marimo idiota, quem você acha que é para acompanhar ela? – Segurou a camisa do outro. - Uma dama como minha Robin-chwan só deve ser acompanhada por um cavalheiro, não por uma cabeça de algas que nem você!

Zoro estava a ponto de tirar suas espadas.

- Me solta, Ero-Cook, ou não respondo por mim!

- Sanji-kun! – Chamou Nami quando viu que aquilo não ia dar em nenhum lugar. – Por acaso pensa em me deixar sozinha?

E em menos de dois segundos Sanji dava voltas ao redor de Nami, com coraçõezinhos em seus olhos, jurando amor e proteção eterna, e dedicando todo o tipo de elogio que ela ignorou, como sempre.

Em vez disso, piscou o olho para Zoro, quem a ignorou e seguiu a arqueóloga rumo à casa da anciã.

A encontraram fora de sua pequena morada, cortando lenha. Ela limpava o suor da testa de vez em quando, parecia mais animada e feliz.

- Bom dia! – Gritou assim que voltou a vê-los. – Sabia que voltariam mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Deu a volta e foi cumprimentando-os mais decentemente, para depois convidá-los para entrar em sua casa.

- Desculpem a confusão. – Disse quando entraram na cozinha. – Pensava em organizar um pouco este lugar quando terminasse com a lenha.

Sentaram-se à mesa e Robin não sabia como começar a dizer o que necessitava, então começou a descrever sua história desde o princípio, desde o momento em que entraram na mansão pela primeira vez, até este momento, aproximadamente.

A mulher parecia preocupada. Ela se levantou e começou a dar voltas.

- E porque você acha que posso te ajudar, minha querida?

Robin baixou a vista para a mesa.

- Sei que você sabe disso. Você é uma bruxa, certo?

Zoro olhou para Robin com assombro. Como ela havia chegado àquela conclusão? Não teve que esperar muito para saber a resposta.

- Bem... Querida, como você sabia disso? – Perguntou a senhora, com um sorriso.

- No primeiro dia que vimos você, você nos deu muita comida, e apesar de não ver muito desse lugar, pude apreciar a entrada de sua adega. – Explicou, apontando para a porta. – E vi que você guarda alguns objetos pessoais de ritual de feitiçaria. Surpreendeu-me muito no principio, tanto a quantidade como a variedade, e depois de pensar, cheguei a essa conclusão.

Robin não havia perdido em nenhum momento a compostura e falava com uma tranquilidade indispensável em comparação com a inquietude que se encontrava na noite anterior, no qual para Zoro era intrigante e tranquilizante em igual medida.

- Pois então suponho que teremos que falar, mas preferiria que o jovem fosse para fora.

...

- Vamos por partes, minha querida. O que espera de mim?

- Quero que me guie.

- Sabe algo sobre bruxaria?

- Nunca pratiquei. Li alguns livros sobre, mas o que sei é puramente teórico, nunca fiz nenhum ritual e nem creio ter algum dom. Mas o que eu sei é que todo feitiço tem um contra feitiço para se romper.

A senhora acendeu um cachimbo e começou a fumar, como um grande chefe de uma aldeia que quer mostrar seu poder.

- Mas já existe um contra feitiço, embora você não tenha notado.

Robin a olhou fixamente, esperando uma explicação detalhada. A mulher soltou a fumaça do cachimbo e continuou.

- Você sabe a importância do letreiro que deixei fora da mansão? Especialmente a parte sobre os apelidos e os nomes.

- Estou começando a entender. O usuário da magia necessita conhecer o nome da pessoa que deseja possuir.

- Exatamente. Usar um apelido serve como uma máscara, porque seu nome em si é uma representação do que tem dentro de você. Te corresponde. Embora haja neste mundo várias mulheres como você, não há outra bela pirata chamada Nico Robin. Ao longo da sua vida, seu nome vai adquirindo uma essência, um poder, e é o único que te identifica depois de sua morte.

Robin assentiu.

- Diga-me uma coisa: Que foi exatamente que disse a Mainery quando ele se apossou do corpo de seu amigo?

- Eu gritei com todas as minhas forças para deixar Kenshin-san em paz. Disse para deixar Zoro e não o incluir nisto. – Disse ela, observando que havia usado o nome do espadachim.

A velha cruzou os braços e voltou a sorrir.

- Todos nós seres humanos contamos com um poder semelhante, minha querida, em maior ou menor escala, o que dá força é o poder de proteger quem amamos. Liberou este poder dentro de você para proteger o espadachim. A coisa mais importante é que, ao mencionar o nome dele, libertou também sua força interior e o ajudou a se livrar do poder de Mainery.

A anciã se levantou e serviu Robin com um pouco de suco de laranja e biscoitos.

- A desvantagem é que agora o espírito conhece seu nome e pode voltar a atacar depois de recuperar suas forças. O mais provável é que agora se encontra descansando dentro de seu corpo. Na situação que está possuir outro corpo que não seja o seu, é algo que lhe rouba demasiada energia, mas se ele se arriscou, quer dizer que tem toda a confiança em querer te matar.

- Não entendo porque tem tanto ódio.

- O atormenta se lembrar de Celine. É a única explicação que posso imaginar.

Alguns minutos se passaram durante os quais a anciã bebia uma xícara de chá fumegante e Robin seu suco de laranja. Finalmente a velha se dirigiu a adega e saiu de lá com uma folha e algumas coisas a mais.

- Escreva aqui o procedimento para o contra feitiço. Isso é tudo o que precisa. – Espalhou sobre a mesa algumas sementes, um par de cristais, velas e uma boneca de pano. – Basicamente selará o espírito de Mainery nesta boneca.

Robin levou a boneca em suas mãos, lembrando que Mainery lhe dissera que conhecia tudo sobre ela e cada pensamento que cruzava sobre sua mente.

- Tenho que fazer então antes que ele recupere suas forças.

- No topo da terceira montanha há uma caverna. – Informou a mulher. – É um ótimo lugar para fazer o feitiço.

- É para onde me dirijo com meus amigos.

- Oh está certo. – Comentou ela casualmente, como se não falassem de algo de vida ou morte. – Como se encontra o jovem rei?

- Perfeitamente... – Sorriu ela.

- Outra coisa que te aconselho então é que não se separe do espadachim e nem dele. São dois homens muito poderosos que podem te proteger, se necessário, tanto fisicamente, como mentalmente, me dei conta disso assim que os vi.

Robin assentiu.

Logo que a anciã terminou de escrever o contra feitiço no papel, Robin guardou-o em sua mochila, junto com as outras coisas.

- Muito obrigada... Isso me alivia muito. – Disse enquanto ambas saíram da casa. Zoro cochilava encostado em uma árvore próxima.

- Kenshin-san. – Chamou Robin. – Devemos ir.

- Não tenho muita pressa... Luffy deve estar enlouquecendo todos agora. – Comentou Zoro.

- Luffy? – Perguntou a anciã com curiosidade.

- O jovem rei. – Declarou Robin com um sorriso, enquanto dizia um adeus com a mão e se perdia com Zoro no emaranhado da floresta.

...

Caminharam cada um em seu mundo durante alguns metros, porém logo Zoro rompeu o silêncio.

- Que a anciã disse?

- Me disse de um ritual que posso fazer para me livrar de Mainery.

- Você vai contar isso para os outros também?

Robin pensou por uns momentos enquanto saltava sobre os arbustos, raízes e pedras.

- Não. Se puder terminar com isso logo e eu mesma, vou fazer. Não gostaria de meter os outros e depois de resolver isso só teremos que esperar o log pose carregar e deixar este lugar o mais rápido o possível.

Zoro coçou a nuca e retirou um ramo de folhas do caminho para deixar Robin passar.

- Se precisar de minha ajuda, pode contar comigo. – Propôs. – Só me dizer o que fazer.

Robin corou, para logo abrir um largo sorriso.

- Não é necessário, Kenshin-san. Com o apoio que tem me mostrado até agora – Zoro seguia caminhando, Robin estendeu sua mão e o segurou, para que parasse e vira-se para ela. – já é mais do que suficiente.

O sorriso de Robin era cúmplice, expressivo. Qual fez Zoro esboçar um torto e cheio de confiança. Ele desejou nesse momento se aproximar um pouco mais dela. Era uma mulher realmente bonita e a cada minuto que passava o atraía ainda mais. Ou talvez isso fosse...?

Não, o pensamento lhe dava calafrios. Zoro tinha objetivos a cumprir, um destino na vida a qual chegar. Nesse ponto do caminho, seria o pior que poderia acontecer, por isso não queria nem pensar nisso.

Mas... Não que não quisera uma aventura, ou algo "sem importância". Não, Robin significava muito mais para ele, sobretudo porque Zoro não era e nunca seria esse tipo de homem. Não era a toa que era um espadachim, tinha seus valores e princípios.

- Obrigada. – Robin o abraçou sem outra intenção que essa, agradecer e seguir ambos com seus caminhos.

Enquanto Zoro sorriu com certo pesar, porque o que poderia oferecer um homem como ele à arqueóloga? Bonita, inteligente, culta, mulher do mundo. E ele? Um quase selvagem, pouco expressivo, e de nenhuma maneira preocupado com seu próprio aspecto. E porque agora começara a se preocupar com a maneira que ela o vira?

De qualquer forma... Não teriam futuro algum.

- Sabe, é bom que pelo menos você saiba, Kenshin-san. Me sinto protegida. É bom me sentir assim.

E foi aí que Zoro abriu seus olhos com uma grande surpresa refletida neles. Ele queria proteger a Robin? Era isso que fazia?

Apertou mais forte a mão de Robin. Ela abaixou os olhos e o soltou, e ambos recomeçaram a caminhar lentamente.

Você realmente havia dito aquilo a Zoro? Robin se perguntava. Realmente havia atrevido a dizer com tanta naturalidade, como se fosse algo que ambos esperavam? E por que Zoro havia apertado mais forte suas mãos? Pode ser pela surpresa, ou pode ser por uma resposta aos seus sentimentos. Ela não sabia... E realmente não queria saber.

Com certeza eles não teriam nada. Eles se encontravam em mundos totalmente diferentes e não podiam se conectar. O que tinha certeza que tinham em comum era que havia certas coisas que não se podia permitir, e uma delas era sentir algo tão forte como...

Tão proibido que não se podiam deixar levar.

Simples assim.

...

Finalmente, depois de mais dez minutos de silenciosa e melancólica caminhada, encontraram seus amigos ao pé da montanha.

- Demoraram muito. – Comentou Sanji, irritado, logo depois de beber um pouco de água da sua garrafa. – É melhor que tenha tratado bem minha doce Robin-chwan, seu alface irritante.

Zoro tratou de ignorar os insultos de Sanji. Mas isso estava lhe custando um enorme esforço.

Estavam sentados em círculo, almoçando. Zoro e Robin sentaram-se com eles também, para comer e se hidratarem para subir a montanha.

- Há uma fenda daquele lado. – Disse Franky apontando para o lado leste da montanha, depois de dar uma visão geral da mesma. – Não está muito íngreme e parece segura.

- Bem, vamos por ali então. – Decidiu Nami. – Vamos, guardem tudo para continuarmos.

Como era de se esperar, Sanji se ofereceu para carregar as coisas das mulheres enquanto elas caminhavam tranquilamente, porém Robin negou seu pedido porque o conteúdo de sua mochila era, em sua opinião, muito delicado.

Óbvio que não lhe disse isso, simplesmente agradeceu o gesto e se recusou a entregar a mochila.

Caminharam por aquela fenda, falando de tudo um pouco, esticando-se, respirando o ar fresco e admirando a vegetação. Era surpreendente ter um tempo para relaxar, já que unicamente só saiam de um problema para se meter em outro logo em seguida. Realmente parecia um passeio do tipo que as "pessoas normais" poderiam fazer durante suas férias. Sem monstros ameaçadores a cada passo e com os marinheiros sem aparecer por nenhum lado, aquele era o descanso que mais de um deles desejava desde muito tempo.

Os únicos que não tinham descanso neste momento eram Zoro e Robin. Durante sua caminhada, Robin havia dito a Zoro sobre a caverna, pedindo simplesmente espaço e compreensão. Era algo que teria que fazer por si mesma.

Zoro aceitou tal pedido porque acreditava na força de Robin, mas não podia evitar estar inquieto. Por outro lado, a cada passo que davam, para Robin parecia ser o mais longo, mais tortuoso e mais demorado. Se fosse por ela, teria saído correndo para encontrar a caverna onde precisava ir e fazer o contra feitiço o mais rápido o possível para remover essa energia dela.

Mas todos se viam tão alegres, que não teve coração para interromper aquela harmonia. Estava certa de que, se correr ao seu destino nesses momentos, provavelmente não recuperaria aqueles instantes de felicidade juntos. A vida dos piratas era difícil e isso ela sabia muito bem. Em qualquer lugar lhe esperavam ameaças e problemas de todo o tipo. Na verdade, naquele mesmo momento não tinha certeza de que poderia sobreviver ao problema que carregava consigo, então optou por desfrutar a paz enquanto podia fazer isso. A ajuda da anciã lhe havia fornecido certa tranquilidade, então se limitou a ver Luffy, Chopper e Usopp correrem, enquanto Nami xingava-os, Zoro brigar com Sanji e Franky rir de tudo.

Depois de muito caminhar, ao redor do meio dia chegaram ao lugar mais alto da montanha que tinham acesso. Era uma clareira de onde tinham uma bela vista, pois as árvores não chegavam até lá. Até o caminho era tão íngreme que a única forma de subir era escalando, e não havia mais nada do que pedras. Eles não estavam muito longe da ponta, e Luffy, como é de se esperar, não se conteve. Esticou-se e se alavancou para uma pedra para poder chegar ao topo, e desapareceu da vista de seus companheiros, que suspiraram com indignação. O capitão nunca iria mudar.

- Bem pessoal, vamos nos instalar por aqui. – Propôs Nami. – Descansamos um pouco e comemos o resto do que trouxemos, certo?

- Certo!

...

Alguns minutos depois, Luffy voltou como de costume, caindo encima de um de seus companheiros, neste caso, de um adormecido Zoro.

- Qual o seu problema, idiota? – Perguntou Zoro, irritado pelos insultos de Sanji, as insinuações de Nami, as histórias estúpidas de Usopp e agora o golpe da cabeça de Luffy contra a sua, que apenas havia dormido o que? Vinte segundos?

Ele deu um empurrão para tirá-lo de cima e Luffy rolou pelo solo, rindo um pouco.

- Não fique com raiva Zoro – Sentou-se um pouco mais reto e informou. – É um pouco chato ali encima. O outro lado da montanha é muito inclinado, e não tem nada mais do que precipício e pedras. Ah, há também uma caverna, mas não é muito grande, não acho que tenha nada de interessante ali.

- Uma caverna, você disse? – Perguntou Robin.

- Sim, por esse lado. – Apontou para o lado esquerdo. – Mas como eu disse, não parece legal.

Robin levantou, pegou sua mochila e sorriu.

- Estou interessada. Voltarei daqui a pouco, pessoal. – Informou para, logo em seguida, caminhar para lá. Não demorou a perceber que estava sendo seguida por alguém.

- Não se preocupe, Kenshin-san. Estarei bem.

Parou para que Zoro a alcançasse.

- Vou te acompanhar até a entrada da caverna. Não me incomodo, faria isso até por aquele idiota de nariz grande.

E isso foi mais do que suficiente para que, de repente, Robin sentisse que não teria tanto ânimo como antes. Mesmo que sem perceber, Zoro acabara por insinuar que a tratava igual à Usopp, Chopper, Nami, Luffy... E assim deveria ser, mas de qualquer maneira... Havia começado a se sentir especial. Mas não era tanto.

Zoro havia dito aquilo com o único propósito de não a deixar distante. Estava preocupado sim, mas não podia se dar ao luxo de que sua preocupação fosse mais além. Doeu-lhe tanto dizer, como a Robin escutar, mas não tinha outra escolha.

Assim, chegaram à entrada da caverna. Era muito profunda, pois tinha um caminho inclinado que conduzia as entranhas da montanha.

- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso sozinha? – Perguntou Zoro depois de ambos examinarem o interior daquela escuridão fria e úmida.

- Devo fazer, Kenshin-san. – Retirou de sua mochila uma lâmpada e a acendeu.

- Se acontecer alguma coisa, não hesite em gritar e estarei aí o mais rápido o possível.

Robin deu um passo para dentro da caverna, depois parou e se virou.

- Quer dizer que irá esperar aqui fora?

Zoro sentou-se encostado sobre a elevação da caverna.

- Claro.

Robin assentiu e logo entrou para aquele lugar com um pouco de medo.

...

Passaram-se alguns minutos e Zoro não dormiu. Ficou fitando o céu até ouvir alguns sussurros provenientes do interior da caverna. Colocando mais atenção, concluiu que aqueles eram os sons da voz de Robin. Depois de um tempo deixou de escutar, mas foram somente por alguns segundos. A voz de Robin então começou a intercalar com vários períodos de silêncio que foram se tornando cada vez mais curtos. Finalmente aquilo se parecia mais com uma discussão onde Robin mesmo se enfrentava, porque os murmúrios começaram a ser um pouco mais elevados e desesperados por parte da arqueóloga.

Zoro decidiu esperar, não queria interferir se Robin não permitia. Havia pedido para gritar, se houvesse problemas. Robin não seria tão imprudente para permitir que algo aconteça, e de qualquer forma, estava ali para ajudá-la.

De repente ouviu algo que lhe deu arrepio. Era Robin. Sua voz saiu um grito horrível, um lamento de dor que seu corpo absorveu profundamente, tal era a angustia que transmitia.

Zoro se levantou, já com as espadas em suas mãos e adentrou a caverna o mais rápido que podia. No entanto, não pode avançar nem dois metros, porque foi detido por uma mão que pousou suavemente sobre seu peito, dando-lhe um ligeiro empurrão para trás, dando uma rápida e suave carícia no processo.

- Aonde você vai, Kenshin-san? – Perguntou Robin, guiando-o a luz do exterior. – Não se preocupe comigo, está tudo bem.

Zoro, confuso, guardou suas espadas novamente.

- Te escutei gritar. – Explicou ele. – Não queria te deixar sozinha.

- Eu não gritei. Está terminado, não há nenhum problema.

Zoro observou que Robin tinha em suas mãos uma boneca de pano que carregava com muito cuidado. Ele apontou e sem perguntar, obteve a resposta.

- Diga olá para John Mainery. – Disse Robin de modo cruel, movendo a mãozinha da boneca de pano como se estivesse dizendo "olá".

Zoro franziu o cenho.

- Vamos voltar. – Disse, pensando preocupado com o que Robin havia sofrido ao sair de lá com semelhante atitude.

Brincadeira? Aquilo não era próprio de Robin. Decidiu observá-la de perto, pelo menos era o que lhe restava fazer.

A seguiu até que se encontraram com os demais. Não havia passado muito tempo em que estiveram fora, e Franky e Usopp já haviam montado uma tenda para proteger Nami do sol. Todos iam comendo o que as mágicas mãos de Sanji iam preparando em uma pequena grelha que havia levado consigo, especialmente Luffy.

- Oi... O que vai fazer com essa boneca?

- Talvez guarde. – Disse Robin sem soltá-la e foi se sentar sob a tenda com Nami.

Passaram os minutos e logo uma hora, e Robin não falou nem com Nami, nem com ninguém. Seus olhos se perdiam e pouco a pouco todos notaram.

- Robin? Você está bem? Sente-se mal? – Perguntou Chopper, tocando sua face. – Está gelada!

Robin sorriu novamente.

- Estou bem. – Levantou e começou a caminhar. – Me deixem por alguns segundos, certo?

Aquilo foi a gota d'água para Zoro. Robin não estava bem, então a seguiu, para o espanto dos demais.

- Oi, Marimo! Outra vez seguindo a minha preciosa Robin-chwan? – Perguntou Sanji, caminhando atrás deles, mas Luffy o deteve.

O garoto de borracha havia voltado a sentir "aquilo" que havia sentido na mansão e achava que estava entendendo. Decidiu deixar Zoro no momento.

- Deixe eles. Robin vai ficar bem, eu respondo por Zoro. Se demorarem, nós iremos buscá-los.

Recebeu olhares surpresos de seus companheiros, a que se devia aquela seriedade repentina?

Luffy se limitou a sentar-se no chão e esperar. Os outros voltaram aos seus afazeres, esperando que tudo estivesse bem.

...

Zoro seguiu Robin sem entender exatamente para onde iam. Finalmente a arqueóloga parou e se virou para ele. Ao ver atrás dela, Zoro percebeu que estava parada ao pé do precipício.

- Oh, realmente não esperava que me seguisse, Kenshin-san. – A voz de Robin estava debaixo da voz de um homem, a de Mainery. – Mas já que está aqui, é um prazer ver seu rosto desfigurado pela surpresa.

- Maldito... Que pensa que vai fazer?

- Isso não é óbvio? – Perguntou ele, sorrindo de uma forma que, de ser a verdadeira Robin quem o fizera, houvera parecido provocativa em mais de uma forma. – Não há maneira de que essa maldita siga com vida. Acabarei com isso de uma vez por todas.

Dito isto, estendeu os braços e se deixou cair para trás.

...

Zoro correu e sem hesitar, se lançou sobre ela, atraindo toda a velocidade que a primeira katana pudesse jogar.

Como ia de cabeça para baixo, pôde cair suficientemente rápido para segurar o corpo de Robin e cravar a katana na encosta da montanha. Com uma mão segurando a katana e a outra tendo sua nakama, inconsciente, presa o mais próximo a ele, e com os pés tentava deter a caída deles, pois apesar de se agarrar a espada, seguiram deslizando vários metros para baixo.

- Bastardo! Como você pôde? – Gritou, esgotado, enquanto detinha a queda.

Esgotado? Por algo assim?

De repente os dedos doíam pela força que estava implantando neles. Suas mãos... Estavam congeladas. Logo seus braços, até seus cotovelos. Seguindo para o ombro, logo o congelamento foi para o peito, sua cabeça. Em seguida as pernas. Exteriormente tudo parecia normal, mas ele sentia sua pele como se estivesse sendo rodeada de gelo.

Não queria soltar Robin, mas todos os seus membros começaram a ficar dormentes e enfraquecer. Um formigamento se fez presente, nascendo em seu estômago e indo para todo o seu corpo.

- Maldi... Ção... Eu não posso... Soltar... – Alguns metros mais abaixo conseguiu ver uma saliência, suficientemente grande para os dois, mas se situava a um par de metros para a esquerda. De modo que decidiu se jogar.

Com a ajuda da katana, se balançou algumas vezes e logo se deu um puxão para soltá-la e se impulsionar para a saliência, esperando que esta não desmoronasse com o golpe baixo e peso conjunto de seu corpo com o da arqueóloga.

Durante a caída se esforçou para que Robin não recebesse nenhum dano, mas não pôde evitar o impacto. Consolou-se pensando que isso não a mataria.

Enquanto isso, uma vez que tocou a terra, sentiu uma dor aguda em todo seu corpo frio. Teve medo de se quebrar em pedaços, como um bloco de gelo ao atingir o solo.

Pôs toda sua energia em se recuperar do frio. Não demorou a começar a tremer e sentir uma forte dor de cabeça e sonolência, mas se levantou, agitando-se, disposto a enfrentar da única forma que sabia esse inimigo que não podia encontrar com os olhos.

- Mainery! Me deixe, seu filho da puta! – A cada palavra que dizia, cambaleava um pouco. – Não penso em deixá-la sozinha! Me ouviu? Enquanto estou aqui, não poderá machucá-la!

O frio se tornou mais intenso em seu corpo e seus dentes começaram a bater sem parar. Foi então que o viu.

Ele estava de pé, ao lado de Robin. Olhava fixamente para ele, franzindo o cenho. Seu rosto estava tenso e seu corpo parecia pronto para atacar.

Zoro mostrou seu lado mais feroz e se lançou em um forte ataque, apesar de sua debilidade, mas Mainery também se lançou contra ele, perfurando seu corpo e o congelando por dentro.

Zoro caiu no chão, aparentemente sentindo como se seu sangue fosse envolvido por gelo. Mesmo assim tratou de se pôr de pé para enfrentar o espírito, mas havia desaparecido, não estava em nenhum lugar.

- Uh... Kenshin-san. – A voz de Robin o alcançou. Zoro se ajoelhou junto a ela, que tinha conseguido se sentar. Ele ainda tremia. – Está machucado?

Zoro negou com a cabeça.

- Está gelado!

O puxou para ela e o abraçou. Zoro levantou seus braços e mesmo com um pouco de rigidez, conseguiu retribuir o abraço. Ela escondeu seu rosto no corpo do espadachim, enquanto suas mãos esfregavam a pele de seus braços, pescoço e rosto nele, a fim de subir um pouco sua temperatura corporal. De repente se encontraram envoltos de uma intimidade que lhes era natural, considerando a situação em que estavam.

- Já passou... Está muito fraco agora, não creio que seja nada mais. – Disse Robin, tentando tranquilizá-lo.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Zoro quando conseguiu falar sem que sua voz soasse trêmula.

- Não pude fazer... O ritual. – Explicou ela. Agora só acariciava os braços de Zoro com delicadeza, não para lhe dar calor, mas pelo simples prazer de tocar-lhe. – Mainery... Adquiriu força de um momento para o outro. E me atacou dentro do meu próprio corpo, depois disso, não me lembro de muito, só que estava caindo e que você me salvou.

Ela agarrou Zoro com mais firmeza, fechando seu punho na camisa dele. Nenhuma resposta, nenhuma explicação, não dizia mais nada e isso estava matando Robin.

- Porque me salvou, Kenshin-san?

Houve um bom momento em silêncio, em que os toques cessaram. Só havia dois corpos abraçados, um morno e o outro apenas começando a esquentar, uma cabeça escondida no pescoço e dois lábios que se decidiam entre falar ou não falar.

- Eu... Se não te salvasse... Eles não iriam me perdoar nunca.

Referia-se, obviamente, aos seus nakamas, e Robin compreendeu imediatamente, mas e ele? E ela?

- E você, Kenshin-san? – Insistiu. – Você teria se perdoado?

Zoro abraçou Robin com mais força. Começou a ser mais difícil esconder. Finalmente, por se encontrar tão débil, deu o caso por perdido e se rendeu. Não queria mostrar semelhante fraqueza, mas não encontrava força em seu interior, em nenhum lugar. Ao menos não para continuar escondendo dela.

- Nunca... – Declarou, dando-se por vencido pela primeira vez na vida. – Nunca poderia me perdoar.

Robin levantou seu rosto e beijou seu queixo. Zoro beijou sua testa. Ambos, orgulhosos membros do bando Mugiwara, fortes, inteligentes e poderosos em combates, se encontravam expostos e vulneráveis um contra o outro. E estranhamente, sentiu um formigamento em seu estômago, mas diferente de antes, este era bom.

- Me diga... – Pediu Zoro. – Me diga tudo o que aconteceu na caverna, quero entender. Não é possível que continue sozinha, precisa de apoio, nós precisamos, Robin.

Robin de repente começou a rir. Zoro olhou para ela, temendo que outra vez estivesse possuída ou algo assim, mas ela só riu mais forte ainda. Era a primeira vez que a via rir desse modo.

- Você... Disse meu nome, Kenshin-san.

Zoro se deu conta do ocorrido. Sorriu.

- Eu disse um dia, sabe? – Logo se pôs séria e tratou de explicar o ocorrido. – Mainery me confundiu. Me disse coisas que não posso acreditar, mas... Parece ser verdade.

- Leve o tempo que precisar. Com o quão fracos estamos agora, não acho que vamos conseguir subir, a não ser que os outros venham.

Robin se fez confortável nos braços de Zoro, pensando que depois de tudo não tinha nada a perder. Ela se sentia protegida, segura. Como dizer a Zoro que, depois de analisar todo o ocorrido, começava a considerar sua própria morte como uma opção?

Decidiu não mencionar, pois Zoro certamente não lhe permitiria nem pensar nisso. Em vez disso, decidiu se referir ao ocorrido com Mainery na caverna.

- É sobre Celine. Celine está aqui e enganou a todos.


	5. Mainery, Robin e Celine

Capítulo um pouquinho menor que os outros, mas com algumas explicações importantes...

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Mainery, Robin e Celine**

- O que tem haver Celine com tudo isso? – Perguntou Zoro, ainda sentindo algo de frio em seu corpo. Por sorte ainda era cedo, o sol estava suficientemente alto e ele estava se recuperando rapidamente. – Que ela não estava morta também?

Robin assentiu, para logo fechar os olhos e se esforçar para recordar.

...

_Quando cheguei à caverna..._

Robin encontrou um lugar nas maiores profundezas daquela caverna e começou a realizar o ritual como a anciã lhe havia dito para fazer.

Havia traçado um circulo na terra com um quartzo, desenhando alguns complicados símbolos ao seu redor que, apesar de seus conhecimentos, ela não havia visto nunca como parte de alguma escrita ou cultura que conhecia.

Parou no meio do circulo e colocou a sua frente à boneca de pano que havia recebido da anciã.

Logo leu o feitiço escrito na folha para comprovar que jamais havia visto nada parecido a aquele idioma. Por alguns momentos, hesitou se devia seguir com tudo aquilo.

"_Você se tornou muito fraca, sabia disso?"_ John Mainery lhe perguntou dentro de seu corpo. Robin fechou os olhos tentando se concentrar e começou a dizer as palavras. Teria que seguir repetindo-as para aprisionar o espírito de Mainery dentro da boneca.

"_Seus "amigos" que tornaram você assim. Há um ano, eles teriam sido um pedaço de bolo para você, não é?"_

Ela tratou de ignorá-lo, mas justo nesse momento, John Mainery saiu de seu corpo. Robin experimentou uma leveza que há tranquilizou um pouco, pois seu corpo estava sendo liberado de uma energia muito forte. Mas o feitiço não havia funcionado corretamente, pois em vez de entrar na boneca, o espírito estava em pé diante dela, tomando forma daquele homem que a estava atormentando.

"_Você tem de se concentrar e não está. Há muitas coisas em sua mente agora... "Por que não está funcionando?" "Quão fraco está?" "Estão todos bem lá fora?"."_

Robin não deixava de dizer o feitiço, mas cada palavra de Mainery lhe tirava a força. Ela realmente não conseguia acreditar que este homem poderia entrar assim em seus pensamentos.

"_E tem mais... Permitiu-se confiar em uma mulher que nem conhece o nome."_

Robin parou o feitiço ao recordar daquilo. Ele tinha razão. A anciã disse a importância dos nomes naquela ilha, mas nunca disse o seu.

"_Vê que tenho razão? Além disso, ela conseguiu que você dissesse seu nome e de seus amigos. Uma lição deste tipo de feitiçaria, querida, para que você possa entender. O espírito não pode_ _conhecer o nome de uma pessoa perguntando diretamente, mas de forma indireta, por exemplo, que a pessoa lhe diga seu nome de forma espontânea..."_

E voltou à mente de Robin o momento em que conheceu a anciã.

_- Desculpe senhora, mas não sou Celine, Eu sou... – Lhe havia dito. – Nico Robin._

E Mainery havia feito a pausa correta para que ela pudesse recordar. Logo continuou falando.

"_Ou alguém mais tenha dito. Eu poderia possuir o corpo do espadachim, e tratar de matá-lo, porque sabia seu nome. Estive escutando por tempo suficiente para saber que o cozinheiro se chama Sanji, a navegadora é Nami, a rena é Chopper, o narigudo é Usopp, o grandalhão é Franky, e o capitão é Luffy. Não posso acreditar que passaram por cima de você. Disse a anciã o nome de seus amigos, sem hesitação."_

Robin fechou os olhos, tentando ignorar tudo aquilo e poder concentrar-se no feitiço outra vez, mas Mainery continuava falando, tentando distraí-la.

"_Ela te enganou... Ela quer ficar com seu corpo, o corpo da mulher idosa que agora usa não é mais que uma fachada que roubou de alguma pobre mulher que vivia em Viluel."_

Robin começou a dizer o feitiço em voz mais alta, para evitar que os pensamentos que Mainery estava colocando em sua cabeça lhe afetassem de algum modo. No entanto, não estava chegando a nada e estava ficando sem energia, pois o contra feitiço necessitava da força de seu próprio corpo.

"_Sabe que o que digo é verdade! Sabe que essa mulher não é outra, senão Celine!"_

Robin estava lutando com seus pensamentos e tentando seguir, até que um forte vento veio do nada e arrancou-lhe o papel de suas mãos e sujando o solo no circulo que havia desenhado. Eram os restos de força deixada em Mainery, que também ia perdendo energia conforme o feitiço avançava. Na caverna só havia os dois, se enfrentando. A luz da lâmpada iluminava o suficiente a Robin, mas ele se via claro como a luz do dia, talvez porque estava vendo dentro de sua mente, nunca se sabe.

"_Não acredite em tudo que dizem os malditos livros, querida. Não são nada além de mentiras, e não fui eu quem causou a desgraça a esta ilha."_

- Não pretendo acreditar em nada do que me diga, de qualquer forma.

_Então não acredite. Mas tem que considerar ao menos. Por qual outra razão ela te ajudaria? Não tem que te matar, pois quer seu corpo. Ela pode se apoderar de seu corpo vivo, mas nunca de um cadáver. E quer que você me destrua primeiro, por isso te disse como fazer o contra feitiço._

- Que relação você tem com ela então? Não se supõe que ela era seu verdadeiro amor?

"_Sempre foi! Eu a amava com todo o meu ser e ela me destruiu. Por que, claro, Celine Rossane de Viluel não podia se casar com um Lord na ruína."_

A voz de Mainery soava como verdadeira dor. Robin permaneceu em silêncio, embora não quisesse, estava presa àquela situação.

"_Foi ela quem matou seus pais e governou esta ilha com mão de ferro desde o inicio. Todos a viam como uma mulher virtuosa que os levava ao progresso, mas havia pessoas a seu mando que a teriam ensinado feitiçaria e diversas formas de tortura que ninguém havia suspeitado em tão angelical pessoa, com a desculpa de usar aqueles conhecimentos para ajudar a comunidade quando fosse necessário. Eu estava entre estes ingênuos aprendizes. Aproximei-me dela e finalmente fui seu seguidor mais devotado e fiel. Eu teria morrido por ela."_

"_Porém ela me traiu. Prometeu-me que nos casaríamos enquanto consumava suas relações com outras cidades, mas um dia sem avisar chegou com a noticia de que se casou com um duque, Lord Henry Bouchard. Precisava de poder para reafirmar o seu. Ainda assim segui ao seu lado, servindo-lhe como um estúpido e cometendo todo o tipo de crime para agradá-la."_

Não sabia se era porque havia uma conexão entre ambos, mas Robin começou a perceber em sua própria mente uma série de imagens de tudo o que Mainery lhe contava. Começava a sentir pena dele, mas ainda havia certo medo dentro de si.

"_Saiu do controle. Fazia-me matar por gosto, e me pedia que realizasse todo tipo de tortura a pessoas inocentes somente para sua diversão. Foi isso que me ensinou a fazer o feitiço de possessão."_

"_Henry morreu de uma doença e ela enlouqueceu ainda mais. Como não foi possível salvar seu espírito dentro de um boneco, tratou de passá-lo para meu corpo. E foi aí que tudo começou. Lutamos com todo o tipo de magia, utilizamos tudo que ela mesma havia me ensinado e finalmente se matou. As pessoas da cidade vieram encima de mim, mas meu espírito se manteve anexado a mansão para poder possuir um corpo quando tivesse oportunidade. Então me dei conta de que ela havia feito exatamente o mesmo."_

"_Desde então temos lutado uma vez ou outra e ninguém ganhou, mas agora ela tem tudo a seu favor. Uma vez que pudesse ter um corpo, escreveu livros, livros que detalhavam a história que você mesma leu ao chegar a esta ilha, e os mandou a lugares específicos, procurando novos corpos, despertando a curiosidade de todos. Inclusive as cartas dentro da mansão foram escritas por ela e não por mim. E, sobretudo utilizou o fato de que fora meu "amor verdadeiro" para esconder a Celine sob um manto de virtude e amor. Todos que leram esses livros imaginavam Celine como um anjo. Celine é apenas uma serpente faminta pelo poder."_

Pela primeira vez em todo esse tempo, Mainery e Robin fizeram contato visual. Os olhos escuros do espírito absorveram Robin, mostrando novas imagens de dor, miséria, tortura e destruição. No entanto, diferente das outras vezes, não sentia entre eles algum tipo de interação corporal. Não estava perto e nem fazia frio em sua presença. A única coisa que tinha certeza era que, como nas outras ocasiões, não era capaz de se mover de onde estava. Provavelmente só para fazê-la escutar, Mainery a estava retendo com uma força mais sutil. Continuou.

"_Embora não tenha sido Celine, a pessoa de cujo corpo poderia tomar posse, continuou fazendo danos em Viluel. Queria o corpo de uma mulher jovem que a permitisse continuar desfrutando de tudo o que podia, mas as pessoas perceberam as constantes mortes, as mulheres começavam a agir de modo estranho, os corpos desmembrados que apareciam a medida que apenas o sol nascesse. Deixaram a ilha e ela teve de se conformar com o corpo de uma velha que agora tem, que na época era uma mulher de cerca de 25 anos."_

"_Essa é a verdadeira maldição que cai sobre Viluel! A presença de Celine é a maldição!"_

"_Atualmente busca três coisas. A primeira é me destruir. Somente por vingança. A segunda é seu corpo. É igual ao dela, talvez mais forte. É a única oportunidade neste mundo para ela. E terceira, busca um corpo para Henry. Embora me custe a admitir, ela o amava. E não busca qualquer corpo, mas um realmente forte. Por isso te recomendo que não se separe do jovem rei e do espadachim. Quer tê-los a mão para quando der seu golpe."_

- Eu a deterei. – Ofereceu Robin, sem pensar. Pensou ter visto um raio de compreensão neste momento, era totalmente solitária ao sentimento que ele experimentava, desde um amor não correspondido pela traição, a impotência e o ódio. Mas aparentemente Mainery tinha outros planos.

"_A única forma de detê-la é selando-a e isso eu farei."_

- Eu posso fazer isso!

"_Você não conhece essa magia, ela é muito poderosa para que a enfrente sozinha."_

- Não! Eu posso fazer!

"_Ela tem poderes que não suspeita. E o único ser que a pode enfrentar, sou eu."_

- Mas e se fizer... Me machucará, e aos meus amigos também... Posso permitir que faça o que quiser comigo, mas se tocar nos meus amigos...!

"_Isso eu sei muito bem e não me importa! Mulher estúpida. Pensei que por compartilhar isso, você me entenderia melhor. Pensa que pode raciocinar comigo porque conhece minha história. Acha que se me oferecer sua compaixão eu vou amolecer e ceder. Pensa que é parecida com Celine, podendo me dar algum tipo de consolo, e não vou te machucar seriamente!"_

"_Mas este espírito há anos está contaminado pelo ódio! Eu amei Celine! E te conheço tão bem agora que pensa que eu a estaria amando com a mesma paixão. Mas em mim só há dor e desejo de acabar com isso!"_

Esta foi a última coisa que Robin pode escutar antes de se sentir atravessada. Milhares de facas invisíveis penetrando a sua pele. Sentiu-se sangrar. Congelou. E a dor fora tão intensa que perdeu a consciência. A próxima coisa que se lembrava era de estar caindo e como ele parou de repente pela intervenção de Zoro.

...

- Então... Quando você saiu da caverna, não era você.

- Não. Era ele. Quer me matar para que Celine não possa tomar meu corpo. Então, talvez tente tomar posse de você ou de Luffy e matar todos os outros, e finalmente terminar com Celine.

Agora eles estavam separados por vários centímetros, pois conforme Robin contava a história, o desconforto da proximidade foi aumentando. Logo tudo virou silêncio, como era calculado, cada um por si, pensando em que forma voltaria a subir o precipício e voltar aos seus amigos. Embora, como havia dito Zoro, eles voltariam para buscá-los.

Zoro se voltava para ela de vez enquanto, perguntando-se se o beijo de minutos antes era de agradecimento ou o quê. O que ele lhe havia dado foi de necessidade, porque na ocasião temeu perdê-la. Não podia acreditar. Realmente estava preocupando-se com a morte de uma mulher que meses antes só a via como um perigo, uma atração latente, uma mulher muito misteriosa e suspeita para confiar nela.

Doía-lhe pensar que a esta altura não sabia que fazer para ajudá-la. A qualquer momento poderiam ser atacados novamente, tanto por Mainery quanto por Celine.

Cerrou os punhos. Sabia que havia sido estúpido de sua parte minutos antes pensando que poderia enfrentar Mainery com suas espadas. Há muito tempo não sentia semelhante impotência, era um inimigo que realmente não poderia vencer. Esperava que ao menos Robin tivesse um plano, mas de qualquer forma era muito injusto que pedisse isso a essa altura. Decidiu não tocar no assunto por hora. Pelo pouco que sabia, cada um dos ataques custava a Mainery algum tipo de força, logo era quase seguro que se encontrava se recuperando e que não ia voltar a atacar por pelo menos umas duas horas.

- Nós temos que dizer aos outros. – Disse a morena, completamente convencido.

- Não... Eu... Não acho que seja o mais adequado.

Zoro riu ironicamente.

- Adequado ou não, isto não se trata só de você, mulher. Mainery pode atacar qualquer um deles, devem estar prevenidos.

- Típico de você, Kenshin-san. – Comentou Robin, com certa melancolia. – Preocupando tanto com seus nakamas.

- E Celine poderia atacar a Luffy ou a mim. – Disse Zoro, ignorando o tom de censura utilizado pela morena, terminando de expressar seus pensamentos. – E então, quem te protegeria?

- Cozinheiro-san é sempre uma opção. E Franky.

Zoro estava prestes a protestar e Robin a sorrir, mas uma voz lhes chamou do alto.

- Oi! Zoro! Robin! Como chegaram aqui?

- Nós caímos! – Gritou Zoro, levantando a vista, sem querer dar muita explicação. – Pode subir a gente, capitão?

Luffy riu e lançou seus braços com toda a força que podia, enroscando o corpo de cada um de seus companheiros.

- Oi, Luffy, só tenha cuida...! – Zoro não pôde terminar a frase quando sentiu ser atirado para cima. Ali esperavam seus nakamas, especialmente Sanji que esperava de braços abertos a chegada de Robin, mas tudo que conseguiu foi o corpo de Zoro chocando-se contra o seu, fazendo ambos rolarem pelo chão.

Por sorte, atrás deles apareceu Franky, quem simplesmente esticou os braços e recebeu Robin com suavidade, para logo depositá-la no chão em segurança. Enquanto isso, os outros dois lutavam a chutes e espadadas, Luffy riu como se fosse a coisa mais divertida do mundo, porém depois foi golpeado pelo resto de seus acalorados companheiros, por ser tão pouco cuidadoso, não por Zoro, mas por Robin.

Quando tudo voltou a se acalmar – Ou o que os Mugiwaras poderiam chamar de calma – Nami foi a primeira a pedir explicações a respeito da atitude estranha de Robin e como haviam terminado caindo em um precipício. Zoro olhou para Robin, impulsionando-a a falar. Colocou a mão em seu ombro, para a surpresa de seus nakamas, parecia haver algum tipo de compreensão entre eles.

Robin acenou com a cabeça e pediu para se sentarem, pois sabia que o que teria que contar era longo.

- Olha gente, quando chegamos a esta ilha...

...

Robin estava contando aos seus companheiros e entre os pequenos detalhes, as perguntas e termos que teve de explicar duas ou três vezes para que Luffy pudesse entender tudo, sua narração durou tanto que começou a anoitecer.

- Devemos sair daqui, então. – Disse Nami para Robin e concluiu. – Vamos voltar para o navio.

- Eu gostaria que fosse assim tão fácil, Navegadora-san. Se Mainery ainda está dentro do meu corpo... Não há nenhuma maneira de que eu saia desta ilha sem me libertar dele. Além do mais, o log pose ainda não está pronto.

Nami observou e de fato, o artefato estava igual o dia anterior.

Sanji acendeu um cigarro, dando uma profunda tragada.

- Tem algum plano, Robin-swan?

Todo mundo olhou para ela, esperando que dissesse que sim, mas Robin balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Infelizmente não. Me sinto completamente desorientada neste momento.

- Como Zoro em um caminho em linha reta? – Perguntou Chopper "inocentemente", despertando a risada em seus companheiros que até esse momento se sentiam pressionados, levantando-lhes o ânimo um pouco. Exceto por Zoro, que o encarava com uma aura assassina.

Robin estava perdida em seus pensamentos, uma vez que a tranquilidade terminou.

- Vocês podem voltar para o navio e irem quando carregar o log pose. – Propôs – Eu ficarei aqui e verei como termino com isso.

Luffy se pôs de pé, colocando seu chapéu.

- Não. – Disse com determinação. – Não te deixaremos sozinha em um momento como esse. Não tem como te deixarmos neste lugar e seguir tranquilos.

Robin olhou para seu capitão e depois para o resto de seus companheiros, que assentiram.

- E se for necessário, todos buscaremos juntos a forma de proteger você, Robin. – Assegurou Nami. – Mas precisamos de um plano.

- Voltar ao navio e esperar pode ser uma opção. Talvez possamos montar uma armadilha para essa bruxa. – Disse Franky.

- Precisamos nos preparar para qualquer coisa. Não temos certeza nenhuma nesse momento. – Opinou Usopp.

Robin estava fascinada pelo fato de seus companheiros estavam dispostos a dar tudo deles mesmos assim, somente por ela. Depois de pensar bastante, decidiu o que fazer.

- A mansão é o único território nessa ilha onde não podem fazer nada. – Disse – É apenas uma suposição, mas se as coisas funcionam como eu acho, esse é o lugar mais seguro. Mas devemos chegar lá rápido.

Entreolharam uns aos outros e assentiram. Zoro somente fitou Robin, como se perguntasse como ela chegou a esta conclusão. Robin tomou a sua mão e lhe deu um ligeiro aperto, tentando parecer confiante.

- Acredite em mim, Kenshin-san.

Zoro se limitou a balançar a cabeça. Embora ele soubesse que Robin não estava tão confiante como tentava aparentar.

- Certo! Então está decidido, voltaremos para a mansão! – Ordenou Luffy, animado. – Vão preparando seus apelidos, pessoal!

E se encaminharam para a clareira onde havia comido, para recolher suas coisas e andar rapidamente montanha abaixo. Zoro e Robin foram um pouco atrás, e quando Zoro sentiu que não o notariam, puxou Robin pelo punho e continuaram caminhando, mas ele se aproximou de seu ouvido para falar.

- Você não vai fazer. Sei o que planejava fazer, e se ainda considera chegar a fazer, saiba que não te permitirei por nenhum motivo.

- Em último caso. – Robin abaixou a cabeça, compreendendo o que Zoro havia entendido o que ela queria fazer quando propôs que a deixasse sozinha na ilha. – Seria o melhor. Assim vocês poderiam ir sem problemas.

- Não sem você. Nunca.

E sem dizer mais nada, seguiram caminhando até alcançar seus companheiros.

_Eu disse... Prometi que nunca voltaria a perder... E isso definitivamente está incluído na minha promessa..._

* * *

Aproveitando o espaço que usaria para mendigar review, vou fazer um pequeno merchan: quem gosta do Luffy (por favor, tem alguém que não gosta?), que tal ler uma fic que acabei de postar beeem nonsense e centred Luffy? www. fanfiction s/8585491/1/Playboy (retire os espaços) :D

Ok, agora reviews u_u uhasuahsuhas


	6. Caminho Difícil

Não revisei o capítulo, sem tempo, logo me desculpem pelos erros D:

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Caminho Difícil**

Se eles queriam chegar cedo à mansão, deveriam se apressar, ter muito cuidado e ser inteligentes.

- Vamos tentar não nos separar. – Pediu Sanji enquanto guardava suas coisas em sua mochila. – E se algo acontecer, a prioridade é Robin-chan, não se esqueçam, idiotas! – Esta última frase foi dirigida aos seus companheiros do gênero masculino, obviamente.

- Se chegarmos a nos perder – Disse Nami. – Nosso ponto de encontro será a mansão. Lembrem-se, não importa o que aconteça que os detenha, façam todo o possível para continuar e chegar lá.

- Não se preocupe com nada, Robin, aconteça o que acontecer, eu prometo que te manteremos a salvo. – Disse Luffy com um sorriso cheio de tranquilidade e segurança.

Robin começou a se sentir desconfortável, como um fardo. No entanto sabia que o melhor nesse momento era confiar em seus amigos e fazer o melhor que pudesse para defendê-los e defender a si mesma, caso necessário. Neste momento, Robin fitou seus companheiros, e seu olhar se deteve em Zoro e Luffy, que com a mesma convicção de sempre, se preparavam para a viagem perigosa.

- Se algo acontecer – Disse, mostrando o mesmo valor que eles. – Não preciso que se preocupem comigo. De verdade, Luffy. Estive em contato com eles em mais oportunidades e acho que sei como lidar. Eu prometo.

Luffy sorriu ainda mais amplamente, orgulhoso da coragem de sua nakama. Logo depois dos preparativos finais, começaram a caminhar montanha abaixo, e em seguida atravessar a floresta. A escuridão daquela noite estava densa igual a do dia em que desembarcaram na ilha, mas com a ajuda das lâmpadas, foram abrindo caminho. No inicio eles hesitaram um pouco, mas sabiam que não poderiam acampar na floresta.

O silêncio se apoderou sobre eles rapidamente. Era difícil tentar manter uma conversa, porque havia uma atmosfera pesada que os impedia de sequer tentar algo. Até respirar parecia estar pedindo demais em momentos como este. E mais uma vez todos eles se sentiram observados por algo pesado, forte e que os seguia as suas costas.

- O... Ouviram? – De pronto a voz de Sanji rompeu o pesado silêncio. – Chopper?

Usopp em seguida se escondeu atrás de Franky.

- Vai começar de novo!

- Se acalmem, estou aqui! – Ouviu-se a voz de Chopper, dando-lhes certo alivio, mas confundindo-os pelo temor que escutavam vindo dele. Retrocederam uns passos para encontrá-lo parado no caminho, visivelmente tenso.

- Desculpe, é que de repente tive uma sensação muito estranha.

Robin se aproximou de Chopper e se inclinou para ele. Acariciou sua cabeça e olhou ao redor de forma pensativa.

- Chopper, o que você sente?

- Uma presença muito desagradável. – Sua pele estava ligeiramente eriçada, seu corpo tenso e em seu rosto havia uma careta talvez inconsciente, mostrando seus dentes, como se estivesse disposto a atacar em qualquer momento. – Robin, não sou o único, todos os animais ao nosso redor se movem do lado contrário que estamos indo.

Os Mugiwaras olharam ao seu redor, e de fato podiam sentir o movimento em direção a montanha, sons ligeiros, sigilosos, próprios de qualquer criatura que não queria ser detectada ou atacada.

- Os animais são muito perceptivos a presenças estranhas e a energias malignas. – Comentou Usopp que de vez em quando se fazia entendido sobre esses temas. – E Chopper apesar de tudo é uma rena.

- Robin... Estou com medo. Não quero continuar, tem algo errado lá... – E estendeu seus braços para a arqueóloga, em uma busca desesperada de proteção e calor.

Em resposta, Robin lhe deu um abraço e se virou para os outros.

- Eu vou em frente. – Indicou. – Se não for pedir muito, Franky, Cozinheiro-san, venham depois de mim. Luffy, Kenshin-san, protejam os outros. Chopper, fique com eles.

Seguiram avançando com sigilo na densa escuridão. E o mesmo silêncio pesado de sempre, de vez em quando se ouvia sussurro entre eles, palavras cortadas, resumindo conversas curtas, gestos substituindo sinais.

Zoro suava frio. Ele e Luffy eram mais fortes que Franky e Sanji... Era ela quem precisava de proteção, porque não os deixava seguir em frente com ela? Aquele cozinheiro... Era melhor ele saber reagir caso necessário ou não iria perdoá-lo.

A tensão se acumulava ao redor. Cada passo era mais difícil e mais cheio de incertezas. Escutavam as folhas sendo esmagadas debaixo de seus pés e tiveram que saltar várias raízes e galhos para poder seguir caminho.

Todos pararam a caminhada ao ver que Robin o tinha feito. Ela levantou a mão, pedindo silêncio. Uma sombra apareceu sobre a luz das lâmpadas, e uma voz fraca e debilitada falou:

- Boa noite, jovens.

Robin se manteve na mesma posição. Sorriu.

- Boa noite, senhora. Prazer em vê-la.

A anciã, agora conhecida por Celine, observou Robin por um momento. A arqueóloga se surpreendeu ao ver em seus olhos um olhar cristalino e inocente da pobre mulher que havia conhecido um par de dias antes. A que parecia temê-los a principio, a que se preocupou com ela e lhe deu conselhos. Que lhe contou como eliminar o espírito de Mainery. Que, embora não soubesse nesse momento, havia ajudado a valorizar e querer proteger seus amigos com mais força do que nunca.

Quem mentia? Ela ou Mainery?

Ou... Em que momento Nico Robin, a menina prodígio de Ohara, havia se deixado envolver em semelhante história sem poder se defender?

Ela havia se tornado um fantoche de novo, mas não conseguia decifrar se era de Mainery, de Celine ou de ambos. E todos esses pensamentos vieram em sua mente de um momento a outro, o qual ela se estremeceu de terror, embora tratasse de escondê-lo.

- Te vejo preocupada, querida. Posso perguntar o que aconteceu com aquele... Assunto que falávamos essa manhã?

- Oh... Isso já está resolvido. Muito obrigada por sua ajuda.

- E que fazem na floresta tão tarde?

Zoro continha Chopper com todas suas forças. A pobre rena estava muito alterada pela presença daquela mulher que parecia tão calma e indefesa. Seu instinto o indicava para sair correndo junto com os demais animais, ou se ela se aproximasse demais, atacar rapidamente. Em seu interior se alegrava de que Zoro fosse tão forte, o estava impedindo de fazer alguma barbaridade. Talvez até deixá-lo nocauteado neste momento seria uma boa ideia. Em quanto aos demais, pareciam distraídos enquanto Robin, aparentando grande calma, conversava com a anciã. Dispersaram-se um pouco para conversar entre eles sobre assuntos triviais, como se estivessem em plena luz do dia no navio ou na praia.

Robin só conseguia pensar que tudo isso a respeito da atuação se tornou mais suspeito para ela.

Ou será que aquela mulher podia ler sua mente também? Se for o caso, claro, dela ser a bruxa que Mainery tinha dito que era.

- Nós terminamos tarde nossa viagem. – Ofereceu Robin como explicação. – Neste momento estamos voltando para o navio.

- Fico feliz, pequena. É o melhor que pode fazer. Você sabe... Os espíritos vagam durante a noite. Eles são perigosos.

Robin tentou manter-se fria, com a mente clara e, na medida em que pudesse, esvaziava-se de pensamentos que a pudesse comprometer em algum remoto caso de que a mulher pudesse ler mentes.

- Então... Mainery não era o único espírito presente nesta ilha?

- Claro que não, querida. Em toda parte há, e muitos, inclusive no navio. Falando nisso... O log pose está pronto?

Robin negou com a cabeça e a anciã lhe deu umas palmadas em sua mão, com um sorriso.

- Te garanto que antes que escureça amanhã estará fora desta ilha. – Disse isto e começou a caminhar em direção contrária a que levavam eles. Suas últimas palavras haviam feito com que todos a olhassem enquanto ela se fora.

Robin mordeu os lábios. Seus joelhos estavam feito gelatinas e sentia uma dor pulsante na cabeça, que a deixou tonta.

Sanji correu para seu lado para se certificar de que ela estava bem. Zoro quebrou o aperto em Chopper, uma vez que este relaxou. Isso significava que a mulher havia ido embora.

- Não é preciso ser um gênio... – Disse Sanji aos demais enquanto ajudava Robin a se sentar no chão. – Para se dar conta de que isso foi uma ameaça.

- Temos que ir logo. – Sentenciou Nami. – Ela poderia voltar.

Robin não disse nada. Em seus olhos puderam ver um terror que a manteve imóvel, sua pele estava eriçada e todo seu corpo começou a tremer. O tremor começou a se tornar um pouco mais forte, se tornando convulsões violentas que os levaram a surpresa.

- Temos que segurá-la! – Gritou Chopper. Luffy envolveu o corpo de Robin, esticando seus braços e pernas para firmar o melhor possível, mas ainda conseguiu deter seu corpo que estava esgotado e oferecia uma resistência incrivelmente forte. A rena se aproximou para revisá-la, enquanto os outros aproximavam suas lâmpadas para facilitar a tarefa.

Os olhos de Robin estavam completamente brancos, e apesar do frio que estava sua pele começou a suar profundamente. Respirava com muita dificuldade, talvez pela reação que seu corpo causava.

Mas seu rosto ficou vermelho e algumas marcas curvas apareciam em algumas partes de sua face, de onde começou a brotar sangue em pequenas gotas, surpreendendo a todos.

- Não há nada que eu possa fazer por ela. – Declarou Chopper com gravidade. – Isso que está acontecendo não é algo físico, tem algo haver com aquela mulher. Ela fez algo, mas não sei o que é.

Zoro empurrou Chopper e se ajoelhou de frente a Robin.

- Luffy, solte-a um pouco. – Pediu. Luffy se soltou ligeiramente e comprovou que as convulsões pararam, porém ela seguia tensa e seus olhos continuavam brancos.

- Robin! – Zoro começou a falar. – Robin, sei que está aí em algum lugar e tem que me escutar! O que quer que esteja acontecendo, você pode deter!

Robin piscou e uma lágrima saiu de cada um de seus olhos, caindo sobre sua face. Luffy se soltou um pouco mais.

- Robin, somos nós, seus nakamas, lembra? Estamos aqui com você! Está me ouvindo?

...

_- Pode vê-los, Robin?_

_- Eu só vejo... Sangue..._

_- Exatamente..._

_Ao seu redor, as árvores de toda a ilha se incendiavam. Chovia cinzas. E a distância um navio parecia em chamas._

_Como Ohara._

_Ao seu pé, um líquido espesso começou a fluir para as chamas. Ao ser queimado, o líquido produzia um cheiro penetrante e repugnante._

_- Sangue. – Repetiu ela._

_Atrás dela, havia sete figuras, que era de onde saía o sangue. Não tinha coragem de se virar, mas sabia que estavam ali porque projetavam suas sombras sobre ela._

_- Não é delicioso?_

_Robin caiu de joelhos, até mesmo deixando que o sangue manchasse suas mãos e seus joelhos. O peito ardia e seus músculos haviam deixado de responder._

_- NÃO!_

_- Sim. Eu amo este cheiro._

_A voz que falava era idêntica a sua. Mas esta era cheia de... Maldade. Pura maldade._

_Olhou para cima. Era idêntica a ela. Os mesmos olhos, mesmo sorriso, mesmo cabelo, a mesma cara._

_Suas mãos se afundavam entre toda aquela lama sangrenta e continuava sem poder se virar. Não teria coragem, jamais teria._

_- Porque eles?_

_- Porque não preciso deles._

_Ela se agachou e segurou seu queixo._

_- Eu posso evitar o sofrimento. Deixei-me seu corpo e eu levarei a carga por você. Posso salvar um, para ficar comigo pela eternidade._

_- Não... Isso não pode ser verdade._

_- Não sente o cheiro? E o calor? Não está vendo suas sombras? – Ela cravou suas unhas em seu rosto, levantando-a lentamente enquanto se colocava de pé, e a obrigava a se levantar também. – Não te dói?_

_Lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos pela dor._

_- Não! – Apenas podia respirar. – Não!_

_- Deixe-me seu corpo e tudo isso terminará. Tudo o que você está buscando neste mundo, de que servirá se não compartilhá-los com eles? Somente esqueça e descanse de uma vez. Te prometo que deixará para trás toda a dor e sofrimento. Tudo o que está acumulado em seu interior por toda a vida. Todos estes ultrajes, o abandono, a morte dos que ama..._

_- Não! Não! Não!_

_Então soltou seu rosto. Robin apenas pôde se manter de pé, logo caindo, mas sua própria imagem na frente dela a agarrou pelos ombros e a obrigou a se virar._

_- Olhe para eles então! E viva com isto se puder!_

_Os olhos de Robin se inundaram ainda mais de lágrimas ante a vista._

_Os corpos de seus nakamas, multilados, sem olhos, a pele rasgada violentamente, todos eles envoltos de sangue. Pedaços de carne atirados sobre o chão. E todos eles a olhavam – embora não tivessem olhos – de forma acusadora._

_Não pôde observar por mais de um segundo porque ao seu redor tudo começava a dar voltas enquanto uma gargalhada cruel, a sua própria, podia ser escutada de todos os lados._

_- Você os matou! Não se lembra?_

_E frente aos seus olhos dançaram milhares de imagens: Ela matando, ela torturando, ela os machucando, ela rindo, ela sem piedade._

_- Não..._

_Suas lágrimas se tornaram incontroláveis. As imagens cruéis e sem piedade dela mesma matando seus nakamas, com sua própria risada de fundo, era brutal para sua mente e para seu coração._

_- Por que não se defendem? Por que deixaram que fizesse isso?_

_- Porque era você._

_Robin sentiu que sua garganta se fechava e engoliu saliva com dificuldade, enquanto o suor deixava de correr por seu corpo e as lágrimas por sua face._

_- Porque te amavam tanto que não podiam fazer nada contra você._

_- Não... – Caiu no chão com a cabeça abaixada. – Eles não permitiriam. Se eu machucasse qualquer um deles, Luffy não hesitaria em lutar contra mim. Nem Zoro._

_- Tem certeza? Como explica isto, então?_

_- É uma ilusão que você criou para me manipular e me confundir. Mas não, Celine! Isto não está ao meu nível! – Se pôs de pé. – Não os conhece como eu, e tampouco me conhece também! Não pode me vencer com algo como isso!_

_Celine voltou a aparecer a sua frente e com facilidade levantou-a novamente, segurando seu rosto, cravando-lhe as unhas e provocando uma intensa dor._

_- Acha que isso é ataque meu, não é? É somente uma continuação da pequena ameaça que te fiz há alguns minutos. Você não tem ideia de nada._

_De repente alguns gritos chamaram Robin, gritos que se aproximavam cada vez mais dela, uma voz que cada vez se tornou mais clara em seu interior._

...

- Robin, acorda!

Depois de piscar e deixar sair a milionésima lágrima que havia soltado no período de inconsciência, os olhos de Robin voltaram a natural e bela cor azul e logo seu corpo se acalmou. O capitão a deixou livre e a depositou com cuidado no chão enquanto ela recuperava a normalidade de sua respiração e secava as lágrimas do rosto. Nami correu para abraçar sua amiga.

- Robin! Por que fez isso? Estávamos muito preocupados! – Robin lhe devolveu o abraço, mas se separou rapidamente dela.

- Nami... Saiam daqui... Saiam logo. – Suplicou olhando-a diretamente nos olhos.

- O que? Nami recuou, olhando Robin com surpresa. – Por que isso justo agora, Robin?

A voz de Robin soava trêmula e afetada.

- Se não se forem... Se não se forem, vou matar todos.

Embora soasse mais como afirmação que como ameaça, a tripulação se surpreendeu.

- Não diga isso, Robin! – Pediu Nami. – Você nunca...

- É que você não sabe! – Gritou de repente e o alarme cresceu, pois raras as vezes que a arqueóloga perdia a calma daquele modo. – Para mim já é tarde! Qualquer um desses espíritos malditos pode tomar meu corpo a vontade e fazer o que quiser!

Todos os demais se fitaram sem saber o que fazer. Robin olhou para Zoro, e se pôs de pé, caminhando em direção a ele.

- E... Kenshin-san... Mate-me, por favor. – Suplicou a morena com a voz fina.

- O que?!

- É a única maneira!

- Eu não posso fazer isso!

Ele havia sido pego desprevenido por completo. Como se pedia algo assim a ele?

Robin o olhou completamente sem esperança. Parecia que começaria a chorar a qualquer momento de novo.

- Por favor... Zoro... Escute-me... Se eu morrer, meu corpo não poderá ser possuído por nenhum dos outros espíritos e vocês poderão deixar a ilha.

- Eu não posso fazer isso!

- Não era um caçador de piratas? – Segurou os ombros do homem com força, enterrando seus dedos. – Zoro, olhe para mim, sou pirata, não sou diferente dos outros... Não estava disposto a enfrentar-me se fosse um perigo para sua família? Agora sou.

Zoro desviou o olhar, porque Robin pensava que ele podia fazê-lo?

- Por favor, apenas faça! – Pediu ela mais uma vez, mas Zoro agarrou seus pulsos e a deteve antes que continuasse implorando.

- É que agora tudo é diferente, me pede algo que não posso fazer! – Gritou em sua cara para que logo todos se permanecessem estáticos sem saber o que fazer ou dizer.

Como se o tempo tivesse parado para eles. A tripulação do Chapéu de Palha estava suspensa no espaço e tempo.

Surpreendentemente, só uma pessoa parecia continuar conectada com a realidade e foi essa pessoa quem deteve o caos e os chamou de volta.

- Se já terminaram, chega de toda essa estupidez. – Disse Luffy calmamente. Durante os segundos de tensão havia se sentado em uma pedra próxima, sem olhar diretamente para alguém, como se soubesse que algo assim ia passar. – Vamos para a mansão.

- Mas... Capitão-san... Eu...

- Nada de mais, Robin. – Mudou para um tom de voz mais severo. – Enquanto eu diga, está terminantemente proibida de morrer. Me ouviu? – Perguntou, se pondo de pé, o que levou aos outros a se prepararem também.

Robin, completamente desmoralizada, começou a caminhar, com Zoro atrás dela. Poderiam seguir dizendo um milhão de coisas, mas o silêncio dominou a todos. Se não fosse Luffy colocar um ponto final, ela havia tomado uma katana de Zoro para cometer suicídio.

Não poderia acreditar que tudo aquilo estivera movendo seu interior de modo tão intenso. Tinha sérios conflitos fluindo dentro de sua mente. Por que teve que dizer tudo a eles? Que poderia fazer para protegê-los mais tarde?

No momento a única coisa que lhe ocorreu foi pedir desculpas.

- Uhm... Meninos.

Os Mugiwaras detiveram o passo e voltaram para ela.

- Acreditem em mim, lamento muito o que fiz agora pouco. Não sei como foi que perdi o controle deste modo, me desculpem se os assustei ou...

- Minha Robin-chwan é tão linda quando pede desculpas! – Exclamou Sanji de repente. – Acho que vou morrer só de vê-la!

Nami o deteve com um golpe em sua cabeça e logo se aproximou de Robin com um sorriso.

- Não se preocupe, Robin. – Segurou seus ombros com ar compreensivo. – Tudo vai ficar bem.

- Claro! – Disse Luffy. – E quando chegarmos a mansão, Sanji vai nos preparar um grande jantar com muita carne!

Sanji se pôs de pé de um salto e deu um belo chute em seu capitão.

- Ainda não saímos dessa situação difícil e você já está pensando em comer! Maldito idiota de borracha!

- Pois você é igual, anda pervertido como sempre, príncipe dos idiotas.

- Quem você chamou de príncipe dos idiotas, cabeça de alga?

E em menos de cinco segundos se armou entre eles o tumulto que sempre havia. Robin estava parada assistindo a todos, sorrindo. Sorria porque talvez tudo realmente saísse bem. Porque ela não poderia acreditar que iria vencê-los assim, nem muito menos que ela mesma fosse capaz de danificá-los alguma vez.

Cruzou os braços e brotou um braço extra que lhe tapara a boca, porque temia que algum ruído provocado por parte dela alarmasse seus amigos, pois nesses momentos a única coisa que lhe reconfortava era observá-los em meio a essa desastrosa paz.

Mas, de repente, algo aconteceu em câmera lenta diante de seus olhos nublados. Viu seus companheiros rir e gritar, bater uns aos outros e afundar no caos de sua amizade rude, porém divertida. Sem que os demais percebessem, Robin estendeu os braços e caminhou com passos lentos e inseguros em direção ao centro daquela confusão, e ergueu sua mão o máximo que pôde sem conseguir impedir o que veio. Não conseguiu impedir que, ante os olhos de todos, Nami desaparecesse em uma nuvem de fumaça negra que se fora sem deixar rastro algum. Aparentemente a ruiva também havia notado, pois a última coisa que viram nela foi uma cara de surpresa e seus olhos abertos miraram Robin por uma fração de segundos, antes que pudesse perguntar: Por quê?

No meio deles só restou o cheiro que vinha da navegadora, mas não havia mais nada.

- Nami? – Luffy começou a caminhar ao redor. Passava pelo lugar aonde segundos antes ela havia estado. Procurava em todos os cantos. – Nami? Nami!

Os outros estavam em estado de choque durante vários segundos quando Sanji também reagiu, gritando o nome da navegadora com desespero. Logo Chopper, Franky e Usopp o imitaram.

- Ei, não é o momento de ficarmos assim! – Gritou Zoro, tratando de colocar ordem antes que aquilo se tornasse uma histeria coletiva. Se Robin começasse a chorar ou a gritar também, ele mesmo iria entrar em colapso.

Houve um silêncio de novo, que só foi interrompido por soluços mal contidos do pequeno Chopper e de Usopp.

Luffy moveu seu chapéu de palha. Seus olhos não eram visíveis, mas suas mãos tremiam enquanto ele fechava os punhos com força.

- Eles... Eles a levaram. – Chopper disse o que todos pensavam. – A bruxa levou a Nami.

Pela segunda vez naquela noite o mundo parecia desmoronar completamente. Se agruparam, bem próximos um dos outros. Pensaram que mais um ataque estava por vir, em que desapareceriam todos com um só golpe e que ela chegava e os destroçava sem piedade. Mas nada disso aconteceu. Mais terrível ainda, a floresta se encontrava em um profundo silêncio, já que os animais haviam fugido. Não havia ar que movia as árvores e havia um calor pesado, úmido, que só aumentou o desconforto.

- Eu... Irei buscar a Nami. – Disse Luffy finalmente, separando-se do resto com intenção de tomar o caminho que haviam deixado. – Vão para a mansão e fiquem lá, se é assim que Robin acha que é a melhor opção.

Robin assentiu.

- É sim, Capitão-san.

- Bem. Vejo vocês lá e prometo que levarei Nami comigo. Vão agora.

Sanji tratou de caminhar rumo a Luffy.

- Eu vou com você.

- Não foi uma sugestão, Sanji!

Sanji parou ante o olhar que apareceu nos olhos de Luffy, que poucas vezes teve a oportunidade de ver dirigida para algum deles.

Sem dizer uma palavra mais, Luffy esticou seu braço e pegou uma lâmpada, a acendeu e se virou para voltar. Desapareceu entre a escuridão do bosque e das árvores, seguindo seu próprio instinto e confiando unicamente em seu próprio poder.

Zoro também tomou uma lâmpada e decidiu assumir o comando daquela missão, já que os outros dificilmente conseguiriam se manter inteiros se a coisa seguisse por este rumo.

- Ouviram o capitão. Temos que ir.

Quando Zoro fez menção de se por a caminhar, recebeu um forte chute na cabeça por parte de Sanji.

- Como pode estar tão tranquilo depois do que aconteceu, cabeça de alga?

- Não é a primeira vez que nos separamos por algum motivo! Luffy encontrará Nami e a trará de volta para nós, qual o grande problema?

- Olhe bem o que aconteceu, idiota. Nami-san desapareceu. Desapareceu no ar. – Explicou o loiro. – Mesmo se Luffy seguir por este caminho perseguindo a anciã, chegará a encontrá-la?

Vendo que Zoro não parecia reagir ante a sua pergunta, Sanji se pôs na frente dele e agarrou a gola de sua camisa.

- Nós não estamos enfrentando algo que podemos tocar, bater ou cotar, maldito seja! Trata-se de uma bruxa! Como se enfrenta os poderes de uma bruxa com simples ataques físicos?

Zoro continuava olhando Sanji, com o cenho franzido e sem dizer uma palavra, nem ao menos contestar seus questionamentos. Desta vez, no lugar de suas costumeiras brigas a golpes que só existiam entre eles, havia um enfrentamento de olhar, de expressões duras e determinação.

- Vê que tenho razão? – Perguntou Sanji, interpretando o silêncio de Zoro como aceitação.

- Tudo bem. – Disse para que soltasse sua camisa. – Agora, o que propõe que façamos?

-...

- Diga! Que outra opção temos?

Sanji não pôde responder. Zoro olhou de soslaio para Usopp que não deixava de tremer, Chopper que continuava soluçando e Franky, que parecia esperar simplesmente que alguém tomasse uma decisão. Então, muito a contragosto, teve que voltar a Robin.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou, pois sabia que a arqueóloga poderia muito bem ser a mais afetada neste momento. Robin estava encostada em um tronco de uma árvore e olhava o chão, com os braços sobre as costas. Havia se mantido em silêncio todo esse tempo, mas depois dos acontecimentos recentes sua tranquilidade só parecia aumentar sua inquietude.

Finalmente assentiu, levantando os olhos para Zoro.

- Vamos continuar, então. – Disse Franky, pondo um ponto final à situação.

Começaram a caminhar pelo menos caminho que haviam seguido desde o inicio. Com a luz das lâmpadas, era como estar seguindo a escuridão de um túnel. As folhas farfalhavam e se moviam debaixo de seus pés.

Mas tudo entre eles era silêncio. Silêncio, incerteza e tristeza. Mas aconteça o que acontecer, eles enfrentariam, tal como Zoro havia dito antes.

Chopper parou de repente. Usopp, que ia atrás dele, se alarmou ante a ação do médico.

- Que houve, Chopper? Sente algo de novo?

Não... – Olhava as mãos que se moviam nervosamente. – Eu só me perguntava: Por que a Nami?

Zoro se virou para responder-lhe que isso não importava no momento e que se apressar para chegar a mansão rápido. Mas tudo o que aconteceu foi que Chopper só o olhou com olhos mais tristes que Zoro jamais havia visto na rena, enquanto sem emitir um som a mais, desaparecia em meio a uma nuvem de fumaça negra e densa, ante os olhos do espadachim que não pudera se mover para tentar evitar.

* * *

Bom feriado pra vocês :D e nem precisam me desejar o mesmo, é só deixar review que já farão meu dia feliz hehe


	7. Culpa, Agitação e Calma

Esse capítulo é o meu preferido, eu tenho um faniquito toda vez que leio :x uahsushuahsu

Boa leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Culpa, Agitação e Calma.**

- Você viu agora, Marimo inútil? – Perguntou Sanji. Zoro mantinha os punhos e a mandíbula cerrados, para evitar gritar devido à impotência que sentia naquele momento.

Não era um segredo que a rena admirava especialmente o espadachim e que este o via quase como um irmão mais novo, e para Zoro era tão frustrante vê-lo desaparecer desse modo – sem poder fazer nada – como foi para Robin ver Nami sumir no ar e não alcançá-la a tempo.

Sem dizer nada, nem sequer para contestar as reclamações de Sanji, Zoro deu a volta e continuou caminhando, mas a uma velocidade desnecessariamente alta, levando os demais a surpresa por essa atitude.

Robin o alcançou e segurou sua mão, impedindo-o de seguir em ritmo acelerado que havia tomado seus pés. Queria pará-lo completamente, mas Zoro continuou tentando caminhar, de forma que parecia querer correr. Então, para fazê-lo parar, Robin teve que se colocar a frente dele, e fez um par de mãos emergirem do chão, segurando seus tornozelos, enquanto ela o encarou, colocando as mãos firmemente sobre seu peito.

- Kenshin-san, me ouça. – Pediu a arqueóloga – Você tem sido muito forte até agora, não tem culpa de nada. Cozinheiro-san não quer fazer você se sentir mal, só está tão nervoso como você agora, e tem medo de não saber o que está fazendo. Sei que ele jamais dirá abertamente, mas ele confia em você. Todos nós confiamos.

- Tem razão em algo. – Zoro percebeu quando viu Chopper desaparecer. Não era algo que eles poderiam enfrentar com um mínimo de possibilidade. – Não há nada que podemos fazer. Levaram Chopper bem na nossa cara, e não houve nada que poderíamos fazer para deter. Só pude ficar parado como um idiota vendo ele se transformar em fumaça!

- Se alguém tem culpa em tudo isto, sou somente eu.

Zoro fitou a face de Robin, tão perto dela, tão longe. Refletia uma profunda tristeza, pois para ela também havia sido doloroso ver o doutor desaparecer sem poder fazer nada. Novamente sentiu o impulso inconcebível de fazê-la se sentir bem, de consolá-la, de abraçá-la. E então Zoro se deu conta de que todas as suas ações, de pelo menos as últimas horas, haviam sido no comando do que era bom para ela, do que poderia servir para ajudá-la.

O que estava fazendo? Em vez de agir pelo bem da tripulação, Zoro só pensava nela. Ele se impactou com o ocorrido com Chopper, porque, imediatamente depois que a rena desapareceu, ele havia se perguntado: _E se acontecer a Robin? _Isso não era próprio dele de qualquer maneira. Estava envolvendo demais seus sentimentos naquele problema que o levava a um dilema. _Sentimentos? Que sentimentos?_

E ele não queria encontrar uma resposta para tal questão, ou pelo menos não naquele momento.

O que quebrou aquele silêncio todo foi o grito repentino de Usopp.

- Franky!

O Ciborgue começou a desaparecer, com um gesto de incredulidade no rosto, mas também algo como uma dor física que o teria afetado, pois dava para ver certa tensão em seus braços e um gaguejar, como se tentasse dizer algo. Demorou um pouco mais para desaparecer do que os outros, e Sanji que estava mais perto dele, o alcançou com o braço, mas de nada adiantou, pois escorregou entre seus dedos como água.

- Merda! – Exclamou o cozinheiro quando Franky desapareceu completamente. Pelo menos isso ajudou a confirmar que embora "chegassem a tempo" não tinha nada que pudessem fazer contra os desaparecimentos. Usopp agora teve que conter seus gritos, pois tudo aquilo era demais para ele, mas sabia que não poderia se deixar levar pelo medo naquela situação.

Zoro e Robin deixaram seus assuntos de culpa para depois. Teriam que se apressar. O pensamento era o mesmo, ficar a salvo, pois não havia nada que pudessem fazer para Chopper, Franky e Nami.

- Vamos, lembrem-se, não há tempo para isso. – Disse Zoro, tomando a mão de Robin e se adiantando.

- Oi Marimo, não toque na minha linda Robin-chwan! – Gritou o loiro para que o outro soltasse Robin.

- Me deixe em paz, Ero-cook!

- Ei, isso é sério! – Gritava Usopp com os olhos arregalados e tremendo de medo. – Deixem de brigar como idiotas!

Seguiram seu caminho, mas em vez de continuar andando, começaram a correr. A trilha se tornou muito confusa e tropeções e empurrões se tornaram frequentes para eles. Porém Robin percebeu de imediato que não estavam avançando. No começo lhe deu medo de que a bruxa estivesse fazendo uma brincadeira com eles, mas finalmente se deu conta da razão de estarem correndo em círculos.

- Kenshin-san. – Chamou em meio às respirações aceleradas. – Tem ideia de onde vamos?

- Ah...

- Eu sabia! Você é um idiota, cabeça de alga... – Sanji começou a insultá-lo, mas se deteve ao ver que Zoro não teria nervos para aquilo.

- Robin, é melhor você nos guiar! – Pediu Usopp, perdendo a pouca calma que ainda acreditava ter, a este ponto já estava chorando descontroladamente. – Ou não chegaremos a lugar nenhum.

A arqueóloga se deteve por um momento e quando percebeu claramente onde estavam, continuo a correr. Rapidamente notaram que agora sim estavam se afastando, pois a montanha parecia cada vez mais longe.

Zoro de repente escutou um barulho atrás dele. A luz da lâmpada de Usopp se moveu descontroladamente, Zoro se virou e a viu jogada no chão aos seus pés. Sanji e Robin também pararam e viram que agora era Usopp quem desaparecia no ar, com a boca aberta aparentando um grito, que, no entanto era inaudível. Zoro, assim como Sanji, teve como sua primeira reação esticar a mão para pegá-lo ao ver que ele desaparecia um pouco mais lentamente que os outros, porém, apesar de ainda alcançar, seus dedos atravessaram o nariz do amigo. Poucos segundos depois, não havia rastros dele.

Zoro congelou no lugar, igual à Sanji. Robin se aproximou deles, tomou cada um por um braço e voltou a correr novamente. Não disseram nada, não havia necessidade. Não poderia desmoronar, teria que salvá-los como pudesse, algo teria que ser feito, mas a única coisa que ocorria no momento era chegar à mansão. Teria que chegar, ela não via outra forma de estar segura.

Maldita bruxa, por que não levava a ela? Sem dúvida sua intenção era fazê-la sofrer. E... Maldita, ela estava conseguindo.

Nem Sanji, nem Zoro disseram nada mais. Limitaram-se a seguir a arqueóloga, que corria cada vez mais rápido através da floresta.

Não houve discussões ou pensamentos de culpa. Não havia espaço para dúvida, o que importava no momento era se salvar.

- A mansão está próxima, posso vê-la entre as árvores. – Disse Robin. Embora desejasse que isso aliviasse um pouco, só conseguiu se estressar mais, pois quanto mais se aproximavam, mais urgente era chegar lá.

Enquanto corriam, Sanji começou a se sentir estranho.

- O... Oi, Marimo...

- Não quero discutir agora!

Mas Sanji não respondeu ao pequeno insulto, somente disse algo que incomodou bastante.

- Não deixem de correr. Proteja a Robin-chan.

- O que Ero-cook?

Enquanto corriam, Zoro olhou para trás. Sanji ainda estava correndo, mas suas pernas ficaram translúcidas, exatamente como o resto de seu corpo. Ele também tinha aquele olhar de dor, como se alguém tivesse lhe dado um forte golpe nas costelas ou algo assim.

- Cozinheiro-san! – Robin gritou ao perceber o que estava acontecendo, mas Zoro a tomou pelo braço e a impediu de continuar correndo.

- Você corre e não pare!

Robin continuou correndo. Cada vez se encontravam mais próximos e a última coisa que queria era parar, mas...

Nami, Chopper, Franky, Usopp e agora Sanji. E se também levassem Zoro? Quem a ajudaria com tudo aquilo?

E pensar que apenas uma hora antes todos estavam juntos. O que faria? Luffy teria desaparecido também?

Finalmente foram capazes de avistar a parte de trás da casa. A distância entre a linha final de árvores e a cerca que rodeava a mansão era de vários metros onde havia um espaço de plantas baixas, que no passado devia ser bem cuidado para dar uma aparência melhor ao lugar. Por alguma razão isso a fez sentir-se segura, deixar as árvores para trás.

Mas logo sentiu um forte puxão e então a mão de Zoro a soltou. Ela se virou.

Uma sombra que vinha das profundezas da floresta pegara Zoro, que só se sustentava com suas pernas, que de algum modo conseguiu as manter unidas no chão. Seu peito e seus braços estavam cobertos pela sombra, uma espécie de mancha negra que se estendia pelas árvores e pela vegetação rasteira.

- Kenshin-san! – Robin foi até ele e o puxou para si, tentando tirar seu corpo, mas não era tão forte, não estava chegando a lugar nenhum.

- Não, Robin, vai! Se ponha a salvo!

- Não!

- Não adianta nada, o que não entende? Entre na maldita mansão agora!

Robin o soltou e começou a recuar. Zoro de alguma forma resistia, mas as sombras não demorariam a absorvê-lo de volta para a floresta. Uma vez que estivesse ali, desapareceria junto com os outros. E ela não era tão forte como ele. Nunca seria, certo? Ela não podia salvá-lo. Robin retrocedeu mais, tomada pelo medo, frustração e impotência.

Mas ela não teria nada o que perder! O resto já não importava, já havia chegado até ali e não conseguiu salvar ninguém!

Então Robin ignorou os protestos de Zoro. Correu sobre ele e o abraçou com todas as suas forças.

- Cien Fleur! – Duas grandes cadeias de mãos surgiram de Robin, prendendo-a na mansão.

- Que diabos você está fazendo, mulher? Eu disse para me deixar! – Zoro a repreendia, sem querer admitir que seu coração agora batia com mais força que o habitual e que havia abraçado a arqueóloga com a mesma força que ela.

- Não irei. – Respondeu ela. – Me ajuda com isso, por favor.

Gradualmente foram desaparecendo os braços à medida que ela puxava Zoro. Ele por sua vez procurou avançar. Logo sentiu a sombra ceder e o soltar. Essa era a sua chance. Conseguiu libertar seus braços e tirar suas espadas.

_Se o que me segura é algo físico, sempre existe a possibilidade de cortar._

- Cuidado Robin! – Advertiu antes de fazer um movimento rápido que, de alguma maneira, conseguiu cortar a sombra. Mas Robin não reagiu a tempo, assim, quando Zoro se viu livre, a força utilizada pelos seus braços, disparou ambos em direção ao muro.

Robin colidiu com ele, imediatamente depois veio o corpo de Zoro.

- Merda! – Exclamou Zoro ao perceber o que havia acontecido. Apressou-se para libertar Robin do peso de seu corpo, mas o dano já estava feito e isso ele sabia.

- Você está bem? – Robin tratou de sorrir, mas em seguida a dor atravessou seu rosto como um raio. Finalmente negou com a cabeça e murmurou algo, mas Zoro não entendeu, sua voz estava muito fraca devido ao impacto.

Ele buscou suas katanas no chão – havia as soltado suficientemente rápido para não o machucar e nem machucar Robin. – E uma vez que as encontrou, embainhou-as e cuidou de Robin para levá-la ao interior da mansão. Como pôde, ele pulou a cerca e chegou à entrada principal. A primeira coisa que viu foi o letreiro com as instruções que haviam parecido tão bobas vistas pela primeira vez, somente agora conseguia compreender melhor.

- Sou... Caçador de Piratas, e trago comigo a Menina Demônio. Voltei porque precisamos de abrigo e ela está ferida.

Respirou profundamente e hesitou um pouco para entrar, mas finalmente gritou:

- E vai me valer um demônio se puder entrar ou não! O importante agora é nos manter seguros! Algum problema com isso?

Uma vez que estava dentro da mansão, ajudou Robin a se encostar-se à cadeira que encontrou no corredor. Ela sorriu com os olhos ligeiramente fechados e tentou abrir sua mochila, que como era a menor de todas, foi a única que não se perdeu no caminho. Zoro ao ver que ela estava quase sem forças, ajudou. Robin retirou da sua mochila uma garrafa de água e ofereceu a ele.

Ela havia trago outra garrafa, de modo que Zoro aceitou e bebeu. Estava tão exausto que quase terminou tudo em um só gole. Logo ele se sentou ao pé do sofá para descansar. Robin olhava, sorrindo suavemente.

- Me tirou o ar com esse golpe, Kenshin-san. – Comentou, abaixando suas pernas do sofá. Fez-lhe um sinal para que se sentasse ao seu lado. Zoro se acomodou no sofá, ao lado da morena.

- Sinto muito.

Robin continuou bebendo de sua garrafa, enquanto Zoro a observava. Ao notar seus olhos sobre ela, Robin parou de beber, colocando a garrafa em seu colo e usando como pretexto para manter seus olhos lá.

- Por que me salvou, Robin?

Ela não respondeu. Zoro pegou a garrafa de seu colo e segurou seu queixo, fazendo-a encará-lo.

- Me diga.

Robin mordeu os lábios e negou com a cabeça. Não queria dizer nessa situação.

- Robin! – Insistiu Zoro. – Eu não queria que você ficasse em um perigo desnecessário, mas você não me ouviu. Agora mereço saber por que fez isso.

- Eu... Teria feito isso até pelo Nagahana-kun.

Zoro não soube o que dizer. Robin estava respondendo da mesma forma que ele havia feito antes.

Robin estava apavorada. Estava a ponto de dizer algo que, em sua opinião, seria uma barbaridade em um momento como esse. Esteve a ponto de admitir que só a ideia de perder Zoro da mesma forma que os outros, era simplesmente devastador para ela. Esteve a ponto de dizer que precisava muito dele e seu medo do que poderia acontecer daí para frente. Esteve a ponto de dizer que sentia algo por ele, mas o quê? E por quê?

Era inútil. Não podia fazer. Zoro ainda estava segurando seu rosto. Robin pegou a mão dele e a retirou com delicadeza. Não queria que sentisse um tipo de rejeição de sua parte, mas tampouco sabia o que sentia.

Além do mais, nem sabia se era recíproco. Não podia confiar nem mesmo nisso.

- Bem... Então me diga pelo menos por que está tão certa de que aqui estaremos a salvo.

Robin tentou, por todos os meios, evitar que a emoção fosse passada em sua voz.

- Se eu entendi alguma coisa desta ilha, é que o ambiente está carregado de poder, e uma simples palavra ou ordem podem ocorrer muitas coisas. A anciã me disse, inclusive, que fez um feitiço sem querer em alguma ocasião. – Tratou de não dar tanta ênfase no caso, pois foi a vez que Mainery havia tomado o corpo de Zoro. – Havia algo que Celine não colocou no letreiro da porta, é que aqui dentro ela não pode fazer nada, pois com o passar dos anos e com o poder se acumulando neste lugar, o letreiro começou a atuar como um escudo.

- Como?

- Por exemplo, há uma parte que diz que não devemos roubar nada da mansão. À noite eu vim e roubei um livro, e os espíritos ficaram perturbados. Compreendi depois que o susto que me deram essa noite foi o "pagamento" que tive por esse livro.

- Então, se Celine tentar nos prejudicar aqui dentro...

- Por mais poder que tenha, a mansão nos protegerá de algum modo, porque ao fazer algo, estaria "corrompendo" este lugar, que de acordo com o letreiro, não pode fazer.

Zoro sorriu.

- Foi algo estúpido de sua parte. – Comentou – Sendo que ela mesmo que escreveu.

- Provavelmente só fez isso para despertar a curiosidade dos turistas.

- E pôs os olhos em nós, especialmente quando notou que você é igual a ela.

Dado este comentário, Robin ficou em silêncio novamente. Recordou então da impressão que havia causado sua própria imagem banhada em sangue, mostrando tanta maldade e crueldade. Não. Ela não era como Celine. Ela não era um monstro.

Puxou seus joelhos para cima do sofá e abraçou-os, com a firma intenção de deixar isso para lá. Estava cansada.

No entanto, não era tudo que tinha que dizer e teve que continuar.

- Kenshin-san... Tenho medo.

Zoro não se moveu. Nem sequer pareceu reagir, mas depois de alguns segundos, perguntou.

- Exatamente do que tem medo, mulher?

- De que eles estejam...

- Mortos? Não. Não estão.

Robin se afundou ainda mais no sofá. Zoro colocou a mão em seu ombro e olhou para ela, esperando que ela o olhasse, mesmo que de lado. Quando ela o fez, tentou sorrir um pouco, dando alguma confiança.

- Pense, vaso ruim nunca quebra. – Comentou com certo desdém divertido – E nossos nakamas são qualquer coisa, menos inocentes e indefesos, mesmo que aparentem um pouco.

Robin, que ainda estava com metade do rosto escondido entre os joelhos, sorriu. Zoro não viu sua boca, mas notou em seus olhos um brilho de um sorriso tímido, um vislumbre de esperança.

- Bem, aqui estamos nós. O que mais tem de plano?

- Voltar a fazer o ritual para tirar Mainery de meu corpo. Ainda tenho o material. Só preciso de uma boneca nova, já que perdi a anterior.

- E quanto tempo esperamos para que os outros voltem?

Robin suspirou e buscou a garrafa de água. Bebeu um pouco e logo sorriu com certo pesar.

- Nós não poderemos ficar aqui para sempre. Talvez à luz do dia, tenhamos mais oportunidade de enfrentá-la ou pelo menos buscar nossos nakamas.

- Bem, então enquanto estivermos aqui, é melhor descansar. O ritual pode ser feito pela manhã.

Zoro se esticou e bocejou. Suas pernas estavam semiabertas e dispersas, e seus braços estavam cruzados como se estivesse pronto para tirar uma boa soneca, mas nem sequer pareceu tentar dormir, pois descruzou os braços, esfregou os olhos e sentou-se corretamente, como se obrigasse a manter-se acordado.

- Oi, mulher, durma um pouco se quiser. – Recomendou. – Eu ficarei acordado, fazendo guarda.

Robin sorriu.

- Como no dia em que te acompanhei no ninho da gávea?

Zoro olhou para ela, intrigado pela risada que mantinha em seu rosto.

- O que há de tão engraçado? Pois eu fiquei acordado quase toda a noite daquela vez, e você que dormiu.

Robin sorriu mais amplamente. Zoro observando-a dormir? Aquela imagem lhe provocava ternura. Isso sem mencionar que o espadachim agora se encontrava duvidoso, havia girado os olhos para o outro lado e se notava um leve rubor em suas bochechas.

- Quando abri meus olhos, você estava dormindo profundamente.

Zoro deu um tapa na testa, sentindo-se frustrado. Pela primeira vez na vida pensava que sua natural tendência a dormir não havia lhe traído em um momento tão importante, e agora descobrira que, como sempre, havia dormido na vigia.

- Mas e o café e os comentários do dia seguinte?

- Bem, deve agradecer a intenção.

Outro golpe na testa. Uma risada um tanto perversa da parte de Robin e finalmente ele também começou a rir. Ele, quase uma noite inteira acordado? Sim, deveria saber desde o principio que aquilo não era real, não para ele.

- De qualquer maneira. – Robin, para a surpresa de Zoro, se aproximou dele, tomando seu ombro como almofada. – Eu não consigo parar de pensar neles.

Ela cobriu seu rosto com uma mão, e ele não tinha escolha mais a não ser abraçá-la. Era muito estranho, não, definitivamente não era confortável, confortar nunca foi seu forte, ainda mais para uma mulher que estava chorando.

- Me desculpe. – Sussurrou Robin, percebendo o desconforto de Zoro. – Sei que deve ser terrível para você, não tem culpa de nada e de qualquer forma está aqui comigo.

- Não é um problema para mim. – E foi agora Zoro quem surpreendeu Robin, pois a tomou com ambos os braços e a abraçou fortemente. A emoção de sentir que os braços do espadachim a rodeavam a fez pensar em seu passado, presente e a dor que ela viveu em seus nakamas. Aquele abraço moveu tantos sentimentos em seu interior que não pôde reprimir um soluço, que tomou desprevenido tanto Zoro como ela, que assustada, se afastou dele. Voltou para seu lado do sofá, apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, secou o rosto e tratou de se acalmar um pouco. Muitas emoções para poucos minutos. E lá estava ele, olhando confuso, sem saber o que fazer, provavelmente porque ele não era o tipo de homem que soubesse lidar com as emoções suportando-as e escondendo-as.

- Desculpe. – Repetiu, olhando-o novamente. – Sério, de verdade, eu sinto muito.

- Já disse que não é um problema. – Zoro se esticou e a segurou, para abraçá-la de novo.

- Obrigada, Zoro. – E esticou seus braços ao redor dele também.

E não, Zoro nunca havia sido bom com palavras, mas falava bastante bem com suas ações. E deixou que seu rosto ficasse de frente para a arqueóloga, que seu peito e o dela se juntaram e suas respirações cálidas se mesclaram em contraste com o frio que fazia aquela noite, foi o melhor que lhe ocorreu para demonstrar o que estava sentindo.

Deixou seus olhos se conectarem com os dela, e deixou demais.

Robin encostou em sua face com suavidade, acariciante sua pele. Fechou seus olhos e terminou com os últimos milímetros que restavam entre os seus lábios e os de Zoro, dando-lhe o beijo mais doce que seria capaz. Somente com toda a suavidade que tinha. Apenas a pouca inocência que estava nela. Era a coisa mais valiosa que podia entregar neste momento. Zoro correspondeu com igual suavidade, limitando-se aos seus lábios, limitando-se a lentas e ternas carícias. Se separaram e deixou que seus lábios subissem por sua face, beijando sua testa.

- Tranquila. Aqui você vai ficar bem, eu prometo. E eles estarão bem. Logo tudo não passará de um sonho ruim. Apenas descanse.

Robin tomou de novo o ombro de Zoro como almofada, mas desta vez estava quase completamente deitada sobre ele, aquilo era tranquilizante. Não queria pensar no que o beijo havia significado, nem para ele, nem para ela mesma. Só queria descansar e agarrou ao corpo de Zoro enquanto ambos dormiam do modo que podiam, com tranquilidade.

...

Zoro acordou contendo um grito vindo das profundezas de seu ser. Não podia acreditar, mas aparentemente e logo depois de pensar, viu que era verdade.

Não poderia continuar ali, ainda faltava pelo menos meia hora para amanhecer, infelizmente não havia maneira de permanecer ao lado de Robin. Embora quisesse mais do que qualquer coisa, tinha que protegê-la e ia fazer isso. Retirou-a cuidadosamente de cima dele e com a mesma delicadeza a depositou no sofá. Estava dormindo tão profundamente pelo cansaço em que se encontrava que não percebeu o movimento do seu companheiro, embora não demorou a sentir falta de calor, pois esfregou seus braços e se encolheu como um gatinho buscando dar calor a si mesmo. Zoro, um tanto comovido por isso, buscou em sua mochila se teria alguma manta, mas a única coisa que encontrou foi um suéter, muito leve aparentemente, mas já era alguma coisa.

Depois de agasalhá-la, fitou-a por alguns segundos que pareciam eternos.

- Me desculpe. Não posso ficar aqui.

...

Quando Robin sentiu os raios de sol batendo eu seu rosto, levantou-se. Zoro não estava lá. Encontrou-se metade coberta com um suéter que Nami havia lhe pedido para guardar na mochila no dia anterior.

_Não o culpo._ Disse a si mesma, enquanto se colocava de pé. _É melhor assim._

_Mas... Queima._ Pensou recordando-se, tocando seu rosto enquanto se dirigia ao escritório do andar de cima.

* * *

Depois de um momento ZoRobin lindo desses, acho que mereço alguns reviews lalala...


	8. Ilusões e Alianças

Era para eu ter postado semana passada, EUSEI D: Mass tive alguns probleminhas feat. falta de tempo e deu nesse atraso.

Devido aos mesmos motivos eu também não revisei o capítulo todo, portanto possíveis erros poderão ser encontrados, me desculpem D:

No mais, boa leitura, tentarei manter o ritmo de postagem agora rs.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Ilusões e Alianças**

Quando Zoro deixou a mansão, os primeiros raios de sol já espreitavam por detrás das montanhas e começaram a banhar a floresta; a vista era bonita, se não contassem com os acontecimentos da noite anterior. Não demorou muito mais para amanhecer por completo, e foi então que ele se dirigiu a um lugar suficientemente longe da mansão. Ficou firme em sua decisão, distendendo seu pescoço, movendo um pouco a cabeça, respirou fundo e foi então que falou.

- Agora sim, desgraçado, apareça para eu te dar a surra que merece.

Os segundos se passaram e Zoro não deixou sua posição. Esse desgraçado havia se atrevido a perturbar seu sono e agora não estava disposto a dar as caras? Quem ele achava que era? Nada que ameaçasse Roronoa Zoro permaneceria tranquilo.

- Vamos, bastardo! Saia de uma vez e vamos terminar com esta merda.

Agora ele compreendia a pressão a que Robin tinha estado submetida antes... Estar consciente de que seu corpo estava ocupado por outra alma além da sua, e que em qualquer momento podia perder o controle sobre seu próprio corpo.

Bem, ele sabia que dentro da casa não iam fazer danos a Robin, mas o problema é que uma vez que estivesse fora, iria machucá-la. E era por isso que estava fora para confrontá-lo, onde não pudessem se aproximar dela. Não podia esperar fazer um estúpido ritual, porque quem sabe que forças estranhas estariam liberando com isso. Se na primeira vez não funcionou, o que poderia acontecer agora?

Zoro esperou pacientemente, ele teria que aparecer. Aquele bastardo tinha de enfrentá-lo de frente.

_Muito bem, Roronoa, aqui estou, diga-me, o que você propõe agora?_

Zoro não via nada ao seu redor, mas escutava claramente a voz de Mainery proveniente de algum lugar muito próximo de si.

_Não ia me dar a surra que eu mereço? Diga-me, essa é por acaso a sua única forma de enfrentar os problemas?_

Zoro não podia responder. Mas então ele pensou em Robin, pensou em tudo o que ela havia passado e na angustia que certamente ela havia tido de enfrentar, e lembrou-se do desaparecimento de seus amigos, um após o outro.

- Não. Apenas isso. Quero te dar uma surra agora mesmo. – Mas então baixou a guarda. – Mas sei que com minhas espadas, não posso fazer nada contra você. Quero lutar com você em condições.

Era um pouco doloroso ter que admitir, mas a final de contas havia agido sem pensar. Obviamente não sabia como enfrentá-lo sem estar disposto a aceitar seu desafio, então esperava que o espírito quem tivesse uma proposta para ele.

Esperou em silêncio para que Mainery respondesse algo, mas isso não ocorreu, ou não ao menos no primeiro minuto que lhe pareceu que havia passado uma hora. Enquanto isso, ele sabia de uma única coisa: O bastardo havia deixado o corpo de Robin para se instalar no seu.

...

Robin estava no corredor do segundo andar sem conseguir decidir o que fazer. Seus nakamas haviam desaparecido na floresta. Nada lhe garantia que Luffy estava a salvo, e Zoro tinha ido também. Ela estava sozinha.

Desejava voltar a entrar no escritório que tinha acreditado que havia sido de Mainery e agora não sabia a quem pertencia, nem que tanto do que havia ali era verdadeiro e que tanto havia sido manipulado. Ela, uma mulher que sempre havia contado com seus conhecimentos para sobreviver, agora se sentia pequena e insignificante, pouco menos que um inseto, em comparação com tudo o que devia enfrentar. Porque seus conhecimentos e compreensão nunca antes haviam tido que abrir espaço para qualquer coisa do tipo espiritual e fantasma, ou bruxaria e poderes paranormais desse tipo. Nunca no passado havia tido a necessidade de acreditar nisso e agora no presente lhe parecia algo realmente difícil não acreditar, mas não tinha outra solução.

Suas dúvidas de entrar ou não no escritório estavam também ligadas ao cadáver que se encontrava em seu interior. E se o espírito de Mainery dentro dela despertasse e atacasse novamente? Não ia conseguir defender a si mesma, já havia confirmado isso pelo menos em duas ocasiões, quando quaisquer desses espíritos decidissem jogar com ela, ela se tornava completamente inútil. O melhor que podia fazer era permanecer lúcida e não cair em suas armadilhas, em o que a diziam, e em imagens que lhe mostravam. Tinha que repedir para si mesma uma ou outra vez que a estavam enganando, que não era real, para se acalmar. Tinha que reunir todos os pedaços de sua mente e redefini-los para poder ter uma mínima possibilidade contra eles, e isso lhe custava cada vez mais trabalho.

Além do mais, ela entendia, Celine era mais poderosa que o próprio Mainery. Por isso desde o principio lhe custou mais trabalho enfrentar ela, era muito mais cruel e forte. Ambos sabiam onde golpear, mas ela sabia como fazê-lo com mais força.

Qual era seu próximo movimento? Era assim tão forte? Mais forte que ela? Mais inteligente?

Não podia entrar no escritório e seguir com suas investigações (que tampouco sabia se ajudariam em algo), não podia sair da mansão porque podia ser atacada de novo, seus amigos estavam perdidos em alguma parte daquela ilha e ela se encontrava terrivelmente só, assustada e sem saber o que fazer. Sentia-se novamente aos oito anos de idade, deixada pela sorte navegando a deriva.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Nico Robin, a menina gênio de Ohara, a especialista em assassinato, a fria esperta em operações secretas e busca de informações da tripulação Mugiwara, se sentia desamparada.

Era diferente de se entregar como havia feito em Water Seven com CP9. Era diferente entregar a vida sabendo que seus amigos estariam bem.

Agora nada estava bem. Não ali, sozinha. Não sem eles. Não sem...

Não sem Zoro. Ela podia lidar, mas seu desaparecimento terminou com tudo. Perdeu a força, perdeu sua firmeza, perdeu a base sólida que podia confiar para não cair. Doía admitir, mas por um momento pensou que ele realmente podia sentir algo por ela. Não era que pensava que havia sido abandonada por nada, ele decidiu, certamente havia suas razões, mas isto só lhe havia feito pensar que o beijo havia sido um erro, um erro cometido em um momento de debilidade em que ela estava triste, vulnerável e necessitava de carinho.

Afinal foi ela quem o beijou. Tudo que ele havia feito antes foi se aproximar dela, dando carinho e segurança.

Sentou-se no corredor e passou os dedos pelo cabelo, massageando a cabeça, como se aquilo fosse servir para alguma coisa, mas de nada adiantou. Os minutos haviam se passado e o desespero lentamente ia tomando todo seu interior, todas as suas forças estavam jogadas e uma orla de pensamentos tristes e amargos estavam por toda a parte.

Finalmente decidiu que não era hora de continuar ali se lamentando, lutando consigo mesma. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, assim se pôs de pé e limpou da face algumas lágrimas rebeldes que se atreviam a descer pelo seu rosto. Ignorou o escritório e olhou dentro dos outros cômodos, algo que fosse de ajuda. Foi então que encontrou um quarto, aparentemente pertencente a uma mulher.

...

O quarto se iluminava pela luz do sol que entrava através de uma janela.

A cama era ampla e esplêndida, com muitas almofadas e lençóis feitos dos tecidos mais finos que ela já vira. Havia uma cômoda com um grande espelho, onde, de tanta poeira acumulada com o passar dos anos, mal podia ver seu próprio rosto. O resto de Celine. Foi então que viu, pelo reflexo do espelho. Na parede oposta estava pendurado um retrato dela, da bruxa, Celine. Ela ficou surpresa por comprovar que de fato eram idênticas.

Celine era igual a ela. Talvez não fosse morena, sim um pouco pálida, mas em todos os outros aspectos, as características, os olhos, a cor do cabelo, tudo era praticamente o mesmo. Celine usava um vestido no retrato que Robin jamais em seus mais loucos sonhos se permitiria usar, tanto por ser caro como por ser evidentemente desconfortável, e seus cabelos estavam presos em um adorno floral muito bonito. Usava joias finas e toda sua aparência exalava beleza, elegância, soberba e poder em partes iguais.

Robin suspirou. Celine era o tipo de mulher que, aparentemente, em sua vida poderia ter o que quisesse. Tinha fortuna, beleza, vivia em um lugar maravilhoso e havia muita gente que gostava dela, que nutria amor por ela.

Aventuras em um mundo agitado como o que viviam tampouco podia lhe fazer falta, então, o que era?

Olhou ao redor, pelo luxuoso quarto com todo tipo de comodidade e, sem que ela quisesse, algumas cenas de sua vida rodaram por sua mente. Lembrou-se como desde pequena havia vivido na casa de sua tia como pouco mais que um servo, vestindo roupas baratas que ela mesma lavava e costurava, e que às vezes tinha que reciclar e usar por muito tempo mais, mesmo que estivessem desgastadas e pouco apresentáveis. Comia muito pouco, às vezes por vergonha, às vezes por tristeza e às vezes porque sua tia não designou a dar-lhe um pouco mais. Era uma pequena em crescimento, apesar de já ter um rosto bonito, era magra e seu corpo era de dar lástima.

Quando fugiu do Buster Call que destruiu Ohara, as coisas não mudaram muito. Estar sempre correndo de um lugar para o outro se tornou seu modo de vida. Dormir sem um teto sobre sua cabeça, suportando chuvas, tendo que roupar para poder levar algo ao estômago, suportar os enganos e maus tratos. Óbvio que foi ao fundo, muitas vezes, mas sempre tinha razões para se pôr de pé e continuar. Até o momento em que conheceu os Mugiwaras, podia dizer que não se importava com nada nem ninguém mais, só ela mesma.

E agora ela via o quanto ela era "igual" a Celine. Por favor, essa mulher havia tido tudo fácil desde seu nascimento, não lhe faltava nada e ainda assim era um ser desprezível que não excitava em matar alguém para obter o que queria.

Pensar sobre isto lhe deu um pouco mais de força, de confiança em si mesma. Ela podia com Celine. Era mais forte, ela sabia.

Robin saiu de seus devaneios e seguiu com a investigação pelo quarto. Não havia nada de interessante nas gavetas. Havia um enorme baú aos pés da cama, mas este estava abarrotado de vestidos e não tinha nada mais que fosse útil para ela nesses momentos. Finalmente, por curiosidade, revistou a cama.

Realmente não esperava nada, por isso sua surpresa foi grande quando ao colocar as mãos entre os panos, obteve o contato com um livro. Puxou para fora e observou com atenção. Era um pouco maior que sua mão, teria cerca de três centímetros de espessura, mas não era um romance ou um manual, mas sim uma espécie de diário. A capa estava forrada com pele negra, muito fina, e suas páginas amareladas se encontravam protegidas por uma espécie de cadeado que, no entanto, estava aberto, como se a última pessoa a usá-lo não houvesse tido tempo de fechá-lo. A primeira página deixava tudo claro. Propriedade de Celine Rossane de Viluel.

Se aquela bruxa não havia tido escrúpulos para entrar em sua mente e machucá-la e levar todos os seus amigos de seu lado, ela não cometia nenhuma falta ao ler seu diário. Parecia um trato justo, ou até mesmo poderia dizer que ainda assim sairia perdendo.

Ela leu as primeiras páginas com calma, mas conforme ia avançando foi compreendendo um pouco mais e acelerando a leitura. A escrita utilizada era fluida e direta, e os eventos contados no diário acabavam tendo espaços vazios de vários meses.

Foram talvez umas duas horas que Robin permaneceu ali lendo, durante os quais terminou de ler todo o diário, que a levou a conhecer melhor Celine.

Fechou o diário e olhou um momento para a capa escura.

Definitivamente, ela não era igual a Celine.

Guardou o diário entre as almofadas e deixou todo o quarto tal qual o havia encontrado. Suspirou profundamente antes de sair do cômodo. Estivera um bom tempo recorrendo o resto das habitações, mas não havia nada que lhe fosse de interesse particular ou utilidade. Ia entrar em mais um quarto quando um grito fez seus pés tremerem como um terremoto.

- Robin!

Essa voz era...

- Robin!

Nami?

Robin percorreu o resto do corredor e desceu as escadas a toda velocidade. Atravessou o corredor de plantas baixas e alcançou o portão.

- Robin! – Escutou outra voz, a de Chopper.

- Pessoal! Estou aqui!

E seguiu correndo até que saiu. Escalou o portão e se deixou cair pelo outro lado, mas levantou tão rápido que a caída não lhe afetou em nada, tal era sua emoção ao escutar aquelas vozes.

Lá no caminho de chegada da mansão, se encontravam Nami e Chopper.

- Robin! – Gritaram em uníssono ao vê-la. Neste momento, há umas duas casas da aldeia, Franky apareceu.

- Ei pessoal! – Acenou com a mão enquanto se aproximava. – Estão todos bem?

Nami e Chopper se viraram para ele e também levantaram seus braços com entusiasmo.

- Estamos bem! – Gritou Nami e voltou para Robin novamente. – Robin! Que alívio te encontrar!

Antes que Robin pudesse dizer alguma coisa, há algumas casas adiantes apareceu outra pessoa. Ao se aproximar, seus gritos desesperados e assustados foram fazendo mais compreensíveis e sua figura se tornou clara para todos.

Era nada menos que Usopp.

- Wa! – Ia correndo com seus braços estendidos como se fugisse de algo, mas os demais não viram nada atrás dele. Provavelmente tinha se assustado com alguma coisa estúpida.

- Usopp! – Chopper mudou de sua forma semi-humana e o pegou pelo pescoço quando se aproximava dali. – O que aconteceu?

- Senti que alguém vinha me seguindo!

- Era eu, seu idiota! – Gritou Sanji, saindo do mesmo lugar que ele. – Oi! Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! Que bom que estão a salvo!

Pouco a pouco seus amigos foram se aproximando até que todos estavam em frente a ela.

- Bem, e onde está o Marimo idiota? Eu expressamente o encarreguei de cuidar de você.

Ao escutar o outro mencionar Zoro, o rosto de Robin se escureceu, causando alarme em seus companheiros. Chopper foi o primeiro a perguntar, temendo o pior.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Zoro, Robin?

Robin balançou a cabeça e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Sei que está bem. – Disse para a rena, tranquilizando-o. – Mas no momento não sei onde está.

- E Luffy? – Perguntou Usopp. – Não se encontrou com ele, Nami? Ele tinha ido te buscar.

- Luffy? Não... – Nami corou ligeiramente. – Disse que foi me buscar?

- Sim... Esse pequeno idiota deve ter se perdido na floresta então. – Concluiu Franky. – Deveríamos ir buscá-lo agora que estamos juntos e há muita luz do dia.

- E buscar Zoro.

Foi um encontro agradável, não muito emocional, mas muito típico deles. Robin se aproximou um pouco mais, mas foi então que percebeu que seus amigos, embora conversassem e rissem um pouco, estavam ausentes. Além do mais, nenhum parecia afetado ou emocionado com o que aconteceu na noite anterior, como se acabassem de despertar de um simples sonho que se esqueceu em poucos minutos. Mesmo a ausência de Zoro e Luffy, não parecia importar no momento, não estavam preocupados mesmo sabendo que essa ilha era um perigo latente o tempo todo, ninguém parecia estar observando atentamente ao seu redor ou conscientes disso, algo não estava bem, algo estava acontecendo.

...

Estava há duas ou três horas na mesma situação. Perdendo tempo, mas não era algo importante. Sentou-se com os olhos fechados, como se meditando. Havia decidido que essa era a melhor forma de se comunicar com Mainery, concentrando-se ao lugar de gritar. Embora vontade é o que não lhe faltava. Os minutos iam se passando e não deixavam de lançar desafios mutuamente. A verdade era que por mais temível que fosse, o espírito era tão teimoso quanto ele, e não ia desistir de suas ideias, tal como ele não pensava em fazer.

Além disso, não havia outra coisa que pudesse fazer nesses momentos a não ser discutir; Zoro não podia enfrentá-lo com suas espadas e Mainery estava impossibilitado no momento de fazer-lhe algum dano. Não teria muito que fazer naquele momento, daí a proposta que lhe havia dito a Zoro antes.

_Decida-se logo, Roronoa... Não tem muitas opções de qualquer maneira._

- Cale a boca e me deixe pensar.

Talvez somente estivesse dentro de seu corpo, mas nesse momento podia visualizar perfeitamente Mainery na sua frente. Sentado, igual a ele, esperando sua resposta.

- Então me pede uma aliança.

_Não peço, ofereço, é diferente. Note que aqui você é o único de nós dois que perde algo se não resolver tudo em breve. Praticamente estou te oferecendo um favor._

- Não faria nada se não estivesse também ansioso para acabar com essa bruxa. Neste sentido, estamos iguais.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por vários minutos mais em que Zoro seguiu considerando as possibilidades.

Ele não pôde se concentrar muito, pois de repente um som surgiu entre as árvores. Ele se levantou rapidamente e a figura de Mainery desapareceu de sua mente.

- Kenshin-san! – Zoro se colocou de pé enquanto Robin, visivelmente assustada, chegava ao seu lado e o abraçava com força. Isso perturbou o espadachim, porque depois do beijo da noite anterior, ele não sabia o que pensar a respeito "deles" e nem sabia como agir em relação a ela. A única coisa que o ocorreu foi ser amável e a tratar bem. Com respeito, com tato.

- Qual o problema? Você está bem? Está ferida?

Robin chorava e tremia em seus braços, se via realmente fraca, confusa e vulnerável.

Zoro apenas podia resistir àquela visão, seu coração tremia dentro de seu peito, se é que isso é possível.

- Ela... Ela me atacou, temos que sair daqui agora. – Disse, tratando de empurrar Zoro para dentro da floresta. – Estamos em perigo, por favor, só vamos.

- Está bem, Robin, tranquila. – Zoro a tomou de seus ombros e fitou seus olhos. – Está tudo bem.

- Não, não está! – Insistiu ela, segurando suas mãos para puxá-lo. – Devemos nos afastar daqui agora.

- E porque não voltar para a mansão?

_Atento, Roronoa, algo estranho está acontecendo..._

_- Cale a boca._

- Não, não, vamos agora.

- E sobre os outros? – Perguntou enquanto avançava um pouco, mostrando-lhe certa compreensão sem segui-la totalmente.

- Não importam!

Zoro parou e observou Robin, que ficou imóvel, percebendo seu erro. Todo o calor que Zoro começava a sentir em seu interior foi revertido para um frio sem piedade. Cada gota de seu sangue, cada poro de sua pele, até o último vestígio de luz em seus olhos. Deixou sair o assassino que havia dentro dele. Desembainhou suas espadas e se preparou para o que viria.

No entanto, tudo o que ele fez foi fazer Robin rir.

- Bem, parece que te subestimei, realmente achava que era um pouco mais estúpido. – Disse sem se virar, com toda a calma, enquanto as espadas se detiveram em ambos os lados de seu pescoço, bem próximo.

- Pois viu bem que não sou assim. Onde está Robin? – Perguntou lentamente, deixando claro que queria uma resposta direta.

Ela se virou e o olhou fixamente, ignorando sua pergunta.

- Você pensa realmente em me ferir? Não tem medo?

Zoro se manteve firme. Ela sorriu cinicamente, aproximando seu pescoço das espadas, fazendo roçar sua pele contra a borda perigosamente reluzente.

Ainda assim Zoro não se moveu, mas notou que começava a suar e a temer que algo ocorresse.

- Este bem poderia ser o corpo da arqueóloga, você sabe, certo? – Zoro não podia ferir o corpo assim, poderia estar prejudicando Robin. – Sim, eu senti seu ódio. Mas também senti sua paixão... E eu adoraria ver como te consume e acabar com você... Você é muito frio, espadachim, mas quando se trata do coração, um fogo queima seu interior pouco a pouco, não é?

Zoro cerrou os dentes. Aquela voz que era da arqueóloga tinha uma ressonância sugestiva, como nunca havia ouvido de Robin, o incitava e o hipnotizava.

Ela sorriu. Levantou seus braços lentamente e deixou-os descansar em torno do pescoço do espadachim, que não moveu as espadas de onde estavam, mas tampouco buscou fazer algum dano. Apesar de inicialmente estar decidido a atacar, agora estava bloqueado pela possibilidade de ferir sua nakama. Ela se aproximou um pouco mais dele, juntando um pouco seus corpos e sorrindo de forma excessivamente provocativa, e finalmente um ligeiro roçar na borda de uma das espadas lhe provocou um fino corte em seu pescoço, muito levo, mas do qual saiu uma enorme gota de sangue.

Zoro deu um passo para trás ao ver a cara de satisfação daquela mulher, como se a dor daquele corte fosse algo bom ou agradável. Causou-lhe um grande temor ao se dar conta que por um milésimo de segundo pensou em apoderar-se do corpo aos beijos e levar sua língua a gota de sangue, que terminou escorrendo pescoço abaixo, perdido no decote da blusa que ela usava.

Mas também tinha medo de ferir Robin. Talvez não fosse ela quem falasse, mas aquele podia ser seu corpo. Ele não ia fazer-lhe nenhum dano, não podia!

Ela somente soltou uma risada cheia de maldade que terminou por fazer o espadachim se enfurecer, logo depois de sair do transe em que estava.

- Veremos o que você vai conseguir com isto, Roronoa Zoro. – Desafio ela, fazendo um movimento para sair. – E na verdade, este não é o corpo de sua querida Nico Robin, é somente uma ilusão. – Mostrou-lhe o pescoço, onde deveria estar ferido, mas nada mais tinha ali. – Até breve, Kenshin-san. – E disse este último imitando exatamente bem o tom tranquilo e harmonioso de Robin para falar. Finalmente desapareceu.

Zoro guardou suas espadas e sentiu o ódio golpeando-o desde seus templos até cada confim de seu corpo.

- Oi, Mainery, seu trato ainda está de pé?

_Será que você já se decidiu?_

- Com certeza.

...

Quando Robin abriu seus olhos, se encontrou sujeita a uma parede por uma algema. Ela lutou para se soltar, mas seus poderes se mostraram completamente inúteis, e mais, se sentia muito fraca.

_Kairouseki_... Pensou em seguida e decidiu não se alarmar sobre o fato.

- Olá querida.

- Bom dia senhora. – Respondeu com educada ironia. – Que adorável te cumprimentar hoje.

A anciã apareceu por uma porta de madeira. Se encontrava em algo parecido com uma cozinha, escura, sem janelas. No meio do local havia uma enorme mesa cheia de todos os tipos de frascos, ervas e livros. Havia algumas velas que iluminavam ligeiramente o ambiente.

Celine caminhou ao redor da mesa e começou a arrumar algumas coisas, sem prestar muita atenção em sua hospede. Robin olhou em volta, as paredes de pedra, os barris dispostos nos cantos, e uma única porta pela qual sair. E as algemas de kairouseki a prendendo.

Isto é, a situação tornou-se difícil.

O engano em que havia envolvido seus nakamas não teria perdão, sendo assim ela não ia deixar a outra vencer.

- Não se preocupe querida, não te machucarei. – Disse a mulher, de repente. – Me convém que seu corpo esteja intacto, porque será meu em muito pouco tempo.

Robin sorriu.

- Certo, isso me alivia um pouco.

Celine continuou arrumando seus itens, enquanto era observada por Robin.

- Enquanto isso gostaria de conversar, querida? Talvez te interesse saber que acabo de ver seu amado espadachim.

Robin ficou ligeiramente tensa, mas não se deixou confundir.

- Ah sério? Pois eu lhe proponho um temo mais interessante. – A anciã se virou para ela, parando suas ações de um momento para o outro. – Por que não me fala de seu querido esposo, Lord Henry Bouchard? Se está tão desesperada por fazer tudo isto por ele, imagino que sua história de amor deve ser muito bonita, não é?

Celine se virou para ela e a olhou com ferocidade de um animal selvagem. Robin não sentiu medo algum, manteve seu sorriso calmo como sempre fazia.

- Isso não é da sua conta, menina.

- Talvez não, mas ainda me soa interessante.

Olharam uma para outra desafiadoramente. Celine não esperava ver uma Robin tão forte, que até se atrevia a levantar o queixo com altivez, como se estivesse tudo sobre controle.


	9. Do Passado e Coisas Piores

Mil desculpas pela demora! Esse capítulo eu ainda não tinha traduzido, e tempo para isso se tornou raro nesse fim de ano D: -o que significa que o próximo capítulo também vai demorar um pouquinho, visto que ainda não estou de férias. Mas tentarei não enrolar tanto.

Enfim nesse temos mais Zoro, Robin, Celine, Mainery, e muito sentimento (L). Boa leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Do passado e coisas piores**

Celine virou-se para a mesa de novo e continuou revisando e empilhando os livros que estavam sobre ela.

- É uma história triste, eu diria. Sabe? Ter tanto poder, sendo tão jovem como eu era, era esmagador. Queria alguém ao meu lado, e foi então que conheci Henry. Me convidaram para um baile em uma ilha onde a família Bouchard governava, e aí foi aonde o vi pela primeira vez. Foi amor a primeira vista, ou pelo menos assim que senti. Era um homem muito bonito, de boa família e cavalheiro, elegante, o sonho de toda mulher. Durante esta festa convivi mais com seus pais, os duques, do que com ele mesmo. Uma semana depois se apresentaram aqui pedir que me casasse com Henry. A união beneficiaria ambas as cidades, e eu não havia parado de pensar nele durante esses longos sete dias.

A voz de Celine era nostálgica, com ligeiros traços de tristeza. Soava sincera, mas Robin sabia que essa versão dos acontecimentos estava sendo manipulada por ela.

- Nos casamos e decidimos viver aqui, mas ele sempre agiu muito frio, era muito difícil saber o que se passava por sua mente, quase não havia comunicação entre nós. Então compreendi que ele havia se casado comigo porque seus pais o obrigaram e não porque me amava, ou simplesmente gostava de mim apenas um pouco. Em público nós aparentávamos um belo casal, mas sozinhos nem sequer chegamos a consumar o casamento.

Neste ponto, a mulher riu e moveu sua mão frente ao seu rosto, como um sinal de negação.

- Mas essas são intimidades que não tenho porque te dizer.

- Suas necessidades sexuais não me preocupam em nada, senhora.

Robin podia ver de perfil a sua interlocutora, e notou seu cenho franzido por menos de um segundo, aparentemente surpresa ao ver que a morena ainda tinha domínio de si mesma. Segundo ela, o kairouseki a enfraqueceria muito, mas Robin se mostrava tranquila demais para seu gosto.

- Deixando isso de lado. – Seguiu Celine – Eu sempre fiz de tudo para trazê-lo para perto de mim. Se não íamos ter um casamento como qualquer outro, queria que pelo menos levássemos tudo bem, mas nem isso conseguimos. Inclusive cheguei a pensar em dar-lhe um ultimato. Inventei que estava grávida de outro homem. Mas – Acrescentou, acentuando sua entonação melancólica. – ele se alegrou, porque assim teríamos um herdeiro sem a necessidade dele "intervir". Logo eu me informei de que ele me era infiel, com as prostitutas que viviam em sua cidade, cada vez que visitava seus pais. E tudo o que eu queria era que ele me amasse.

Robin sentia como pouco a pouco seus pulsos e tornozelos iam ficando mais feridos pelas algemas. O Kairouseki a fazia se sentir cada vez mais fraca, mas estava esforçando-se, estava dando o máximo de sua força para parecer mais relaxada, lúcida e normal. A posição em que se encontrava com os braços para cima e esticada em uma linha vertical, obviamente era para enfraquecê-la mais rápido.

Mas em seu rosto se via tanta serenidade. Sabia que Celine perderia a paciência com ela cedo ou tarde.

...

- _Certo._ – Pensou Zoro enquanto se sentava na grama. – _Me explique como poderemos trabalhar juntos._

_Não é algo muito complicado. Só peço que me ouça. Você sabe que eu não tenho força física e se queremos alcançar Celine, teremos alguns obstáculos para atravessar. Por outro lado, você tem uma enorme força física, mas não possui magia como eu. E sem dúvida precisaremos do meu poder, não se esqueça disso._

_- Uhm._

_Tudo o que você tem a fazer é seguir minhas instruções. Não perca os sentidos ou o obrigarei a acatar minhas ordens. Permanecerá acordado e poderá lutar e agir como você achar necessário._

_- Então o que pretende é agirmos como uma equipe. Tenho apenas duas condições._

_Estou ouvindo._

_- A primeira é que não serei um fantoche. Se não me agradar algumas de suas decisões, não penso em escutá-lo, farei o melhor que puder, mas não permitirei que tente passar por cima de mim._

_Certo._

_- A segunda é que se pensar em tocar em um só fio de cabelo da Robin, te expulsarei de meu corpo a chutes e te farei em pedaços. Não me importa o que tenha que fazer para isso, eu juro._

Durante alguns longos minutos nenhum deles disse mais nada. Zoro respirava pesadamente, com seus olhos fechados e seus ouvidos em alerta a qualquer reação da floresta ao seu redor. Enquanto recebeu a resposta de Mainery a sua última condição, se pôs de pé e começou a andar para o centro da floresta, pelos lugares que o espírito ia lhe indicando.

_Completamente certo, Roronoa Zoro. Não esperava menos de você._

...

- Então, Lord Henry não tinha nenhum interesse em você. Por que tantos problemas com isso?

- Porque eu o amava mais do que tudo neste mundo. Leve em conta que perdi meus pais, querida. Eu estava completamente só e queria um marido que me amasse. Diga-me, não faria o mesmo em meu lugar? Se tivesse acesso a esse poder, não teria usado para estar com o homem a quem ama?

- Eu não sei, senhora. – Admitiu Robin.

- Quando meu marido morreu – Continuou Celine, depois de uma longa pausa em que tinha se limitado a caminhar ao redor da mesa – Fiz todo o possível para revivê-lo, mas não consegui. Logo depois, tudo o que pude fazer foi manter seu espírito dentro de uma boneca. Eu o reviverei e assim poderemos ficar juntos.

Robin de repente se sentiu muito desconfortável com tudo isso. Tinha um mau pressentimento, mas sabia que não podia recuar. Ergueu seus olhos para Celine.

- O que adiantará de qualquer forma? Qual a diferença? Se seu marido não a amava, por que irá agora? Pense. Passou anos tentando reviver alguém que não sente nada por você. Tem sido infeliz e tem feito os outros infelizes, por que seguir com esse jogo doentio?

Celine havia parado em frente à mesa. Estava de costas para Robin, mas ela podia ver suas mãos que estavam agarradas à madeira. De vez em quando cravava suas unhas, com força.

Ela relaxou antes de continuar.

- Você faria o mesmo querida, acredite. – Disse muito lentamente, como se dissesse para si mesma, mas ao mesmo tempo soava ameaçador.

Robin ficou em silêncio e observou como Celine ia, pouco a pouco, perdendo o controle que tinha sobre si mesma. No começo parecia que estava muito tranquila, agora tinha uma expressão de confusão ou nervosismo, sabia que algo estava fora de suas mãos e com certeza sabia que Robin não ia se dar por vencida tão facilmente como ela esperava.

Somente para medir um pouco o terreno, Robin decidiu provocar mais.

- Diga-me, em que parte de sua história aparece John Mainery?

Celine se acalmou. Robin observou que durante esse tempo que levavam ali, a fim de colocar as coisas que havia sobre a mesa, ela removia-as dali, de modo que a essa altura a metade da superfície retangular já estava desocupada. E isso só conseguiu colocar a arqueóloga bastante nervosa.

- John foi um bom amigo – Disse Celine, seguindo com seu trabalho – E um excelente aprendiz. Começou a usar seu poder para beneficio próprio e não é culpa minha. Infelizmente ele se tornou obcecado por mim, e é por isso que me odeia desse modo. Acredita que o traí por me casar com outro homem, mas eu nunca disse que nós poderíamos ter um compromisso, que formássemos um casal, de qualquer forma. Ele mal interpretou minhas intenções.

Robin soltou uma risada provocativa que deixou Celine quieta por alguns segundos.

- O que é tão engraçado, querida?

Robin não desejava essa risada, prolongando-a mais do que devia, mas não podia evitar. Surpreendeu-se que para Celine fosse tão fácil contar todas aquelas histórias, aparentando ser a "vítima inocente das circunstâncias", ou colocando como se "não tivesse outro opção".

- Tem razão, senhora. Como poderia esse homem imaginar que uma cadela como você poderia se comprometer dessa forma?

Celine deu a volta e encarou Robin. Seu cenho estava contraído, ressaltando ainda mais a fúria refletida em seus olhos e mal disfarçada por sua atitude tranquila que pouco a pouco ameaçava desmoronar totalmente.

- Para você foi mais que um "alívio", não é? Já que seu esposo lhe ignorava.

- O que está dizendo?

- Somente a verdade. E esse filho que você iria ter, não foi inteiramente invenção, certo? E tinha um pai, e ninguém imaginou que essa história que me foi contada foi inventada desde o começo.

- Não é uma história inventada!

Robin sorriu. Manter a segurança estava custando trabalho, mas se sentia orgulhosa ao comprovar que quem estava perdendo a cabeça naquele momento era Celine e não ela. As costas doíam-lhe horrores e não sabia quanto mais ia aguentar seus tornozelos e braços nessa posição, isso sem mencionar que seus pulmões não estavam recebendo o ar necessário. Sim, quando você vive uma vida como a de Nico Robin durante esses longos vinte anos, o seu lado de boa atriz tem que aflorar de algum modo. Mas ela sabia que isso terminaria assim que seu corpo deixasse de aguentar.

Por isso, precisava pelo menos terminar de destroçar os nervos daquela mulher.

- Não é assim? Cito: "Hoje fui ao enterro de meus pais. Nunca pensei que o veneno fosse tão discreto e efetivo. Eu sinto por eles, mas não passavam de um incômodo".

Celine arregalou os olhos. Não conseguia reagir. Reconhecia essas palavras, e isso foi mais que óbvio para Robin. A arqueóloga continuou, sorrindo, como se tudo aquilo fosse divertido para ela.

- "Os pais de Henry pensam que sou uma princesa encantada ou algo estúpido do tipo. Não irá demorar para ficarem em minhas mãos". Isso soa familiar, senhora?

- Você! Você leu...?

- "John praticamente se foi. Eu o tenho em minhas mãos, embora não sei o que devo fazer com ele de qualquer modo. Enquanto isso, eu gosto de jogar com ele, e provocá-lo. Saber que não posso ajudá-lo, sempre me mostrou tão vulnerável e tão sozinho que não tem outra escolha a não ser vir e tomar conta de mim". – Sua voz dava os mesmos tons em que Celine falava antes.

- Mas... Mas... Como se atreve?

- "Hoje confirmei que estou grávida. Não estava em meus planos, mas pode me ser útil de algum modo. Mas não direi a John, ele deve pensar que esta criança é de Henry e nada mais".

- Cale-se! Cale-se agora mesmo!

- "Isso é o suficiente de toda essa farsa. Matei Henry e selei seu espírito. Agora só preciso colocá-lo no corpo de John. Só assim seremos felizes, como sempre deveria ser".

- Cale-se de uma vez!

Do nada, uma espécie de aro de cor escura pairou no ar, se abrindo e fechando ao redor do pescoço de Robin. Não estava muito apertado, mas ela sentia que seu pescoço estava firme, e lhe custava mais trabalho respirar, estava enfraquecida. Evidente era igual às algemas que prendiam suas mãos e seus pés, este horrível colar era de kairouseki.

Celine parecia furiosa, mas em meio a sua fúria, sorriu. Se tratava de um sorriso descontrolado, contorcido e demente. Ela não estava em seu juízo perfeito, isto é, se alguma vez ela havia estado. Na frente de Robin, seu corpo mudou de forma, se alongou, seu cabelo se tornou preto, sua pele se escureceu um pouco e seus traços se afinaram, e em seus olhos deu aquela coloração azul, tal qual a de Robin.

- Cuidado com suas palavras, pequena. – Disse Celine, agora com essa mesma voz que caracterizava a arqueóloga. – Posso não ter seu corpo ainda, mas usarei essa ilusão para te mostrar que depois de tudo, você e eu não somos diferentes.

Robin franziu o cenho.

- Posso garantir que somos. Eu não sou como você. Nossa imagem pode ser a mesma, mas eu não sou como você.

- Oh, não? –Celine se aproximou da face de Robin, olhando diretamente em seus olhos. – Em nosso passado e nosso presente, há as mesmas coisas. Abandono, solidão, dor. Pense. Você tem o poder de uma fruta do diabo, e eu descobri o poder da feitiçaria. Nós duas tivemos que passar por coisas que muita pouca gente passaria. Você também já teve que matar.

- Pelo menos... Eu não sou nenhuma...

- Cale a boca! – Lhe deu um forte tapa que a obrigou se calar. Cada vez estava mais fraca, mas ainda seguia sustentando o olhar de Celine com cabeça erguida. – E não se sinta com liberdade de se vangloriar com isso, que você mesma já admitiu antes não ser tão pura e inocente.

Celine deu a volta e começou a rir, como Robin havia feito antes, claramente se vingando.

- O que é... Tão divertido?

- Inclusive nisso somos iguais, querida. Você continua pensando em seu espadachim.

Robin engoliu em seco, sem qualquer reação. Ela havia lido sua mente de novo!

- Pode sentir agora? Não somos inteiramente diferentes. – Disse em tom pensativo. – Somos movidas pela mesma coisa. Pode dizer todas as desculpas que quiser, dizendo que quer proteger seus nakamas, mas agora, neste mesmo momento, não pensa em nada mais a não ser seu querido Zoro.

- Zoro é meu nakama. Eu faria qualquer coisa por ele. Mas também por Luffy, Nami e todos os outros.

- E eu não duvido, mas sabe o que te leva a pensar mais sobre ele do que todos os outros? O medo. Porque teme ser atingida pelo mesmo mal que me atingiu. A falta de amor.

Dito isto, ela deu a volta de novo para perto da arqueóloga, e dirigiu suas mãos ao peito de Robin. Esta não pôde intervir quando, para seu horror, as mãos de Celine afundaram para dentro dela, como se submergisse em água, e agarrou o seu coração. Foi uma sensação que a deixou gelada. Claramente sentia como os dedos sujeitavam seus músculos. Ela soltou todo o ar e seu pulso se acelerou com medo. As unhas arranharam com suavidade, fazendo com que lhes escapassem algumas lágrimas. Nunca em sua vida tivera tanto medo como neste momento.

- Não se sente mal todo o tempo? É a mesma dor que experimenta quando jogam com você. Quando não há palavras bonitas, quando te deixam a mercê da sorte, quando um beijo não significa absolutamente nada. – Logo apertou com mais força. – Nunca desprezamos um beijo ou uma memória, minha querida. Porque não sabe quanto vai doer ter que pisoteá-lo para poder seguir com sua vida.

Retirou suas mãos, libertando-a da tortura. Ela continuava sorrindo ironicamente, e com um prazer doentio incorporado em seu rosto.

- Viu, pequena? Que somos movidas pela mesma coisa? Pode continuar fingindo o que quiser, mas eu sei o que há dentro de você. Você e eu somos iguais, não se esqueça disso. E em menos tempo que você pensa, seremos a mesma pessoa.

Dito isto, a bruxa desapareceu diante de seus olhos.

...

Zoro caminhava através da floresta, seguindo as instruções de Mainery. Na verdade ele queria correr, mas o espírito tinha muitas referências sobre sua natural tendência de se perder, mesmo no caminho mais simples, sendo assim teria que tomar todas as precauções. Isto aborreceu um pouco Zoro, pois depois do encontro com Celine, estava bastante preocupado. Precisava de algo para se soltar, algo que libertasse toda essa energia que teria mal acumulado em seu corpo.

_Não acho realmente que ela tenha seguido para a mansão. O mais provável é que Celine já a tenha capturado._

- Maldição. Esqueci que você pode ver todos os meus pensamentos.

_Se há algo que não queira que eu saiba, é bom não pensar._

Zoro franziu o cenho, evidentemente frustrado, pois essa advertência só conseguiu que ocorresse o contrário, evocando distintas coisas e eventos que não queria que o espírito soubesse. Mainery sentiu.

_Deveria tomar em conta que estou dentro de você agora._

- Eu faço o melhor que posso, portanto não me incomode.

_Eu também. Já fiz este feitiço milhares de vezes antes, mas nunca havia tentado ter colaboração de alguém. _

Zoro continuou andando, sabendo que Mainery podia ver dentro dele. Aquilo era desconfortável, o incomodava além da conta. Nunca havia gostado de compartilhar seus sentimentos com tanta liberdade e agora havia alguém que podia vê-los sem que ele pudesse se defender. Isso em si era incomodo.

_Não, não pode dar a volta e continuar. Deve seguir em frente._

- Oi, isso está começando a ficar realmente insuportável.

_Realmente não é porque quero. O acordo. Isso não servirá de nada se não somos capazes de fazermos um acordo._

Zoro continuou andando.

_Muito bem. Diga-me, o que espera fazer exatamente?_

- Tudo o que eu quero é resgatar Robin e meus nakamas, voltar para o barco e sair de uma vez dessa maldita ilha.

Mainery não respondeu. Zoro não precisa valer sua mente para saber que iam ter problemas para fazê-lo ficar de acordo com isso, definitivamente. Ou ao menos pensou isto no princípio, depois notou que o espírito, apesar de todo o tempo tivesse sido arrogante e cabeça dura (um pouco como Sanji), agora desprendia certa melancolia.

- E você? O que espera fazer? – Zoro perguntou com sincera curiosidade. Mainery esperou um pouco mais para responder.

_Descansar, eu acho._

Zoro não pensou nada no momento, realmente, mas se sentia surpreso e confuso. Seus passos se tornaram mais lentos e uma pergunta sem qualquer forma gramática ou sintaxe pousou em sua mente sem que realmente a formulasse direito. Mas Mainery a encontrou e lhe deu forma ele mesmo, antecipando uma resposta.

_Quando você se torna um espírito qualquer desejo material perde todo o sentido, em muitos casos só são diminuídos e finalmente desaparecem... Os sentimentos também, ou ao menos isso é o normal. Atualmente eu, por exemplo, luto entre acabar com Celine ou fazer que aceite seus erros e se arrependa. Não tenho outro desejo, pois nada material me serve e Celine significou muito em minha vida. Houve um tempo em que era tudo._

Zoro não se atreveu a interromper, apesar de que Mainery fez uma longa pausa. Simplesmente ele continuou andando, sentindo dentro de sua mente uma ou outra indicação que o espírito ia lhe mandando em meio a sua reflexão.

_Ela se agarrou a sua vida e isso é o que não a permite descansar. O poder que tinha foi corrompido e alterou o curso da natureza sobre ela. Quanto a mim, só tenho o que sinto, e esse desejo que tudo vai acabar em breve. Às vezes o ódio me cega, como com sua arqueóloga, mas é que se parece tanto com Celine que não pude evitar... Sentir o mesmo por ela. Como se fossem a mesma pessoa._

Pela primeira vez, Zoro pôde ver como Mainery era humano, ou pelo menos o que restou de um. Ele entendia seu dilema. Entendia o que queria realizar. Mais importante ainda, entendia porque Mainery estava tão ligado a Celine. Sem dúvida, essas eram palavras de alguém, que ao menos em um passado remoto, havia estado apaixonado. Não sabia se era porque estavam no mesmo corpo, mas estava claro para ele. Seu desejo de acabar com aquilo e poder descansar era, aparentemente, tão puro como seu próprio desejo de encontrar seus amigos e Robin, são e salvos.

_A primeira vez que a vi, eu realmente queria matá-la. Mas agora percebo que isso não vai salvar Celine. Somente algo definitivo pode acabar com ela._

- Bem. – Zoro concluiu, sem permitir que aquilo se tornasse difícil. – Se estamos de acordo agora, buscaremos Celine para que você possa enfrentá-la diretamente. E eu encontrarei meus nakamas.

Então continuou andando. Mas agora decidiu despejar mais uma dúvida que vinha assaltando sua mente desde que começaram a se aprofundar na floresta.

- Para onde estamos indo exatamente?

_À cara aonde Celine tem vivido todos esses anos._

Zoro fez uma careta de desgosto ao recordar de como a mulher os havia enganado de forma tão ruim. A ponto de Robin inclusive se atrever a por nela sua confiança.

Mainery não ignorou isso. Sabia que a raiva que inundava Zoro era perfeitamente justificável e confiava nela para seguir adiante. Ele sabia que em situações assim o espadachim se tornava uma verdadeira máquina de matar: mais selvagem, mais cruel, mas mais frio, preciso e, sobretudo eficiente. Havia visto imagens distintas de lutas gravadas na mente de Robin, e muitas outras tantas na mente de Zoro, e estava satisfeito com sua capacidade.

_Deve saber que este lugar não é exatamente como você viu. Está protegido de muitas formas e só entra quem Celine permite. Além disso, a casa não é tão pequena quanto parece. Como a maioria das coisas nesta ilha, é manipulada para dar uma aparência definida, mas na realidade é maior do que vê, além do mais, ela não vai cair somente com o golpe de sua espada, como poderia pensar quando a visse._

Zoro sorriu de lado, como se não acreditasse tão facilmente naquelas palavras. Mas algo em seu interior lhe dizia que era melhor acreditar.

- Eu estive lá algumas vezes – comentou – E certamente não me pareceu nada fora do normal. Não tivemos nenhum problema para entrar.

_Porque era parte de seu plano. Agora, se conseguirmos fácil acesso dessa vez, quer dizer que nos dirigimos para alguma armadilha, mas se ouvir problemas, quer dizer que nos quer longe, porque está fazendo algo importante._

- Então, a única opção é avançar, certo?

Zoro percebeu outra expressão altiva da parte do espírito, que quase beirava a cumplicidade, como aquele acordo que somente se compartilhava com alguns de seus nakamas, quando decidiam atacar juntos.

_Você parece estar muito determinado com isso tudo, Roronoa. Eu se fosse você temeria. Você pode morrer, sabe que Celine não excita em matar quem se mete em seus planos, e você não é exceção._

Zoro parou de andar e suspirou. Não podia acreditar que estava a ponto de dizer, mas já que o espírito de Mainery se encontrava dentro dele, certamente já deveria saber de tudo. Que perdia em contar? Apenas para evitar momentos embaraçosos e leituras de mente não autorizadas no futuro. De qualquer forma, para não se sentir tão exposto, buscou uma forma indireta de explicar.

- Alguma vez, quando começou tudo isso, não pensou que podia salvá-la? E que talvez isso te ajudaria a se aproximar pelo menos um pouco mais dela?

Mainery não emitiu resposta alguma, mas Zoro sentiu um assentimento dentro de sua cabeça, uma expressão de acordo.

- É como me sinto agora. Mas você pode ter certeza de que é algo muito maior.

...

Robin se recuperou um pouco depois de seu último encontro com Celine. Não havia ganhado muito, exceto a única coisa que lhe dava certa segurança: máscaras de fuga. Celine não tinha nada a esconder, pois Robin conhecia cada segredo seu e já havia lhe mostrado. Agora Celine não poderia lhe enfrentar cara a cara, pois de nada lhe valia fingir ser quem não era. E Robin sabia que enquanto ela não permitisse, Celine não ia poder tomar seu corpo, tudo o que devia fazer era permanecer forte, ao menos em seu pensamento, e não se deixar levar.

A desvantagem é que assim como ela conhecia os segredos de Celine, Celine conhecia os seus e as suas fraquezas, o que convertia isto em uma luta de força mental.

Mas logo essa bruxa veria que se tratando de pensamento, não estava lidando com qualquer um.


End file.
